Auror y Dragón
by SpainDragonWriter
Summary: La Guerra en Hogwarts está a punto de comenzar y un joven de nombre escondido buscará respuestas a ciertos sucesos en su vida las cuales únicamente solo un grupo de personas se las dará: los mortífagos. Una dura tarea en la que contará con la ayuda de una fiel dragona de escamas blanquecinas cuyo nombre cayó en el olvido para todos, excepto para ella misma.
1. Inicio

**¡Atención! Esta historia, aunque esté en un crossover entre Harry Potter y Eragon, existen pocos elementos del segundo; es decir, no aparecen Eragon ni Saphira, ni ninguno de los demás personajes. En cuanto a Harry Potter, la acción es de la peli, no del libro. Aun así, espero que disfrutéis de la historia.**

Estaba caminado como siempre, por los pasillos de la ciudad subterránea de las montañas. Nunca recuerdo su nombre, aunque tampoco es la mayor de las importancias del mundo. Cada paso que daba me hacía sentir bastante solo, sin nadie con el que hablar, ni una sola alma pérdida o deambulando por el edificio bajo tierra hasta que por fin conseguí salir de aquella especie de laberinto.

No esperaba en ningún momento que el exterior llegase a ser tan gigantesco. Era como si estuviera en la superficie, salvo que las luces, emitidas por antorchas, algunas de un gran tamaño, desprendían poca luz, pero mucho mayor cuando era en conjunto. El suelo se construyó de la forma más parecida a las anchas calles de cualquier ciudad de arriba con la intención de hacer sentir a los ciudadanos como en casa.

Avancé unos pasos y miré a atrás. Una grandiosa puerta de madera se levantaba metros y metros de mi cabeza. Ni alzando al cabeza conseguía ver el final de la madera y el hierro que la decoraba. Me quedé tan sorprendido con tanta altitud que no podía imaginarme a cuánta profundidad podía llegar a estar.

Tras una breve caminata por el ancho espacio, me tope con unas personas que parecían estar esperándome desde hacía un rato. Todos eran ancianos de espesas barbas, algunas largas; otras de pocas semanas, pero el caso es que tenían. También vestían las típicas túnicas de un mago o un sacerdote. Vi que se apartaban y de entre ellos pasaba una gran dragona blanca con una silla de montar al final de su cuello. Ojos platinos, púas afiladas y cuernos rectos con una ligera elevación casi llegando a las puntas. A pesar de tener escamas blancas, se apreciaba más un tono más plateado que blanquecino. Se acercó a mí y me miró con sus impresionantes ojos color platino.

_¿Listo para volverlo a intentar?_

La voz femenina que retumbó en mi cabeza sin previo aviso me dejó con una gran sorpresa. Luego me fue fácil saber que se trataba de la dragona.

_Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, como siempre_, le respondí.

_Me alegra oírte decir eso después de nuestro último…incidente._

Con incidente se refería, obviamente, a caerme de su lomo. Era un pésimo jinete de dragón y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces en dos días había caído de espaldas contra el suelo. Es una suerte que los ancianos supieran pararme a tiempo, sino, ya sería historia.

Como no iba a ser menos, empecé con la clase de vuelo lo más pronto posible. Una vez bien colocado y adaptado a las curvas del animal, esperé a que ella estuviera lista para iniciar el primer vuelo. No tardó muchos segundos después de decirle que estaba listo. Y tampoco pasó más de tres minutos en caerme de la silla.

Seguí intentándolo una y otra vez, sin descanso, aspirando a que un día ella y yo pudiéramos surcar este falso cielo subterráneo. Cada caída me incitaba a volverlo a intentar, pero también a abandonar, dando un paso adelante y dos atrás.

Ya llegué al cuarto día de clase para montar dragones y seguía como en el primer día: cayendo como si fuera la primera vez que montaba a la dragona. Al final llegué a la semana sin ningún avance. Una semana sin poder cumplir mi propósito me deprimía. Tal fue la depresión de un día que estuve a punto de tirar la toalla, no obstante, aquel día también aumentaron mucho mis ganas de montar y todo gracias a la dragona. Fue una conversación que me caló hondo…

-0-

-Se acabó. No aguanto más.

La clase había terminado. Pero yo tenía decidido que no iba a salir del castillo para volver a montar a la dragona. Estaba cansado de tanto caerme, no pude imaginar la de días que harían falta para conseguirlo, aun así, fuesen pocos o muchos, lo sentía por los sacerdotes pero les diría que abandonaba. Me metí en el castillo con mi habitación como destino.

_¡Espera!_

La voz de la dragona me detuvo un momento. Inspiré hondo antes de mirar atrás y toparme con aquel brillante cuerpo blanco de luz plateada.

-¿Qué quieres? –le dije enfadado. No quería hablar con nadie y puse el tono de voz que lo demostrase.

_No puedes abandonar ahora. Yo sé que eres capaz de conseguirlo._

-Mira, llevo días intentándolo una y otra vez. Casi unas cien veces desde que me levanto de la cama hasta que vuelvo para descansar. A estas horas estaría muerto si no llega a ser por los sacerdotes.

_Sólo durante cuatro días. ¿Tan pronto sueles rendirte ante las adversidades? Creí que seguirías un poco más…_

Suspiré. Aquella conversación me estaba sacando de quicio, aunque de alguna forma me gustaba hablar con la dragona. Si lo pensaba, era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación de este tipo. Nada del clásico hola y adiós de toda la vida.

-Mira, en el fondo quiero seguir intentándolo, hasta el final. Pero ha habido ocasiones en las que casi pensé que me ropería el cuello.

_¿Y tu motivo para seguir intentándolo hasta el final cuál es?_

-Tú…

Un silencio incómodo surgió tras decir aquellas dos simples letras. Finalmente, la dragona fue quien rompió con la calma.

_Pensé que jamás volvería a tener a alguien a quien le importase más de lo normal. –_Me quedé realmente sorprendido cuando resonaron esas palabras en mi mente-. _No me pongas esa cara porque lo que he dicho es verdad. ¿Sabes cuántas personas han estado sobre mí? –_Negué con la cabeza-._ Decenas. Decenas de personas intentando conseguir lo que tú estás a punto de abandonar. Algunos hirieron mis sentimientos diciendo que yo era el problema; otros fueron más respetuosos y abandonaron por poca voluntad en ellos mismos; y otros ni yo misma los soportaba porque me caían mal, dado que se portaban como auténticos idiotas. Perdona el comentario, pero es que me sacaban de quicio. A todo esto, ¿Sabes qué? Nadie, absolutamente ninguno de los jinetes que me montaba tuvo la menor fe en mí. Todos abandonaron por su propia salud y no se preocuparon por mí. Sólo hubo un jinete que sí se preocupó, y está muerto. Tú, años después, eres el único que ha dicho que su motivo por querer seguir adelante montándome soy yo. Jamás tuve a alguien como tú. Y no quiero que abandones. No me apetece volver a saber qué clase de jinetes vendrán cuando tú te marches._

No estaba al tanto de la vida de la dragona ni de lo que vivió durante todos los años que vivió. Ella me importaba, claro que sí. Aunque siempre cayese de su lomo por algún motivo que todavía no terminaba de comprender, mientras estaba los escasos minutos sobre su lomo sentía algo que me alegraba la vida, como si tuviera a alguien que me comprendía profundamente, que conocía mis sentimientos.

Esa actuación por su parte me ayudo a cambiar de parecer.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. He sido un completo idiota pensando que quería abandonar cuando incluso he mencionado que eres alguien importante para mí. Soy un completo imbécil.

Y me di un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano con tal de ver si así reaccionaba ante lo que tenía delante de mis ojos.

_Tampoco es para que te pongas así. Sólo tienes que prometerme que lo intentarás hasta el límite de tus fuerzas. Sólo te pido eso._

-Pues ahora lo tienes.

Después de intercambiar unas sonrisas y de mirarnos a los ojos satisfechos de la conversación, cada uno nos retiramos a nuestros aposentos a descansar.

-0-

Me provocó no sólo un cambió de decisión mental, sino que sus palabras llegaron más hacia adentro, hasta alcanzar el corazón. Desde entonces cada día me sentía más unido a ella, con más fuerzas cada vez que caía de la silla y siempre con el mismo objetivo: montarla como el nuevo jinete de dragón que era.

Antes de caer al suelo después de una monta me cronometraba mentalmente el tiempo que estaba sobre ella. Claramente no era un tiempo exacto, pero sí era uno aproximado, cosa que ya era suficiente para mí. Cada instante le pedía a la dragona que me diera unos segundos para centrarme en contar el tiempo y a su vez estar concentrado en el equilibrio. Me manejaba bastante bien, podía hacer las dos cosas sin mucha dificultad.

Siempre que me cronometraba a mí mismo descubría que cada vez aguantaba un poco más sobre el lomo de la dragona. Al principio sólo eran uno o dos segundos, pero luego fue aumentando y, minuto a minuto, estaba más cerca de estar equilibrado con ella.

Finalmente, tras dos duras semanas de entrenar y entrenar, de cronometrarme en todo momento y a todas horas, lo conseguí. Por fin logré montar a la dragona y desmontarla desde el inicio del vuelo hasta su aterrizaje. Cuando bajé, me sentía tan alegre que no pude evitar saltar, gritar, y hacer el ridículo delante de los sacerdotes. Ellos seguían con una cara muy seria, cosa que me hizo ponerla a mí también. Antes de estar de acuerdo de que montar a la dragona ya no suponía absolutamente ningún problema para mí, optaron por una segunda clase, sólo para asegurarse. Y fue la segunda vez que no caí del lomo.

-Enhorabuena –me felicitó uno de los sacerdotes-. Nos alegramos mucho de que al final lo hayas conseguido. Has sufrido mucho, pero valió la pena, ¿no?

-Sin duda –contesté alegremente. Jadeaba mientras vocalizaba. Agitar tanto los brazos era un buen ejercicio para acabar exhausto en poco tiempo.

-Puesto que ahora parece que has conseguido sincronizarte con la dragona, te ofrecemos una recompensa que te va a encantar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

-Ahora la dragona es plenamente de tu propiedad. Tú cuidarás de ella, o ella cuidará de ti. Según convenga.

¡Esa era una recompensa que no iba a rechazar! La dragona era de mi propiedad. Eso significaba que no se quedaría con los sacerdotes como sucedía todas las noches. Ahora, la dragona podría dormir conmigo, estar a mi lado, pasear conmigo sin que nadie nos molestara o intentase separarnos por algo.

-Tomaos un descanso. Conoceos mejor el uno con el otro. –Dijo uno de los sacerdotes-. Que estéis sincronizados en el vuelo no significa que sepáis las historias de cada uno. Os lo tenéis bien merecido.

-¿Qué harán ustedes? –les pregunté.

-Obviamente, que la dragona ahora sea tuya no significa que no podamos solicitar sus servicios. –Al final todo tenía un precio-. Pero no hay nada grave que la requiera, por lo que sois libres hasta que seáis llamados.

Dicho esto, los sacerdotes se fueron juntos por las calles de la ciudad subterránea.

_¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?_ -me preguntó la dragona.

_A cualquier lugar donde estemos tranquilos. Siento interés por conocerte más a fondo tras aquella conversación de hace varios días._

_Pues vayamos a la dragonera secreta donde duermo. Desde allí veremos la ciudad entera y no nos molestará absolutamente nadie a menos que tengan alas y sepan utilizarlas. _

Su propuesta era una buena idea, así también podría conocer mucho mejor las calles que componen aquella ciudad con semblante de ser enorme. Subí a su lomo y la dragona despegó en cuanto me vio bien posicionado. Ahora me alegraba de estar equilibrado y no tener el miedo de caerme, aunque, si pasaba, sabría que sería por un descuido mí, una distracción, y no nada de lo que antes era.

Aterrizamos en la dragonera, una gigantesca cueva hecha con la mano obrera de un humano para tenerla de aquel modo. Miré curioso su estructura y me acerqué para comprobar si podía ver el fondo desde la entrada, cosa que me fue imposible por la escasa iluminación que teníamos al estar bajo tierra.

_Debes vivir muy a gusto en una dragonera como esta_ -le dije.

_No podría estar más contenta. Tardaron unos meses en darme un hogar tan agradable como este y yo estuve ese tiempo viviendo a la intemperie. Tampoco es que haya mucha diferencia, pero siempre es bueno tener una fogata ahí dentro._

_Eso explicaría que huela un poco a quemado…_

_Todas las noches enciendo uno, para coger el calor y, de ese modo, evito sentir el frío cuando ya estoy profundamente dormida. Ahora me queda poca leña que quemar, pero por fin podré coger sin llegar tarde a las clases._

_Una buena noticia._

Dejé de mirar el lugar de dormir de la dragona y contemplé lo que había al otro lado del precipicio. La ciudad subterránea era demasiado grande como para poderla ver completamente toda desde nuestro lugar. Jamás llegué a imaginar que bajo tierra podría haber algo tan enorme. En el lugar podrían estar viviendo decenas de miles de personas, incluso cientos de miles. También me dio por mirar abajo y no fue difícil descubrir que estaba a casi mil metros del suelo. Luego miré arriba y la altura continuaba. Cada vez sentía más curiosidad por saber a cuánta profundidad estábamos.

-Las vistas son impresionantes –comenté. Me senté al borde y dejé las piernas colgando en el abismo. La dragona se tumbó a mi lado, procurando no tirarme en el escaso espacio que había para los dos. Cuando nos aseguramos de estar cómodos, seguimos con la conversación-. Bueno… ¿cómo quieres que empecemos a conocernos mejor? Ya sabes, por lo que dijo el sacerdote.

_¿Y por dónde quieres empezar?_

-No sé…bueno, podrías explicarme algo más de tus anteriores jinetes, ¿cuántos tuviste exactamente?

_No me es muy agradable tener que hablar de ellos, pero si eso te interesa, te diré que fueron unos veintisiete excluyéndote, puede que más. No lo recuerdo con precisión._

-Caray, si que fueron bastantes…

_En realidad fueron muy pocos._

-¿Cómo? –Si veintisiete, veintiocho conmigo, eran pocos para la dragona, muchos no me gustaría ni pensarlo.

_¿Sabes por qué tú, al igual que los demás, fuisteis elegidos para montarme?_

La pregunta fue interesante, plantearse el por qué de haberme convertido en su jinete era algo que jamás me había cuestionado.

-Supongo que por la amistad que pueda haber entre los dos. –Dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

_Entonces, ¿qué hay de aquellos jinetes a los que odiaba por su carácter egoísta y arrogante? Por lo que tú dices, esos jinetes nunca debieron subir a mi lomo, pero lo hicieron. -_Eso era cierto. En ese caso no podía responder a la pregunta-. _La única forma de que una persona pueda tener la posibilidad de montarme es la que estamos realizando en estos momentos._

-¿La comunicación mental?

_Exactamente. Pocos jinetes tienen ese don. Salvo mi primer jinete, él no lo tenía, sino que fue un enlace que creé para ello. Fueron buenos tiempos._

-Fue alguien muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

_Sí… el mejor de todos. Y tú estás siguiendo su camino desde el comienzo._

-Bueno saber eso. –Hice una pausa y pensé en alguna nueva pregunta para continuar-. Ahora que caigo, no me han dicho tu nombre en ningún momento. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

_Lo siento pero nadie es digno de conocer mi nombre. Ni siquiera tú. Siento ser tan directa pero hace años que lo mantengo oculto._

-¿Qué motivos hay por ello?

_Es un nombre que me importa mucho y no quiero que nadie lo ensucie con su boca._

-Está bien. Respeto tus decisiones. Pero déjame adivinar una cosa: solo tu primer jinete conoce tu nombre, ¿me equivoco?

_¿Tanto se nota?_

Los dos compartimos unas risas ante mi poder de adivinación.

_Cuéntame ahora algo tú. Yo ya te he explicado algo de mis años de vida, si tuviese que contarte cada cosa que me pasó con cada jinete que tuve…_

-Si pudieras hablarme de tu primer jinete…

_Algún día, cuando llegue el momento, te lo explicaré todo lo que viví con él. Te lo prometo._

-Si me lo prometes…está bien. Mi historia no es nada larga dado que no pasaron muchas novedades en mi vida. Vivía con mis padres y con mi primo, un chico de mi edad cuyos padres murieron en un accidente. Mis padres se ocuparon de cuidarle junto a mí y, a pesar de ser primos, nos comportábamos como hermanos.

Durante once años la vida fue muy tranquila y relajante. Yo y mi primo estábamos emocionados porque por fin podíamos ir a la escuela de Hogwarts. Mi sueño era entrar en una de las cuatro casas, cualquiera me gustaba, salvo aquella casa de Slytherin. Por lo que me dijo mi madre de ellos, ya los odiaba desde muy joven. Pero el destino movió una ficha a un punto de maldad muy elevada.

Entraron sin avisar, derruyendo la puerta y echando toda la casa a perder. Eran hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas negras y extrañas máscaras. Buscaban algo, o a alguien, no estoy seguro, y tampoco sé si lo encontraron. Solo vi como una mujer alzaba su varita y lanzaba dos rayos verdes a mis padres. Luego se llevó a mi primo con ellos…Todo aquello lo contemplé desde el piso de arriba, desde donde pude distinguir claramente los cuerpos ya sin vida de mis padres. También registraron el piso superior antes de marcharse, pero no miraron dentro de los armarios por suerte.

Permanecí el resto de la noche oculto entre las chaquetas y abrigos de mi padre, con el silencio y el miedo como únicos compañeros. Acabé dormido después de llorar varias horas.

Cuando desperté, estaba aquí en esta ciudad bajo tierra. Estuve el resto de mi vida aquí, conociendo los rincones de la ciudad y aprendiendo a defenderme…

_Y mientras estabas aprendiendo, nuestros caminos se cruzaron,_ añadió la dragona.

-Así es –concluí.

_Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que contarme eso de tus padres -_se disculpó ella.

-Tranquila, no lo sabías. Ahora solo quiero averiguar el por qué de aquel ataque… y vengarme de aquella mujer que los mató. Eso no me devolverá a mis padres, claro, pero podrá ayudarme de alguna forma. Y también quiero encontrar a mi primo. ¿Qué le habrán hecho esos malditos?

_Mortífagos -_dijo secamente la dragona. Yo la miré curioso-. _Aquellos malditos de los que hablas se llaman mortífagos, miembros de un ejército a nombre de alguien llamado Voldemort…_

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de ellos?

_Por su culpa no puedo ir a la superficie. Me quieren para algo, y no sé lo que es. Por ello murieron muchos hombres solo por evitar mi captura. Y Tengo ganas de devolverles el favor…_

-Tú también quieres venganza.

_Una venganza global. No como la tuya, que es específica. -_La venganza era igual, ya fuese contra una o varias personas, el objetivo final era el mismo-. _¿Sabes de quién quieres vengarte? Si vas dando palos de ciego no conseguirás nada._

-Tuve suerte de descubrirlo. Los que registraron la planta superior hablaron de una mujer. Su nombre es Lisandra. Y de todos los mortífagos que había, solo había una persona que encajase con dicho nombre, y era la única mujer.

_Tal vez incluso el nombre se lo pusieran a un hombre._

-No creo que unos padres tengan tanta mala leche como para ponerle un nombre de mujer a su hijo, ¿no?

_El mundo está lleno de sorpresas._

Ciertamente, ¿Quién pensaría algo así? Siempre puede haber alguien que le ponga un nombre femenino a un chico y viceversa. En cualquier caso, el nombre solo tenía la importancia de que pocas personas podrían tenerlo en un lugar concreto…y pocas podrían poseerlo al formar parte de una especie de ejército raro.

_Ahora que caigo, tú tampoco me has dicho tu nombre -_saltó la dragona.

-No puedo –contesté-. Los sacerdotes me dijeron que lo mantuviera en secreto de igual forma que tú tienes guardado el tuyo. Solo me dejan poner un mote o algo por el estilo, pero como no tengo...

_¿Eso significa que debo llamarte Jinete?_

-¿Y yo a ti Dragona?

_Ya nos buscaremos un mote más decente. Por ahora, creo que esos nombres servirán de momento._

Jinete… más bien era un título a un mote, pero la dragona tenía razón y servirían hasta que cada uno pensase en un nombre mejor para el otro. Ya pensaría en ello más tarde.

_Las antorchas se apagan._

Miré a la ciudad y pude ver como las luces anaranjadas que emitían las antorchas, linternas, hogueras, entre otros se iban apagando como si alguien hubiese dejado de darles la chispa que los mantenía encendidos. Poco a poco todo se fue tornando más oscuro, hasta que solo el castillo funcionaba como un gran faro.

Todo aquello significaba que ya era de noche.

-Debería irme –dije.

_Sí, pero ahora los centinelas de las murallas están en alerta. Eso significa que aunque me acerque a la ciudad, serían capaces de disparar dado que saben que a la que las luces se apagan, yo ya estoy dormida en mi cueva. Llevo años haciendo lo mismo y actuar diferente ahora podría significar que pasa algo raro y se montaría un lío demasiado grande._

-¿Entonces qué hago?

_Lo mejor es que te quedes conmigo esta noche. No te preocupes, les explicaré a los sacerdotes que estuviste conmigo por el motivo que te acabo de explicar._

-Solo espero que no se enfaden.

_Tranquilo, no lo harán; saben que tengo más autoridad que ellos._

Esas últimas palabras de la dragona me dejaron desconcertado, pero no le di importancia alguna. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era descansar hasta en nuevo día que era el mañana.


	2. la Vara de Plata

La luz que me despertó llegó dificultosamente al interior de la cueva. Cuando abrí los ojos me vi ligeramente atrapado por la zarpas de Dragona, aunque podía liberarme de ellas sin mucha dificultad. La dragona seguía dormida, pero estaba seguro que la luz del exterior acabaría por despertarla mas temprano de lo que esperaría. Finalmente me liberé de sus garras y salir fuera de la cueva.

Hice estiramientos a la vez que bostezaba para estar lo mejor despierto posible. Miré a la ciudad y descubrí que aquella luz que me despertó procedía del llamado Faro de Sol, según me dijeron los sacerdotes. Esa luz venía de una gran gema naranja que desprendía la centelleante luz del propio sol, capaz de dar vida e iluminación el los lugares más difíciles de que la luz lo alcance, como era un ejemplo, bajo tierra.

Si mal no recordaba, los guardias usaban un complejo sistema de espejos para que la luz y el calor prendieran de nuevo todas y cada una de las antorchas en escasos minutos. Muy práctico para no tener que ir encendiéndolas de una en una.

A mis espaldas escuché unos pasos. Dragona había despertado de su sueño y había salido de la dragonera. Bostezó dejándome ver sus dos afiladas y brillantes filas de colmillos blancos. Después sacudió la cabeza y estiró las dos patas delanteras, seguidas de las traseras a continuación.

-Buenos días -le dije sonriente.

_¿Pasaste buena noche a mi lado?_

_Si no fuera por que me tenías atrapado como a un peluche, estaría mejor, pero aun así he dormido bien._

_Perdona si te he tenido toda la noche apretujado contra mí _-se disculpó Dragona.

_No hace falta que te disculpes –_repliqué-,_ en cierto modo me gustaba que me tuvieras entre tu pata y tu pecho. Aquello me mantenía caliente ante el frío en la oscuridad de la noche subterránea._

Dragona miró al Faro de Sol y mantuvo sus platinos ojos en la anaranjada luz de la piedra durante unos segundos. Luego sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y me miró a mí.

_Será mejor que vayas al castillo. Allí podrás desayunar._

_¿Y tú?_ -inquirí.

_Yo ya tengo un lugar donde comer. Estaremos separados unas horas, así que tendrás que esperarme donde entrenábamos para que me pudieras montar bien._

_¿Me llevas al castillo?_

_No irías a bajar tú solo por un lugar que solo alguien como yo puede descender y ascender, ¿verdad?_

_Si supiera volar..._

Dragona sacó una risotada que yo escuché como un rugido gracioso.

_Vamos, sube. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de que todavía llevo la silla encima..._

Ignoré un instante lo que dijo Dragona para montarme. Una vez montado, le respondí.

_Debe ser muy cómoda para que ni tú te hayas molestado en pedirme que te la quitara antes de dormir._

_Buena observación. No había caído en la cuenta..._

La conversación terminó y monté sobre ella. Dragona alzó el vuelo en cuanto comprobó que estaba bien sentado y me llevó al castillo. Al pasar por delante de las murallas de la ciudad, los centinelas nos saludaron. Fue difícil ver sus saludos por la altura a la que estaba, pero Dragona estaba ahí para decirme que nos estaban dando la bienvenida. Gracias a ella pude devolverles el saludo.

El Faro de Sol me dejó ciego unos instantes por culpa de habernos acercado demasiado. La gema anaranjada que desprendía toda aquella cantidad de luz natural -a pesar de proceder de una piedra preciosa- tenía un tamaño descomunal, podría pesar mucho más que todas las piedras que forman toda la ciudad más las estructuras de hierro que componen la torre del Faro.

Dragona me dejó en la entrada, donde nos recibieron dos de los sacerdotes que me enseñaron a montarla. Sabían a lo que había venido y me dijeron que ya tenía el desayuno preparado en el comedor de la cocina. Y, como ya me dijo Dragona antes, ella se fue volando a cazar los animales que, gracias al Faro de Sol, tenían un pequeño bosque natural donde comer y vivir.

A pesar de todo, vivir bajo tierra no era tan malo como llegué a pensar en su momento.

Tras un pesado desayuno a base de tostadas con varios tipos de mermelada, algunas lonchas de queso y zumos traídos de la superficie, me dirigí al encuentro de Dragona en el lugar de monta donde conseguí tras numerosos intentos frustrados montarla. Cuando llegué, estuve solo unos cuantos minutos, antes de que Dragona diese su sonoro aterrizaje cuando sus afiladas garras arañaron el rocoso suelo. Parecía haberse dado un gran banquete porque todavía podía ver como se relamía las manchas de sangre de sus presas.

-Parece que te has alimentado bien – dije con una sonrisa.

_Hoy ha sido una caza de las mejores cazas que he tenido en vida. Y me ha extrañado mucho._

-¿Por qué?

_Los animales estaban como... aterrados. Los ciervos corrían despavoridos por todo el bosque. Incluso dejé que una mamá ciervo se llevara a sus crías por el miedo que sentía. Y todo ello no era por mí culpa. Hay algo que los altera demasiado y puede que no esté aquí abajo._

-¿Algo que altera a los animales del bosque? Pero si no eres tú como dices, si viniera de arriba, ¿qué sería?

_Probablemente en estos momentos esté ocurriendo algo muy grande allí arriba, pero no sé el qué._

-¿Deberíamos decírselo a los sacerdotes?

_Creo que ellos ya lo han descubierto._

Distraje mi vista de Dragona y la fijé en los sacerdotes. Vinieron de nuevo solo dos de ellos, pero también parecían ligeramente alterados por su rápida forma de andar.

-Menos mal que estáis los dos aquí -dijo uno de ellos que se alivió al vernos.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunté.

-Seguro que ella lo habrá notado antes que nosotros, ¿verdad, Dragona?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y es muy grave?

-Más de lo que podrías llegar a pensar. Vayamos a la Cripta. Allí los verás todo más claro.

¿Una cripta? ¿Estando ya bajo tierra?, me pregunté.

_Mi antiguo hogar..._

Esas tres palabras me dejaron completamente desconcertado. ¿Dragona vivió en una cripta?

_Fue mucho antes de tu llegada. Ese lugar me trae varios recuerdos del Primer Jinete, puesto que fue allí donde pasé mis primeros años de vida a su lado –_me explicó.

_Él te cuidó desde que naciste..._

_Ése fue uno de los motivos que crearon un muy potente vínculo entre él y yo. El origen, por decirlo de alguna forma._

_¿Crees que puedes estar ahí sin problemas? -_me preocupé.

_No hay problemas, tardé un poco, pero al final superé esos momentos y no son tan traumáticos como antes -_Hubo un segundo en el que Dragona inspiró hondo antes de decir algo más-. S_igamos a los sacerdotes, tengo ganas de saber qué está causando tantos pavores en los animales._

Sentía curiosidad por el comportamiento que tenía Dragona con aquellos animales que ella misma cazaba. A pesar de que eran su presa, su alimento, se preocupa por ellos... eran cosas que iría averiguando de ella mientras estuviera a su lado.

Nos dirigimos al castillo. Los sacerdotes nos llevaron al salón donde solo había un solo trono de madera. En un principio pensé que la ciudad debería tener un rey o reina, claro que poco después supe que los sacerdotes en conjunto eran quienes gobernaban el lugar. Me vino a la cabeza el primer año que tantas personas en el poder podía acabar con el reinado y traer la anarquía, pero tras descubrir que todos ellos compartían exactamente los mismos pensamientos, y cada uno, aparte de su posición como buenos sacerdotes que eran, también se dispersaban en todos y cada uno de los campos que un solo rey suele hacer con sus súbditos.

Para mi sorpresa, el trono de madera no era más que un simple objeto que ocultaba el pasadizo secreto a la cripta cuando se movió a un lado. El pasadizo no tenía más de tres metros de altura por un par de ancho. Los sacerdotes y yo podíamos pasar, pero Dragona no.

_¿Cómo vas a pasar tú?_ -le pregunté.

_Te dije que viví en esa cripta durante varios años. Y este tamaño lo tengo desde que cumplí sólo seis meses... Descuida, déjame a mí._

Estuve al tanto de las acciones de Dragona en todo momento. Observé como se acercaba al lado por el que el trono no se había desplazado y tocó la pared con su gigantesca mano. Cerró los ojos un segundo y la magia apareció en el ambiente. Se había creado de la nada una especie de vórtice en la pared más grande que el otro, del tamaño ideal para la dragona.

_¿Sorprendido?_ -me dijo con una sonrisa y una cara de dragona lista.

_Mucho. ¿De dónde ha salido ese vórtice?,_ sentía gran curiosidad por ello, no lo podía evitar.

_Los sacerdotes lo mandaron hacer desde que ya era demasiado grande para entrar por el otro camino. Es un portal que me llevará directamente a la cripta. Fue mandado hacer cuando ya no cabía por ese pasillo. Y para no crear otro que pudiese dañar la estructura, hicieron este portal que únicamente responde a un tipo de magia: la dracónica; es decir, la mía. Así no habría problemas con la seguridad._

_Interesante..._

-Ya habrá tiempo para admiraciones, Jinete de dragón -irrumpió uno de los sacerdotes-. Sigamos avanzando.

_Te veo en la cripta._

Y Dragona se introdujo en el portal. En el momento en el que la cola desapareció entre la magia del vórtice, este se cerró.

El pasadizo no me hacía más que pensar en cuántos metros más abajo llegaría. Si ya pensaba que debíamos estar a más de medio kilómetro cuando estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, ni me imagino cuantos más se añaden en la cripta.

Al final llegamos a nuestro destino. Una gran sala, con lámparas que iluminaban el lugar con fragmentos de la piedra del Faro de Sol. Dragona ya estaba allí esperándonos tal y como había dicho. Cuando la miré, ella no me devolvió la mirada, simplemente se quedó mirando una zona envuelta en cortinas translúcidas que a duras penas permitirían ver quién reside tras ellas. Fueron unos segundos que me preocuparon, pero pronto reaccionó cuando se le cruzaron los sacerdotes.

_¿Largo trecho?_ -me preguntó.

_Muchas escaleras -_protesté.

_Pues eso hacía yo todos los días cuando no tenía más de un mes de vida. _

_¿Puedo preguntarte que hay detrás de las cortinas?_

_Nada de interés. Solo un puñado de cojines desgarrados por mis escamas. En otras palabras..._

_Ese era el lugar donde dormías hasta que ya te hiciste demasiado grande para seguir allí –_terminé de decir por ella.

_Al menos hasta que mi cabeza y cola salían a través de ellas._

Me salió la risa cuando me imaginé la escena de Dragona buscando estar completamente escondida tras las cortinas.

Dejé de pensar en eso y centré mi atención en el jefe de los sacerdotes: un hombre barbudo que vestía una brillante túnica rojiza con decoraciones plateadas y doradas por toda ésta. Sabía que era él el líder porque recuerdo que el primer día que desperté en la ciudad, él me guió en todo lo que sé. Incluso me quiso enseñar lo que debí haber aprendido en Hogwarts.

Pero hubo un contratiempo.

Absolutamente ninguna de las varitas que me daba me era de utilidad. Cada vez que intentaba lanzar un conjuro sencillo, había dos opciones: o no salía el conjuro o provocaba una explosión de gran tamaño. A veces me asustaba pensar que, literalmente, el "cielo se caería encima de nosotros". Tantas varitas pasaron por mis manos que hasta rechacé la que era la última varita. "Un último intento", y todo un fracaso. Por mi culpa se tuvo que reparar buenas zonas de la ciudad. Incluso hubo una ocasión en la que pensé si de verdad había despertado la herencia mágica de mis padres.

Pero jamás perdí la esperanza.

-Bienvenido a la cripta, Jinete -me saludó.

-Ya podrías haberme dicho que había una aquí abajo. Claro que nunca pregunté.

-Veo que no me hace falta replicar en ello.

-Señor, no hay tiempo. Cuéntele lo que sucede –saltó uno de los sacerdotes.

El hombre no dijo más y pasó su mano por un gran cuenco lleno de agua que después elevó para que todos lo viéramos. Lo que Dragona y yo vimos nos impactó mucho. Había una imagen de Hogwarts, la escuela a donde tenía que haber ido. Un conjunto de magos y brujas estaban haciendo una defensa y... ¿había visto a una mujer mayor disfrutando cuando dio órdenes a unos soldados de piedra? Poco después mucha gente -alumnos creo que eran- salían a defender lo que era suyo o, al menos lo que a simple vista era, aunque para mí daba la impresión de que, siendo de mi edad, algo más había, como si intentasen dar tiempo a alguien. ¿Pero a quién? Una nueva imagen apareció y apareció una gran cantidad de mortífagos. Dragona gruñó al verlos.

-Su estado actual está siendo peor a cada segundo.

-¿No podemos hacer nada? -sentía muchas ganas de ofrecer alguna ayuda, aunque existiese la opción de que no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

-¿Quieres ayudar? -me preguntó el sacerdote. La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa. Me estaba ofreciendo ayudar a aquella gente de los mortífagos.

-Pues yo...

Volví a mirar el cuenco, indeciso de la acción que quería tomar. Podía ayudar, tenía un motivo por el que luchar. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Estaba con tantas dudas en la cabeza. De repente la imagen del agua cambió a la de un gran grupo de personas vestidas con harapos se movieron en una dirección cuando alguien se lo ordenó. Ese alguien sentenció mi decisión final, porque se trataba de Lisandra.

-Ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta. -Parte de la ira acumulada en mí se hacía notar en todas aquellas palabras.

-Muy bien. Pero necesitarás una varita.

-Ya las probamos todas -objeté.

-No todas -añadió él-. Espera. Enseguida vuelvo.

Y desapareció tras una puerta.

_Dragona, ¿Tú vas a ayudarme? -_le cuestioné.

Ella no contestó al instante, pero al pasar uno segundos me miró con sus brillantes ojos platinos.

_Sé que tomaste esa decisión porque viste a Lisandra en el cuenco. Lo sé porque el cuenco no muestra otros lugares, sino que muestra lo que piensan los demás, las preguntas que se hacen. Tu pregunta era si estaría ella entre los mortífagos._

_¿Cómo has averiguado todo eso?_

_Fácil: porque mi motivo era seguirte allá donde fueras._

_Dragona..._

El animal agachó la cabeza y permitió que yo le acariciara suavemente.

-Muchas gracias -le susurré.

_No me las des a mí. Dáselas a tu forma de ser._

El sacerdote no tardó en volver a aparecer en nuestra sala con una pequeña caja pequeña en sus manos. Me la dio y yo me quedé mirando unos segundos la madera de la que estaba hecha. Luego miré al sacerdote, y así un par de veces.

-Ábrela -dijo.

Extrañado, abrí lentamente la parte superior de la caja. Al principio no veía nada, pero luego apareció el objeto que había en su interior: una varita. Debía medir unos veintiocho centímetros de largo. Parecía una varita normal y corriente, como las que tenían mis padres, pero esta era diferente por fuera. Me daba la sensación de que no era una varita normal, es decir, siempre las había visto de madera, pero esta era de un material misterioso, no era madera. Brillaba con un tono plateado y blanquecino a su vez. En un momento, sentí algo recorriendo mi cuerpo, una extraña magia que tenía la intención de no abandonar mi cuerpo. Eso me hizo pensar que esa varita era de mi propiedad.

-Interesante -observó el sacerdote-. Parece que no te ha rechazado.

-¿Qué varita es esta? ¿Por qué no me la enseñaste antes? -inquiría sin parar.

-Es la Vara de Plata. Única en su creación. No podía enseñártela porque nadie ha podido tenerla en su mano más de dos segundos sin ser lanzado por los aires.

-¿De qué está hecha? Esto no parece madera.

_De mí._

-¿Qué? -exclamé a los cuatro vientos. Tal fue el grito que no dudaría que alguien de la superficie me hubiera escuchado.

_Preguntaste de qué estaba hecha. Y yo he contestado_ -replicó la dragona.

-Pero, pero... ¿Cómo?

_El brillo plateado de la vara es porque está hecho puramente de mis escamas. Mucho más resistentes que la madera. Nunca se romperá. Y su núcleo es... -_Dragona dejó unos segundos en suspense que casi me matan de la intriga-. _Un fragmento de mi alma._

Un fragmento del alma de Dragona estaba en esa varita. Por eso el sacerdote dijo que era única. ¡La Vara de Plata estaba hecha de Dragona!

-Me da miedo -admití-. Si fuese una varita normal me valdría, pero esta...tu alma... no puedo usarla.

_Tú al menos solo la ves en su estado final. Él vivió su creación, y tardó un tiempo en aceptarla. Lo hizo porque yo le convencí. Y haré lo mismo contigo, Jinete._

_-_Pero Dragona, yo...

_Sé que al haber oído que un fragmento de mi alma en tu mano pocas ganas te entraron de usarla por miedo a que me pasara algo si te excedías en utilizar su poder. Pero estás totalmente equivocado. La Vara de Plata no está para nada vinculada a mí. Si se rompiera, cosa que solo una varita podría hacerlo, y forma parte de un cuento de hadas, no me afectaría en absoluto. En todo caso debería ser humana para que me sucediera algo si se destruye ese fragmento de alma, pero no es así. Aparte de que sólo recibiré beneficios de esa varita._

_-_¿Qué clase de beneficios?

_Ya los verás si usas la varita. Confía en mí, Jinete. No me pasará nada._

-Está bien, Dragona. Confío en ti. -Con decisión alcé la varita a la altura de mi cabeza y le di la caja a uno de los sacerdotes-. ¿Estás lista para entrar en acción?

_Siempre y cuando tú lo estés._

Respondí con un salto a la silla de Dragona. Estaba más que listo para actuar.

-Dragona, cuando salgas de aquí, el Faro de Sol te indicará el camino para llegar a un túnel que te llevará directamente a la superficie. -Le indicó el sacerdote-. Desde ahí vuela al este. Tendrás un poco de agua del mar de por medio, pero sé que sabrás llegar a Hogwarts con las imágenes que has visto. -Súbitamente oímos algo que venía del cuenco, la barrera estaba siendo atacado constantemente con hechizos para romperla-. Id rápido y tened mucho cuidado, pues contra quienes lucháis dan a matar. Puede que tú también tengas que hacerlo, Jinete. Que tengáis buena suerte.

Dragona salió de la cripta a través del portal que le permitió acceder a ella. Después salió del castillo y siguió por aire el rayo de luz que el faro de Sol le daba. En pocos minutos divisamos un gran túnel que salía a la superficie. Por fin iba a salir de nuevo y volvería a ver las nubes y el cielo azul. Nos tomaría un largo trecho según dijo el sacerdote con lo del mar, con lo que me daría tiempo a centrarme en lo que iba a hacer. No sólo ayudar, sino cumplir una venganza que esperaba durante casi siete años.

**Espero que os esté gustando la historia a pesar de la ausencia de personajes de otros libros (en especial de la parte de Eragon). Siento que no vayan a aparecer, pero es porque hay motivos personales con esta historia, aunque, como ya he dicho, las bases de la magia, así como el idioma antiguo de los elfos de Paolini, aparecerán. Si no definitivamente no tendría nada de Eragon y no sería definitivamente un crossover…**

11


	3. Lisandra

Llegó la noche cuando aterrizamos en pleno bosque. Y nada más mis pies tocaron suelo, caí de rodillas. Las piernas no me respondían de tantas horas de viaje a través del mar. Dragona, por su parte, se le notaba el cansancio en las alas. Jadeaba lentamente sacando su lengua bifurcada en alguna ocasión. Luego, al igual que yo, las patas le fallaron y cayó tumbada.

_Tantos años sin hacer esto... Ya no estoy acostumbrada a largos vuelos._

_Creo que lo mejor será que descansemos un rato antes de nada. Así también planearemos algo para ayudar -_sugerí.

Estuvimos entre diez y quince minutos recuperándonos del viaje. Durante ese tiempo, buscamos la mejor forma de actuar y la más eficaz para mantenernos en el anonimato el mayor tiempo posible.

-Desde luego no creo que tú vayas a conseguir estar oculta mucho tiempo -le dije a Dragona.

_No podría ni aunque quisiera. Mi gran tamaño me descubre en un segundo y cuando entro en combate, me baso en mis garras y colmillos. Escupir fuego solo puedo hacerlo algunas veces antes de agotarme y esperar a poder volver a lanzar llamas._

-En ese caso, creo que sería buena idea que hicieses como un papel de cebo y de ataque por dos flancos.

_¿Quieres que luchemos por separado? Juntos somos más fuertes, Jinete._

_-_Lo sé, lo sé -repliqué-. Pero si voy contigo me verán antes y eso no quiero que ocurra. Esto es lo que pienso: vuela hacia Hogwarts. La barrera hará un rato que cayó, por lo que tu intervención será directa. Los mortífagos estarán enfrascados en la lucha contra los que defienden la escuela y las defensas que habrán creado para aguantar todo lo que puedan. Lo que debes hacer es mantener o aumentar la duración de su aguante. Ayúdales en todo lo que puedas.

_¿Y tú?_ -inquirió la dragona.

-Yo también iré hacia la escuela, pero por otro camino. Sin duda habrá mortífagos por todas partes, de modo que yo disminuiré la cantidad de ellos como pueda. Al final, deberíamos encontrarnos en la escuela, y explicaríamos a aquella gente que estamos de su parte.

_No olvides esto, Jinete: los mortífagos son personas que disparan a matar. Si quieres derrotarlos, no bastará con dejarlos inconscientes, algunos deberán tener el encuentro con la muerte._

-Estoy al tanto de ello. Y lo haré con la intención de estar preparado cuando encuentre a Lisandra.

La mortífaga que mató a mis padres era mi principal objetivo. Ayudar a Hogwarts estaba en segundo plano, cuando acabase con la vida de Lisandra, les ayudaría. Pero existía que no llegase a tiempo para hacer algo a favor de los defensores de la escuela, por lo que enviar a Dragona haría que tuviera más tiempo para actuar.

Ya estábamos recuperados tras aquellos quince minutos. Me levanté y saqué la varita del interior del pantalón. La miré con el pensamiento de que iba a usarla tanto para hacer acciones buenas, como era proteger gente, como malas, que es el caso de matar. Jamás había arrebatado la vida a nadie, y esperaba que no me afectase mucho cuando hiciera mi primera muerte.

_No olvides pedirme ayuda cuando la necesites, ¿de acuerdo? -_me aconsejó Dragona.

_Siempre cuento contigo. Si ocurre algo importante allí, hazme saber._

_Sin falta. –_Hizo una pausa-._ Jinete, ten cuidado. No me gustaría perderte después de lo que hemos pasado juntos._

_Tranquila, que conmigo vas a estar años._

Aun así eso no pareció animarla.

Al introducirme entre los arbustos y árboles del bosque escuché el potente batir de las alas de Dragona. Pronto ese sonido desapareció y de nuevo volvió a haber un silencio inquietante, pero el mejor de todos para no ser descubierto.

Vagué por el oscuro mar de hojas en busca de un camino que me llevara también a la escuela. SI la memoria no me fallaba, cuando mis padres me enseñaron una de sus fotos en lo que era probablemente su quinto año en la escuela, estaban en una especie de puente de madera con tejado. Podría ser uno de los accesos al interior de la escuela. Si iba allí, podría evitar que hiciesen un ataque por detrás de Hogwarts y, en la última de las esperanzas, llamar la atención de los mortífagos.

Llevaba ya un buen rato paseando y procurando no hacer ningún ruido fuerte. Pensaba que estaba yendo por el camino correcto, pero, ¿cómo sabe uno el camino correcto cuando nunca ha estado allí? Desde luego necesitaba un mapa para orientarme.

Cuando ya di por sentado de que me había perdido. Oí unos crujidos en el suelo. En ese instante yo estaba quieto, por lo que estaba claro que había alguien más por aquí. Actué con el mayor de los sigilos que había empleado en mi vida y con la varita lista para lanzar algún hechizo en caso de enemigos. Acabé pegado detrás de un tronco, procurando no asomar ninguna parte de mí. De reojo miré cuidadosamente quiénes estaban ahí.

Eran dos mortífagos.

No parecía difícil saber que se trataba de ellos con su túnica y su máscara. Nadie excepto ellos lleva esos harapos negros. Si quería seguir sin llamar mucho la atención, debía pasar por ellos. Fue entonces cuando descubrí algo: todos esos años en los que estuve intentando obtener una varita jamás aprendí ningún hechizo. Tenía un arma y estaba descargada...

Me mandaba órdenes de pensar algo, algún hechizo, cualquiera que sirviera de algo. Mis padres me enseñaron algunos, pero eran de primer curso y no tenían mucho uso de combate que dijéramos. Seguí buscando en mis recuerdos hasta que llegué al punto de recordar más a fondo el día en el que Lisandra los mató. No me agradó para nada recordar las imágenes, pero las voces que resonaron en mi cabeza, que se repetían de nuevo, me fueron la mejor ayuda que podía tener en aquel momento. El momento en el que Lisandra quería saber algo empleó un hechizo que hizo que mis padres se retorcieran de dolor. Luego usó otro que acabó con sus vidas. Finalmente, usó un tercer hechizo para obligar a mi primo, en contra de su voluntad, a seguirla.

Tres hechizos: el primero se llamaba _Crucio; _el segundo_, Avada Kedavra; _y el tercero,_ Imperio._

Conocía los nombres, sabía sus efectos sobre la gente. Estaba dispuesto a emplearlos para sobrevivir. Pero antes, puse atención en la conversación que estaban llevando esos dos a cabo.

-Qué barrera más débil. Ha sido muy fácil acabar con ella -decía uno.

-Gracias al Señor Tenebroso que pudimos hacerla desaparecer. Nosotros no hicimos mucho; sólo agrietarla -contó el otro.

-Cierto.

¿Señor Tenebroso? Debía ser quien mandaba a los mortífagos para no darle un nombre más normal.

-Pero nuestro primer ataque no ha tenido tanto éxito como esperábamos -replicó el mismo.

-Lo habría tenido si no hubiese sido por aquel estúpido dragón.

Dragona... esperaba que estuviese bien y que su intervención no la hubiese hecho ganar enemigos.

-Parece que el animal protege a los mocosos que se han rebelado. Eso no es propio de un animal como ése. Lo han tenido que domar.

-¿Domar? -se rió el otro-. Un dragón es imposible de domar. Hay que matarlo, si no queremos morir nosotros entre sus fauces.

-Ya le enseñaría yo modales a ese asqueroso dragón.

-Sí, te enviaré flores a tu tumba si vas.

-Oh, ¡calla!

Dragona estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero a pesar de ello me preocupaba, tenía que saber cómo se encontraba.

_Dragona, ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

El mensaje telepático debió tardar en llegar a Dragona, puesto que ella tardó unos segundos en contestar. Y encima se le oía muy bajo, probablemente por la distancia que había entre los dos.

_Estoy bien. He luchado por evitar una gran ofensiva por el puente principal y ahora parece que soy la barrera que cayó porque no hay ningún mortífago que se atreva a volver a atacar desde que estoy agarrada a una de las torres. ¿Y tú?_

_Tengo a dos mortífagos delante de mí. No me han visto, pero tampoco es que pueda moverme sin llamar su atención. Deberé atacarles._

_¿Quieres que te ayude?_

_No. Ya ayudas mucho evitando nuevas ofensivas. Me ocuparé yo de ellos. Y tranquila, tendré cuidado._

_Eso espero._

-¿Sabes una cosa? -dijo justo al acabar mi comunicación con Dragona uno de los mortífagos-. Creo que ese dragón tiene a alguien. Alguien a quien obedece, por eso está ahí.

-Y por eso estamos aquí -le criticó el otro-. Nos han mandado matar a quien pase por aquí. Y no creo que sean refuerzos. Creo que es ese alguien que da órdenes al dragón.

Y yo que creía que eran unos estúpidos...

Había llegado la hora de actuar. Me centré, preparé la varita y me dispuse a lanzar mi primer hechizo.

-_Avada... -_susurré. Justo en cuanto vi un destello verde en la punta de la varita, me mostré a los mortífagos y terminé-: _¡Kedavra!_

El rayo verde impactó brutalmente en el pecho de uno de los hombres. El otro estaba demasiado sorprendido como para haber reaccionado a tiempo. Segundos que yo aproveché para lanzarle un segundo _Avada._

Dos muertes. Había matado a dos personas como si nada... y tampoco sentía algo. Ni placer por matar ni remordimientos. Nada. Creo que era el mejor estado en el que podía estar.

Me dispuse a continuar y dejar los cadáveres ahí, pero en una mirada a uno de ellos, vi que algo había caído de su bolsillo. Era una piedra blanca débilmente translúcida. Si la tenía uno de ellos, tal vez fuera útil. Me la guardé en el bolsillo y continué.

Por el camino le comuniqué a Dragona que los había matado, que había arrebatado dos vidas con la misma facilidad con la que había lanzado el hechizo. Ella me preguntó por mi estado, a lo que yo contesté que no sentí lo más mínimo. Dragona tenía en mente que debía olvidar y seguir adelante, pero tras decirle que no noté absolutamente nada, pensó igual que yo: era la mejor opción en el ambiente en el que estábamos. También le hablé de la piedra que tenía uno de ellos. Dragona me sugirió que la guardara, la descripción que le había proporcionado había despertado cierta curiosidad. Cuando me reencontrase con ella me diría qué es y para qué sirve. Mientras permanecería en mi bolsillo.

Con las muertes de aquellos dos mortífagos debí haber llamado un poco la atención de otros, dado que a cada paso que daba aparecían de entre dos a cinco más de ellos. La mayoría pasaban de largo o yo me ocultaba entre los árboles para no ser visto. Pero en ocasiones debía hacer uso de los rayos verdes y acabar con ellos.

Finalmente parecía que había salido del bosque. A lo lejos vi aquel puente de madera con tejado. Debía llegar allí, pero había dos problemas de por medio. Uno de ellos era que había un largo trecho hacia el puente sin árboles, eso era, sin duda, que me convertiría en un blanco fácil cuando los mortífagos descubrieran los cuerpos que les fui dejando durante mi avance. Dragona podría ayudarme, pero sería inútil con el segundo problema: cientos de personas estaban por todo el campo libre. No parecían mortífagos, pero por sus formas de ser pondría las manos al fuego que están a sus órdenes. Estaban quietos por algo y, en tan solo unos segundos, se oyó un grito de guerra. Entonces todos avanzaron hacia el puente. En ese instante fue cuando fijé toda mi atención al segundo acceso al castillo. Allí estaba siendo perseguido un joven. Esperaba que consiguiera salir de esa.

De repente se oyeron múltiples explosiones violentas que fueron derruyendo los pilares en los que se sostenía el puente. En cuestión de segundos no había ni puente ni aquellos personajes con ropas de vagabundo. Pensé que aquel derrumbamiento fue provocado por los que defendían la escuela, y aquel joven era como un anzuelo para acabar con un gran grupo de enemigos. Tuve la vaga sensación de que el chico había sobrevivido... En todo caso, era mejor que pensar que había muerto.

_Dragona, malas noticias. El puente por el que iba a entrar en la escuela está... digamos... indispuesto..._

_Desde aquí arriba he visto la explosión __-_dijo ella-._Y el puente principal sigue en pie de guerra. La única forma que tienes de acceder al castillo es que te lleve yo o que te líes a lanzar hechizos en el puente principal, cosa que no recomiendo._

Dragona tenía razón. Volando era la única forma de acceder a Hogwarts. Pero no iba a ser ahora el momento.

_Retrocederé sobre mis pasos. Empieza a haber mucha movilidad por el bosque._

_Te lo repito por segunda vez: ¿quieres que te ayude? -_insistió Dragona.

_No, aunque no hagas nada, haces mucho siendo como una segunda barrera. Sigue ahí. No te apures, te llamaré en cuanto quiera entrar en un lugar seguro._

_Pues espero que ese momento llegue pronto. La gente de abajo parece tener mucha curiosidad en mí. Y tengo un par de adultos justo debajo de mí que me está molestando la forma en la que me miran._

_Se nota que no es normal que un dragón ayude a la gente -_bromeé.

_Deberían estar pendientes del exterior y no de mí._

_Si quieres hacerles algo que les haga centrarse en otras cosas y no en ti, no soy quien para impedírtelo._

_No te preocupes, ya he pensado en eso._

La forma tan seca de sentenciar la comunicación me había dejado con un poco de miedo. A saber lo que iba a hacer Dragona para distraerlos de ella. Podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

Desde mi escondite, vi a un par de aquellos vagabundos que habían sobrevivido entrar en el bosque. Los seguí con tal de poder intervenir en su movimiento y evitar que notificaran el problema que han tenido con su ataque.

No podía creerlo. ¡Cómo corrían los dos! Me costaba mucho seguirles el ritmo y a su vez ser sigiloso y que no descubrieran que les seguía. Los perdí varias veces, pero sus voces me ayudaron a volverlos a encontrar. Tras varios minutos de correr por el bosque, aquellos dos parecían que se habían detenido y le hablaban a alguien. No llegué a tiempo de evitar que se lo dijeran a alguien, así que volvía ocultarme detrás de un tronco a escuchar las conversaciones.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis a volver? -exclamó una voz femenina.

-Mi señora, destruyeron el puente, somos los únicos que han sobrevivido -suplicó uno de ellos.

-¿Y eso que me importa? ¡Deberías haber continuado! Os lo había ordenado.

Era increíble lo mucho que me sonaba aquella voz. Tanto que, cuando decidí mirar de reojo a los dos vagabundos suplicando de rodillas la vi. Ahí estaba, de pie, con cara de enfadada y vestida con la túnica negra. No había cambiado nada en los últimos seis años. Su cabello ondulado de color rubio oscuro, sus ojos marrones... era tal y como la recordaba...Lisandra.

-No queríamos morir -confesó el otro vagabundo.

-Oh. No queríais morir. No tiene importancia vuestras vidas, sois meros siervos fieles del Señor Tenebroso. Deberíais haberos sentido orgullosos de morir en su nombre.

-P...Pero...

-¿Osas decir que no es honorable morir en nombre del Señor Tenebroso? ¡Pues hazlo ahora!

Y vi que le lanzaba un _Avada Kedavra_. Y por mero placer le lanzó otro al segundo.

-Estúpidos carroñeros. Ahora cómo le cuento al Señor Tenebroso este fracaso...

Aquella escena me recordó dolorosamente a la de mis padres. Ellos tirados en el suelo, suplicando por sus vidas, eran asesinados por ella. La ira recorrió mi cuerpo como la pólvora con tanta velocidad que por unos segundos no sabía lo que hacía.

-No se lo vas a contar -bramé.

Al salir de detrás del árbol apunté con la varita a Lisandra y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Vaya, vaya. Un valiente -se mofó Lisandra.

-¿No me reconoces?

-Cómo olvidar al chico que se escondió en algún lugar de la casa y nunca apareció. Tuviste suerte de escapar de mis manos.

-Dirás de tus garras, arpía.

Lisandra sacó una risotada.

-Qué temerario es el chico -dijo con una sonrisa malvada de oreja a oreja-. ¿Vas a vengarte por lo que le hice a tus padres?

-Y averiguar que hiciste con mi primo -añadí.

-Tú primo ya no está entre nosotros -dijo secamente la mortífaga.

-¿Te lo llevaste para después matarlo? -inquirí furioso.

-Él ya no importa. Ahora importas tú.

-Ah, claro. Ahora el hijo es tu objetivo. Me asombra la gran e inteligente idiota que eres.

-No creas que tus insultos me enfadan -dijo tan calmada Lisandra. Apartó la varita de mí, pero yo no hice lo mismo-. Hay cosas más importantes que eso, como el tema de tu varita, aunque no es de gran importancia.

-Ni muerto te voy a dar mi varita -dije instantáneamente.

-Eso se podía arreglar de un golpe, pero hay algo más importante que la varita y tú juntos.

-¿El qué?

-Lo sabrás, cuando estés muerto.

Las varitas volvieron a apuntar a sus objetivos con la misma rapidez con la que hablábamos.

-No si antes te mato yo -le grité.

Lisandra volvió a reír con muchas más ganas que antes.

-Tú no podrías matar ni a un conejo -siguió riendo.

Durante un segundo noté un ligero pinchazo en mi cabeza. Sería cosa de los nervios por el duelo que iba a entablar contra ella de un momento a otro. Y pronto empezaría a sudar si no había lucha de por medio.

-Pues no dirían lo mismo las dos docenas de mortífagos que he matado hasta ahora. Curiosamente cerca de este lugar estaban la mayoría de ellos.

Debí haberla enfadado mucho porque no dudó ni un segundo en lanzarme un rayo verde. Tuve suerte de esquivar el primero con un simple movimiento de la Vara de Plata que lo desvió.

-¡No te mereces ese poder! -exclamó Lisandra.

¿De qué poder estaba hablando? La magia que salía de la varita era mía. Dragona me advirtió de ello durante el viaje; solo ella puede desbloquear el poder oculto que la Vara esconde.

Durante un buen rato, Lisandra y yo nos enzarzamos en un violento duelo donde la luz verde era la principal iluminación. Cada rayo que lanzábamos hacía dos cosas: o fallar por lanzarlo en el momento incorrecto, o desviarlo con un simple movimiento de varita. El bosque estaba sufriendo con pequeños hoyos negros repartidos por todas partes.

Finalmente, hubo un ligero instante de descanso en el que los dos estábamos protegidos por la madera de los árboles.

-Tienes suerte de poseer tal varita, chico -dijo Lisandra a lo lejos-. Si no la tuvieras, hace mucho que un _Avada_ de los míos te habría matado ya.

-Si dices eso es porque no se podría evitar ningún rayo verde de ninguna forma salvo tener buenos reflejos. Pero tú también has desviado mis hechizos.

-Mi varita también es especial.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues veamos qué varita es más especial.

Y nos volvimos a meter en el duelo. Hubo ocasiones en los que casi la mato, pero solo eran falsas esperanzas. En un modo, quería su muerte, aunque antes quería saber cosas, cosas que solo ella podría decirme. Obviamente, con _Avadas_ aquí y allí no lo conseguiría, pero estando cegado por el odio, era normal.

De repente intenté lanzar un _Crucio_ para así evitar que continuara con sus lanzamientos de hechizos y me diera respuestas. Fui un torpe, una torpeza que me costaría la vida. La raíz de un árbol fue la causante de que me distrajera y cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Intenté reaccionar lo más pronto posible, pero cuando me puse en pie, ya tenía a Lisandra apuntándome al pecho.

-Eres bueno con la varita -me felicitó-. Serías un gran mortífago si te unieras.

-Jamás me uniré a ti, Lisandra. Antes prefiero la muerte -le repliqué secamente.

-Una lástima. Pero yo no te voy a matar, no, no. voy a conseguir que te unas a los mortífagos, tanto por las buenas como por las malas. _¡Imperio!_

El hechizo dio de lleno en mí. Me sentí por un instante extraño, como si de repente el control de mi mente se hubiera esfumado. Fue raro que, después de sufrir el hechizo del _Imperio_, sabiendo los efectos que conllevaba, no surgió en mí. Me palpé el cuerpo como si pensase que el hechizo se trataba de un _Avada_, y después miré a Lisandra con la misma sonrisa malévola que ella me había puesto.

-Parece que soy inmune a tus hechizos -le dije sonriente.

-Es imposible. Nadie puede resistir al hechizo _Imperius_. Nadie.

-Pues yo lo he hecho. ¿Probamos contigo? _¡Imperio!_

Lisandra quiso evadirse de todo, huir. Por suerte, mi hechizo la alcanzó de lleno y la mujer se volvió dócil como un perro. Se quedó quieta, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Lo primero que hice fue arrebatarle su varita. Justo al cogerla noté una nueva fuente de magia que me obligó a tirarla al suelo.

-¿Qué diablos era eso? Dímelo, Lisandra -le ordené.

-Esa varita es una Vara Oscura. Pura magia negra: sin núcleo, sin material...Nada. Solo la magia oscura con la que fue creada.

-¿Hay más de ellas?

-Sólo la que yo tengo.

Menos mal que sólo había una. Si llegasen a haber más de ellas no sé como lucharía contra aquellos que las tuviesen. Esa varita era muy poderosa, casi tanto como la Vara de Plata. La observé un poco más, pero al querer estudiarla con la vista, ésta se desintegró en el aire. Había dejado de existir.

-Ahora quiero respuestas -le dije a la mortífaga-. Y me las vas a dar con todos los detalles que hagan falta, ¿entendido?

-Sí -respondió con la dulzura provocada por el hechizo.

-Quiero que me expliques con todos los detalles por qué mataste a mis padres.

-Sólo cumplía órdenes -contestó ella-. Sus órdenes.

-¿De ese Señor Tenebroso del que tanto hablas?

-Él buscaba algo, o alguien. Y me mandó cumplir la búsqueda cuando pensó que lo encontró.

-Pero no fue así. ¿O acaso mi primo era aquello que buscaba?

-El chico podría llevar hasta lo que el Señor Tenebroso buscaba, o hacer que aquello fuese hasta él.

-¿Y qué quisiste decir con que ya no está con nosotros? Explícate.

-Escapó. Consiguió burlar la fuerza de mi señor y desapareció de la faz de la tierra cuando él, furioso, le lanzó un _Avada_ por la espalda.

Desaparecido o muerto. Mi primo podía seguir con vida o haberla perdido junto a mis padres. Lisandra ya no me dio más información, cualquier pregunta que le lanzaba no sabía contestarla. Era inútil por mucho que insistiera. En cualquier caso, le pregunté por el nombre de ese Señor Tenebroso que la mandó matar a mis padres. Ella se limitó a decir un solo nombre: Voldemort. Ese era el quien tenía todas y cada una de las respuestas que habían surgido tras la conversación con Lisandra.

-Ese Voldemort... es a él a quien debería preguntar todo ello, pero no obtendría respuestas por las buenas. Tendré que luchar contra él.

-Inútil -dijo Lisandra-. Él es muchísimo más poderoso que yo. No podrás con él tú solo.

-No, claro que no. Pero a partir de ahora, no lucharé solo. Te dejaría vivir por la ayuda que me has dado. Por otra parte, mataste a mis padres y siempre quise hacer esto. Ya que estamos, ayúdame tú también.

Busqué entre los cadáveres de aquellos carroñeros, como los llamaba Lisandra, y encontré una varita. Se la lancé a la mortífaga y le di una orden. Ella la cogió y se apuntó a la cabeza a ella misma ya la vez que yo la apuntaba con la Vara de Plata.

-A la de tres. Una...dos...tres. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Dos rayos verdes dieron en el mismo objetivo a la vez. El cuerpo de Lisandra voló metros por el aire hasta caer de espaldas contra el suelo. Me acerqué a ella y la vi con los ojos abiertos y completamente blancos.

La había matado.


	4. Una nueva misión

Me dejé caer al suelo. Esta vez sí sentí algo tras haber matado a alguien. Pero no sabía qué era. Me había vengado, pero no me sentía mucho mejor. Ahora había descubierto nuevas cosas, y nuevas dudas y preguntas estaban en mi mente. Quería desvelar toda la verdad y acabar con todo. La muerte de Lisandra no era más que la punta del iceberg de lo que de verdad estaba pasando.

Poco después oí que alguien se movía a mis espaldas. Asustado, apunté con la varita directamente en aquella dirección. Dragona surgió de entre los arbustos y me vio con la varita apuntándola.

_Tranquilo, Jinete. Soy yo _-me dijo para calmarme.

Me costó un poco bajar la varita de su pecho, pero al final lo hice, justo cuando también relajé por completo todos mis músculos. Ahora sólo era una persona más tumbada en el suelo y plenamente indefenso.

Dragona deambuló por el lugar. Olisqueó los cadáveres de los carroñeros y puso una mueca de asco. Metros más adelante había otro cuerpo. Por el camino vio los restos del duelo en el que estuve y olisqueó de nuevo aquel cadáver.

_Esta es la mujer que viste en el cuenco de agua, ¿cierto?-_me preguntó.

_Sí. Esa es Lisandra -_me limité a decir.

_Parece ser que al final te has tomado tu venganza._

-Una parte de ella...

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_Lisandra me contó todo lo que sabía (y no por las buenas). No he obtenido mucho, pero sé a quién he de recurrir ahora._

_¿A quién? -_preguntó curiosa Dragona.

_A un hombre llamado Voldemort. Él mandó matar a mis padres y llevarse a mi primo. Es a él a quien debo sacarle las respuestas._

Me levanté y miré a Dragona. De la nada se había puesto nerviosa y luego le oí sacar un gruñido a bajo volumen. Sabía bien por qué: ese fue el nombre que dijo cuando me habló de los mortífagos.

_¿Por qué gruñes?-___le cuestioné.

_¿Eh? Por nada. Me había parecido oír algo por allí y gruñí con la intención de decir que estaba lista para atacar. Ahora quieres ir a por él._

_Sí, pero a partir de ahora se acabó el ir por separado. En estos momentos juntos hacemos más que separados._

_Me encanta la idea que acabas de tomar -_dijo toda alegre la dragona.

-Sí, sí. Ya lo estabas deseando desde que nos separamos. Admítelo.

Dragona agachó la cabeza y se ruborizó, vergonzosa. Sabía bien que ella no quería que le pasase nada a un jinete que ha conseguido volver a montarla, pero no pensé que llegase a preocuparse tanto por mí. Un poco vale, pero no tanto.

-¿Sabes una cosa? -pregunté de repente-. Antes Lisandra me lanzó un hechizo que podría haberme hecho cambiar de bando tan fácilmente como ponerse a descansar. No obstante, no me volví del lado de los malos. ¿No es curioso?

_Para nada._

-¿Qué...? Ah, espera un momento. Algo me dice que tú estuviste detrás de todo ello, ¿verdad?

_¿No se notó cuando me metí en tu mente? Ese pinchazo que seguro que debiste notar te lo provocó una servidora._

-¿Puedes explicarme qué hiciste? -le inquirí.

_¿Recuerdas los beneficios que te mencioné que me daba la Vara de Plata?,_ **asentí. No hacía muchas horas de ello,** _Pues ese es uno de los beneficios, o más bien dicho uno de los dos que conozco que me ofrece. Uno de ellos es que cada hechizo que lanza el portador de la Vara me hace inmune a ellos para siempre. Podría decirse que me hace inmortal, pero no es así en absoluto porque todavía puedo morir. El segundo beneficio es que puedo compartir esa inmunidad con el portador, pero sólo un hechizo, el que yo elija. _

-Quieres decir que... ¿soy inmune al hechizo _Imperius_?

_Así es._

Dragona tendría sus motivos para explicarme esos beneficios ahora en vez de cuando estábamos a salvo en las profundidades de la tierra. Tal vez fuera porque el no saberlo me centraría más en lo que haría. Me pregunté a cuántos hechizos era inmune...

-Ya podrías haber hecho ese truco con el _Avada_, ¿no?

_No puedo hacer inmune a alguien que está muerto -_replicó Dragona-._ Ese hechizo es la única excepción. Además, no podía hacerte inmune porque la Vara no tenía ningún hechizo memorizado. Con _Imperio _tuve suerte de entrar en escena y conducir la magia hacia la varita para hacerte inmune; sino, hubiera funcionado sin ningún problema._

-En ese caso, te doy las gracias, Dragona.

_De nada -_rió ella. Dejó unos segundos en silencio antes de pedirme por la piedra de la que le hablé hace un rato.

-Es esta.

De mi bolsillo saqué la piedra blanca. Dragona acercó su cabeza al objeto y la miró con detenimiento. Estuvo un tiempo observando la translúcida piedra.

-¿Y bien? –dije.

_Sí, conozco esta piedra. Según tu descripción no estaba segura, pero ahora que la he visto en persona estoy más que segura de que se trata de una Piedra de Comunicación. Al parecer, esta ha sido limitada a un único uso._

-¿Cómo funciona?

_Solo tienes que pensar en la persona con la que quieres contactar. Si ese alguien tiene una piedra u otro objeto que sirva para comunicarse, entonces se podrá establecer la comunicación._

-¿Podría llamar a los sacerdotes con ella? Seguro que saber de nosotros y de cómo nos va les alegrará la noche.

_Creo que el cuenco de agua sería un buen elemento comunicativo. Por probar no perdemos mucho._

Cerré los ojos un momento y pensé en los sacerdotes. Cuando ya tenía la imagen del Gran Sacerdote al menos en mi cabeza, la piedra brilló con poca intensidad hasta lanzar un destello bien grande. Segundos después, como si de una linterna se tratara, una luz salió hacia el cielo. Temí que aquello nos delatara, pero no ascendió mucha más de un cuarto de la altura de los árboles. En ese rayo de luz blanca, apareció la cara del Gran Sacerdote. Era una imagen como un busto; solo se veía hasta los hombros y poco más.

-¿Jinete? ¿Dragona? –Dijo sin dar crédito a sus palabras-. ¿Estáis bien?

-Estamos perfectamente –corroboré.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Ya me teníais preocupado. Debí haberos dado algo con lo que contactar conmigo. Por cierto, ¿Con qué os estáis comunicando?

-Con una Piedra de Comunicación –le contesté-. Los mortífagos parece ser que lo usan. La pega es que solo puedo hacerle una llamada. Y es esta.

-No es necesario que me vayas llamando cada vez. Con un par habrá más que suficientes.

-¿Un par?

Durante la conversación, oí las patas de Dragona alejándose de mí.

_Voy a ver si alguno de estos tres cuerpos tiene una Piedra de Comunicación. Para esa segunda vez._

-¿Por qué le gustaría que le llamara por segunda vez? –inquirí, curioso.

-Nos gustaría que hicieses una misión aparte, si no es mucha molestia.

Con haber conseguido matar a Lisandra, ahora estaba más libre que antes. Podría hacer otra misión si así conseguía acabar con la guerra o, al menos, darnos algo de ventaja.

-¿Qué quiere que haga? –dije obediente.

-Nos gustaría que salvaras a una familia de mortífagos, los saques de las órdenes de su líder y podáis traerlos aquí sanos y salvos.

Sentí el furioso gruñido de Dragona tras escuchar los datos de la misión. Siguió buscando la piedra y procuró no perder los estribos con el sacerdote.

-¿Por qué? –le cuestioné-. Son nuestros enemigos. No merecen ser salvados.

En eso Dragona estaba conmigo.

-Sí, lo sé muy bien, Jinete. Pero ellos no quieren ser más mortífagos. Han comprendido que no es bueno arrebatar vidas solo por dar todo el poder a su líder. Y quienes más muestran esos síntomas son la madre y el hijo; sobre todo el hijo.

Miré a Dragona un segundo. Ella estaba ignorando por completo cada una de las palabras que decía el sacerdote. Yo sabía que ella en realidad estaba escuchando muy bien la conversación, pero se guardaría las quejas hasta que terminara de hablar con el sacerdote porque ella conocía mi respuesta.

-¿Quiénes son?

En pos de la situación, el sacerdote quiso entablar unas palabras con Dragona.

-Escúchame, Dragona –dijo-, no es necesario verte ni estar a tu lado para comprender tus sentimientos. Se que aborreces con todo tu ser a los mortífagos por tus motivos. Y no te culpo. Por eso te digo que, si alguno de los miembros de la familia intenta traicionarte tanto a ti como a Jinete, tienes todo el permiso del mundo para hacer lo que quieras con ellos.

Dragona siguió con su búsqueda como si no hubiese escuchado absolutamente nada.

-En fin…Jinete, los tres nombres que debes memorizarte son estos: Narcissa, Lucius y Draco. Son la familia Malfoy. Tres miembros. No tendrás dificultades por encontrarlos, al menos a Narcissa. Aquí tienes sus caras.

Durante unos segundos estuve mirando las caras de los tres personajes que tenía que salvar. Al memorizármelas bien en la cabeza, pregunté:

-¿Narcissa está cerca? –pregunté.

-Sí. Pero antes de que vayáis por ellos, es mejor detener el ataque a Hogwarts para que podáis estar más centrados en la misión.

-Está bien. Nos pondremos en ello.

-Id con cuidado; que solo sea un rescate no significa que debáis bajar la guardia.

-lo tendremos. Adiós.

Justo en ese instante la Piedra de Comunicación se hizo polvo y desapareció delante de mis ojos. Sin moverme ni un centímetro, miré a Dragona. El animal estaba rajando la ropa de Lisandra y cogió algo con la boca. Luego se acercó a mí y dejó caer una piedra blanca más grande que la que tenía hace unos segundos.

_Esta piedra es de las normales____-_me comentó-. _Podremos comunicar con los sacerdotes cuándo y dónde queramos._

-Bueno saberlo. –por unos segundos mis ojos se fijaron directamente en los grandes ojos platinos del animal. Este me devolvió la mirada, extrañada.

_¿Ocurre algo?_-me inquirió.

-No disimules, Dragona. Ambos sabemos lo que ocurre. Vamos, suéltalo.

Por un momento dragona apartó la vista dejando un molesto silencio en el bosque. Pero no tardó luego en hacer explotar mi cabeza con sus pensamientos.

_¡Está bien! Sí, vale, tú ganas. Estaba disimulando. Y todavía lo hago porque la ira que he acumulado desde que el sacerdote dijo lo de la misión no tiene límites. ¡Yo no quiero salvar a mortífagos! Yo los…_

-¿"…Odio con toda mi alma"?

Mi intervención en el monólogo dela dragona la había dejado con la boca abierta. Parecía que había acertado cada una de las palabras que iba a decir.

_Sí. Muchas cosas me hicieron esos malditos. Como para no odiarles… Ahora tengo la mala costumbre de matar a aquel que vaya vestido con una túnica negra y una máscara brillante._

-¿Cuánta relación hay entre tú y ellos? ¿Y con Voldemort?

_Más de la que podrías imaginar. Y es una historia muy larga como para que te la pueda contar ahora. Deberíamos seguir con esa misión que tanto odio._

-Pero ya oíste al sacerdote: puedes acabar con sus vidas siempre y cuando nos traicionen –le decía mientras montaba sobre el lomo.

_Eso es algo que me encanta, pero quiero advertirte de algo, Jinete: procura que no me vuelva loca al verlos; los odio demasiado como para que encima nos acompañen._

-No te me quejes si actúo con medidas desesperadas.

_Mientras no te pases con ellas…_


	5. La Guerra en Hogwarts

La guerra en Hogwarts se había reavivado durante la ausencia de la dragona. Habían visto una oportunidad y la habían aprovechado. Nuevamente, según me dijo Dragona, atacaban mortífagos y unos hombres muy grandes para ser humanos. No era difícil caer en la cuenta de que eran gigantes.

Mientras nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, vimos varios mortífagos que volaban entre un humo espeso y negro. Era una forma peculiar de volar, y sería su última. Con la varita intenté acertar con la mayor precisión posible al mayor número de mortífagos. Dragona ayudaba a su manera: no se equilibraba para que mis hechizos tuvieran más precisión, pero sí sus llamas convertían las bolas negras voladoras en bolas en llamas carbonizadas.

Ese fue nuestro primer ataque.

Cuando los cielos acabaron despejados de mortífagos voladores, pasamos a proteger la entrada al castillo, aunque fue del todo inútil. No había forma de aterrizar en el campo de batalla y tanto las llamaradas de Dragona como mis hechizos ganaban gran imprecisión en el lugar; a la mínima podríamos matar a los defensores. De modo que optamos por lo más sensato.

_Si no podemos atacar en el epicentro de la batalla, evitemos que sigan llegando a este -_le comuniqué a Dragona.

La dragona había captado plenamente el mensaje que había ocultado en la oración. Siguió avanzando hasta el puente y barrió una parte de ella con una potentísima llamarada. La llamarada se llevó a todo lo que había en su camino e incendió bajo unas llamas blancas a todo aquel que estuviera allí. Después de eso el puente se quedó vacío durante unos segundos, pero no tardó ni un minuto en volver a llenarse de gigantes y mortífagos.

-¡A por ellos! –bramé.

Dragona siguió mi grito de guerra con un rugido que debió escucharse en kilómetros a la redonda y voló hacía el otro extremo del puente.

Allí vi como decenas de gigantes corrían con unos grandes garrotes sobre sus cabezas. A su al rededor, los mortífagos lanzaban hechizos al aire, probablemente para dar a Dragona o a mí, o ciegamente a los que defendían Hogwarts. Algunos volvían a hacer uso de ese humo negro que los envolvía para volar hacia el castillo, pero solo lograban toparse con las fauces de Dragona.

Con los movimientos que la dragona efectuaba para acertar a un mortífago de un mordisco, me era imposible conseguir que alguno de mis hechizos diera en el blanco.

En un momento, el mundo se volvió borroso ante mis ojos. No era porque me habían herido con alguna especie de hechizo aturdidor, sino porque Dragona se había visto obligada a dar vueltas sobre sí misma con la intención de zafarse de unos mortífagos que optaron por desequilibrar a la dragona bajo molestas acciones y así lograr que Dragona cayera por ella misma. Por desgracia no fue ella quien cayó.

Tantas vueltas me habían mareado lo suficiente como para no aguantar más sobre la silla del animal. Noté como mi cuerpo se desprendía del cuero de la silla y luego observé como el cuerpo blanquecino de Dragona se iba haciendo más pequeño a medida que me precipitaba hacia el suelo. Grité, aterrado de la atracción que me llevaba a mi muerte, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Aquellos instantes en el aire, sin nada a lo que aferrarse se me hicieron eternos, como si el tiempo transcurriera lentamente. Me pareció oír el rugido de Dragona junto al viento que chocaba contra mi cara y los gritos de los gigantes y los hechizos volando en todas direcciones. Finalmente me detuve y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

Abrí los ojos en cuanto sentí que me movía hacia adelante y no hacia abajo. Miré en rededor y me di cuenta de que estaba agarrado a la silla de montar de Dragona. No obstante, estaba en una mala posición en la que me iba deslizando lentamente hacia un lado. Gracias a la ayuda de Dragona que usó una de sus patas para volver a sentarme correctamente.

_¿Estás bien?_ –me preguntó Dragona.

_Sí. Muchas gracias por salvarme –_agradecí.

_Lamento no haberte avisado antes. Pero me estaban molestando mucho esos mortífagos._

-No pasa nada. Ahora lo que importa es evitar que sigan avanzando.

Y eso fue lo que hicimos. O intentamos.

Las potentes llamas de Dragona dejaban envueltos en fuego blanco a varios gigantes a la vez, pero era como si atacaras a una hidra: matabas uno y aparecían otros dos. Estuvimos así varios minutos hasta que, definitivamente, Dragona llegó a su límite.

_Es inútil. Son muchos y no puedo estar lanzando llamaradas cada dos segundos sin descansar un poco entre llama y llama -_me informó

Después de tanta acción que habíamos tenido, ya no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo podíamos evitar el avance de tantos en un solo momento, en vez de atacar con llamas que hacía inútil nuestra ofensiva? Fue entonces cuando me vino a la cabeza lo que hicieron los defensores en el puente de madera. Destruyéndolo podría contener el avance. Pero había dos problemas: uno era que ese puente no era de madera, sino de piedra; y el otro es que no tenía explosivos lo bastante potentes como para destruir una buena parte del puente. Le pregunté a Dragona y dijo que ella podría, pero que tras lanzar tantas llamas, una bola de fuego explosiva ya era mucho pedir y se disculpó por ello.

_Vamos, piensa en algo… -_me ordenaba-,_ piensa, piensa. ¿Cómo puedo destrozar el puente? ¿Cómo?_

De repente, como si de un deseo se tratase, la Vara de Plata se iluminó con un destello anaranjado. Parecía que había acumulado un hechizo en ella y solo tenía que agitarla para lanzarla. No perdía nada por intentarlo y ordené a Dragona que se acercara a la parte principal del puente. Ella pasó de nuevo por encima del puente y, cuando ya estaba encima de mi destino, lancé ese hechizo como si lanzara una bomba desde un avión. Una bola naranja cayó de la varita y, en cuanto hizo contacto con la pierda del puente, una estruendosa explosión surgió de la nada. Hubo una onda expansiva que desequilibró el vuelo de Dragona, pero fácilmente volvió a controlar las maniobras. Pasada la explosión y todo lo que conllevaba la susodicha, casi más de la mitad del puente dejó de existir y había aumentado la distancia del puente original con el precipicio. Ya nada podría pasar por ahí.

_Bien jugado. No podía pedir más de alguien que monta un dragón._

Aquella voz no era la de Dragona. Alguien había contactado conmigo –y puede que también con Dragona- y me estaba felicitando por mi acción. En ocasiones me parecía oír que siseaba.

_¿Quién eres? -_le inquirí.

_Impresionante. Si puedes hablarme también. Debes ser bastante poderoso._

Parecía que aquella misteriosa voz se estaba burlando de mí.

_Basta de bromas. ¡Di quién eres ahora mismo! -_No había hablado mucho y ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

_Eres osado si me hablas a mí de esa forma. Te daré el privilegio de saberlo, aunque no te ayudará de nada. Mi nombre es Lord Voldemort._

¿Voldemort? ¿Estaba hablando con el que mandó matar a mis padres y con el que Dragona tiene una extraña relación? Me preguntaba cómo había conseguido meterse en mi mente. Había llegado la hora de conocerle en persona.

_Voldemort… -_le oí susurrar a Dragona.Aquello me dijo que estaba al tanto de la conversación que estaba teniendo con él.

_Si hablas conmigo, es que quieres felicitarme por desbaratar todos tus ataques al castillo -_le provoqué.

_No lo niego, luchas bien. Por eso quiero que vengas a mí. Sólo para hablar._

_¿Sólo hablar? Muy bien, dime dónde, Lord…_

Una rápida imagen de una parte del bosque apareció ante mis ojos, y, tan rápido vino, desapareció.

_Te estaré esperando_ -Su voz sonaba impaciente.

Y pareció terminarse la comunicación.

_Bien, Dragona, hora de ir a por él y sacar respuestas -_dije poco después de estar seguro de que ya no me escucharía.

_Estás loco, no te digo más -_se limitó a decir Dragona-._ ¿Sabes que es una trampa para matarte?_

_Más que de sobras. Pero antes veamos si llega a ello y también aprovechemos para rescatar a uno de los tres Malfoy._

_¿Cómo sabes tú que hay alguno con él?_ -me preguntó enfadada.

_Bueno, hay que usar la lógica, ¿no? Cualquiera de los Malfoy es un mortífago. Sin duda durante el combate no he visto a nadie que cumpliera la descripción de la imagen que me dio el sacerdote, así que hay posibilidades de que esté con su líder; es decir, Voldemort. _

Dragona mantuvo unos segundos de silencio. Cayó también en la lógica de mi explicación y aceptó a ir al encuentro de Voldemort, con un poco de regañadientes.

_Antes de ir, ten en cuenta esto: actúa con rapidez, no dejes que puedan hacer nada contigo._

_Te veo más protectora que de costumbre. Es como si… ya supieras de qué va esto._

Dragona no dijo nada y se limitó a volar hasta nuestro destino, donde Lord Voldemort nos esperaba.


	6. Revelación

Dragona aterrizó en el lugar que más me pareció a mí que se asemejaba a la imagen que recibí. Volvíamos a estar rodeados de árboles por todas partes. Antes de aterrizar, procuré buscar un lugar por el que huir por si nos veíamos atacados, cosa que era lo más seguro que iba a suceder. Voldemort se las había ingeniado para evitar que corriera mucho, ya que había un precipicio con cara al mar a poco más de medio kilómetro del lugar de encuentro según me comunicó Dragona antes de caminar hacia el punto de reunión.

Nuestro avance no fue muy largo. No fue nada difícil encontrar a decenas, puede que cientos, ocultos por el bosque, de mortífagos esperando nuestra llegada. Entre todos ellos había un hombre –o eso creía yo que era- que nos recibió con los brazos abiertos. Era calvo y el tono de piel era de lo más pálida, impropia del color habitual en una persona, como si estuviera muerta. También observé que no tenía nariz. En su lugar había dos rayas como si se las hubiera cortado para respirar. Vestía unos harapos negros a modo de túnica, y en su mano derecha tenía preparada su varita, al igual que yo llevaba la mía.

Desvié la mirada hacia el grupo de mortífagos que había detrás de él en busca de algún miembro de los Malfoy. Tuve suerte de que ninguno de los mortífagos iba cubierto con capuchas ni máscaras para facilitarme la búsqueda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos taché de la lista a los varones de la familia dado que ninguno de los presentes tenía el pelo blanquecino como en la imagen que me envió el Gran Sacerdote. Como sospechaba, acerté de lleno en encontrar al menos a la madre, Narcissa, entre el público. Vestía igual que todos, con una túnica negra y su cabello largo, negro y blanco -bien contrastados los dos colores entre sí- coincidieron sin duda con la imagen. Ahora sabía que al marcharme, ella tendría que venir conmigo.

-Por fin nos vemos cara a cara, joven –dijo el hombre calvo con los brazos abiertos-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Por su saludo y sus preguntas estaba claro de que se trataba de Voldemort. Y la seguridad aumentó cuando Dragona no le quitaba los ojos de encima al hombre pálido.

-Llámame Jinete, porque será al único nombre que responderé –respondí yo con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Asqueroso! ¿Cómo te atreves a no dar el nombre al Señor Tenebroso? –bramó una mujer de cabello revuelto. Parecía que no se había duchado en su vida.

Se acercó a mí con varita en mano y pronunció un _Cruciatus_ sin saber cuál sería la opinión de su líder. Mi reacción fue tal y como me aconsejó Dragona: alcé mi varita para neutralizar el hechizo de la mujer y, acto seguido, moví la varita como si lanzara un contra hechizo sin abrir la boca y envié a la mujer de vuelta al grupo de mortífagos con varias volteretas por el camino.

-Deberías controlar mejor a tus seguidores, Voldemort. Actúan a su manera e, incluso, alguno podría abandonarte.

La última palabra la exclamé de forma que cierta persona la escuchara con claridad. Narcissa actuó como si fuera una llamada y me miró con curiosidad. Yo le guiñé el ojo para decirle que estaba con ella.

-No creo que sirva. Bellatrix es así de directa. Imposible de controlar como es debido. Aunque, bien mirado, no me importa.

-Bueno, ya sabía yo que con mi venida acabaría trayéndome a una muerte segura –dije con todas las dudas despejadas-. Pero no dejaremos que yo y mi dragón muramos a tus manos. ¡No por segunda vez!

Había dejado que por un instante me invadiera el odio hacia Voldemort tras saber que él fue el causante de la muerte de mis padres y de la desaparición de mi primo. SI pudiera matarlo en aquel preciso momento, lo habría hecho sin pensármelo dos veces.

-¿Segunda vez? –Voldemort disimuló como no si no conociera de lo que estaba hablando. Pero yo sabía que sí.

-¿Es que no sabes a quién matas ni a quién te llevas, idiota? –le dije furioso. El insulto volvió a alterar a la mujer que Voldemort había llamado como Bellatrix. Un nuevo hechizo evitó que se metiera en la conversación otra vez. Esta vez, también alteré a los demás miembros, pues atacar dos veces a un mortífago les había hecho preparar las varitas para la menor ocasión.

Entonces Voldemort recobró la memoria por arte de magia.

-Vaya, no me esperaba que uno sobreviviera. Sabes esconderte muy bien chico.

-Ahórrate las alabanzas. Ahora mismo me vas a decir por qué mataste a mis padres. Por las buenas…o por las malas.

Había vuelto a dejarme llevar por la ira. Por suerte Dragona contactó conmigo y me calmó, logrando que cometiera una estupidez.

-Te daré el placer de saberlo, ya que la causa está entre nosotros. –Me quedé atónito al escuchar que el motivo por el cual Voldemort mató a mis padres estaba a mí alrededor. Podía ser una mentira, pero había de asegurarse, de modo que escuché-. ¿No es cierto, Dragona? Supongo que es así como quieres que te llamen, ¿verdad?

De repente me quedé de piedra, paralizado. No podía comprender lo que Voldemort había dicho. ¡Era Imposible! Dragona…ella… no me lo creía. No sería capaz de hacer que alguien llevase a matar a seres inocentes. Estaba seguro de ello. Dragona no era así. No lo era…

-D-Dragona…es eso… ¿cierto? –pregunté todavía incrédulo.

Entonces fue cuando la ira de la dragona explotó como una bomba. Lanzó tal rugido que las túnicas de los presentes se ondularon por el sonido y se debió escuchar en kilómetros a la redonda. Después, entre gruñidos, Dragona pronunció unas palabras que no entendía para nada, no les veía sentido. Pero Voldemort sí la comprendía, y le contestaba en la misma lengua extraña con una gran serenidad. Mantuvieron una corta conversación con ese idioma tan extraño.

-Veo que no te has olvidado de nada –Terminó él alegremente-. Yo tampoco y sigo con mis intenciones. Lo intentaré de nuevo… como antes.

Y sin previo aviso me lanzó un _Avada_ directamente al pecho. Suerte que tuve una reacción rápida y muy directa y reaccioné lanzando otro _Avada _con mi varita. En vez de bloquearse ambos hechizos, dos rayos verdes luchaban a toda costa por llegar a su destino. Algo que jamás había visto en mi vida.

Resistía como nunca antes había hecho antes. No me iba a dejar matar por alguien tan egoísta. Estaba tan centrado en los rayos que solo escuchaba a Dragona rugir y escupir llamas a los mortífagos.

En un segundo nos habíamos enfrascado en una batalla de dos contra decenas.

Mirando de reojo por detrás de Voldemort, que no parecía hacer fuerza por aguantar el rayo en su sitio, vi a Narcissa, quien con toda la confusión que había surgido, había cambiado su bando rápidamente.

Dragona terminó de zafarse de sus atacantes con un potentísimo torrente de fuego y me gritó mentalmente:

_¡Deja de resistir!_

Obedecí y me tiré al suelo sabiendo lo que venía a continuación: otro torrente de la misma magnitud que envolvió a Voldemort en llamas. No lo había derrotado, pero esas llamas lo mantendrían ocupado un rato. Narcissa me ayudó a levantarme.

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a abandonarle para buscar a mi hijo? –me preguntó.

-No sabía que era por tu hijo, pero se veía a la legua que no aguantabas más estar a su lado.

_¡Jinete! Dejad de hablar y corred todo lo que podáis. Yo los contendré -_ordenó Dragona.

_Dragona…Ten cuidado, ¿entiendes? Retírate cuando puedas._

_Lo haré. No lo dudes. Ahora, corred._

Dejé que Dragona siguiera lanzando llamaradas contra Voldemort y los demás para retrasarlos. Narcissa y yo corrimos entre los árboles en busca de una salida. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos qué camino tomar; tantos árboles nos habían desorientado a los dos y no sabíamos por dónde íbamos.

Finalmente los árboles terminaron y lo que se extendía ante nosotros no era más que el ancho y profundo mar. Habíamos llegado al precipicio, quedándonos atrapados.

-¿Y ahora qué? –inquirió Narcissa.

-Si yo lo supiera…

Al fondo, entre la oscuridad de los árboles, escuchamos unos pasos de gente que se acercaba a nosotros a toda prisa.

-¡Ya están aquí! –gritó Narcissa.

_Dragona, ayúdanos -_pedí.

_Saltad._

La sequedad de la orden me sorprendió.

_¿Qué?_

_Saltad. Os cogeré al vuelo. Confía en mí, Jinete._

Confiaba en ella. Pero era toda una locura saltar un precipicio que llevaba a una muerte segura. Si no nos cogía… ni me gustaba pensar en lo que pasaría.

-Hay que saltar –le dije a Narcissa.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni en broma! –se negó ella.

-¿Quieres que te maten por traición o quieres tener la única posibilidad que existe de sobrevivir? –le recordé.

Eso hizo recapacitar a Narcissa, aunque el miedo de mirar abajo era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Se quedó de espaldas a mí mirando el agua estrellarse contra las rocas. Voldemort y sus compañeros ya daban acto de presencia y no iban a esperar ni un segundo en lanzarnos unos _Avadas_ a los dos, así que, con las prisas, le di un fuerte empujón a Narcissa justo cuando los mortífagos salieron de los árboles. En cuanto salió Voldemort, yo estaba dispuesto a saltar.

-Hoy no lo harás.

Y me dejé caer hacia el agua con Narcissa chillando un poco más abajo. Fueron los segundos más terroríficos de toda mi vida con aquella caída libre. Pero de repente la caída se detuvo en seco. Tenía los ojos cerrados porque no quería ver contra lo que me estrellaría, pero al abrirlos me llevé el mayor alivio al ver que estaba sobre la silla de montar de Dragona.

_Te dije que os cogería -_me recordó ella.

_Gracias, Dragona. De verdad._

Y le abracé fuertemente en el cuello procurando no dañarme con las púas.

-¡Me has empujado! –Bramó Narcissa-. Me has tirado por el precipicio sin motivo.

-Sabía que la dragona nos salvaría. Confiaba en ella –repliqué.

-Podrías haber avisado de ello, ¿no?

Narcissa estuvo unos largos minutos quejándose del empujón y de todo lo que no debería hacerle… hasta que Dragona acabó cansada de sus quejas.

_Jinete, tienes dos opciones: o le dices que se calle por las buenas, o te juro que la dejo caer al mar. Por favor, dime que puedo tirarla._

-Eh…Narcissa –la llamé. Ella seguía con las quejas -¡Narcissa! –Por fin conseguí atraer su atención-. Te recomiendo que dejes de quejarte de una vez si no quieres que la dragona te tire al mar.

-¿No se atreverá…? –dijo ella.

Dragona me dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa malévola. Una clara respuesta.

-Yo creo que sí.

Desde entonces nos ganamos todo el viaje con un silencio de lo más agradable. Dragona me dio las gracias por ello, aunque deseaba mucho poder tirar a una mortífaga de su lomo. Una lástima no haberle dado la oportunidad.

-0-

Después de un largo vuelo, Dragona aterrizó en un segundo bosque bastante alejado de la guerra en Hogwarts, donde, según ella, estaríamos a salvo por un tiempo. Un motivo más claro del aterrizaje era que no podía aguantar el peso de dos personas sobre ella mucho tiempo y casi se dejó caer; estaba agotada. Yo le vi que tenía mal aspecto, que necesitaba descansar de lo lindo. Le dije que buscara un lugar donde tumbarse y guardar reposo. Dragona no levantó cabeza y obedeció.

-Narcissa, ¿puedes ir a buscar algo de leña para hacer un fuego? –le pedí.

-Vale. –La mortífaga avanzó unos pasos antes de detenerse de repente y preguntarme-: chico…esto…Jinete, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –yo asentí-. ¿Le caigo mal a la dragona?

Pensé un momento una respuesta que me creí que era lógica para mí.

-Mira, Narcissa, Dragona odia a muerte a los mortífagos. Nada más verlos los quiere matar y tuvisteis suerte de que no os atacara mientras hablaba con Voldemort. Pero yo creo que solo odia a los que lo siguen, puede que tú puedas conseguir ganarte su confianza a su debido tiempo.

-No sé. No parece que quiera tenerme como una amistad, aunque haya abandonado a los mortífagos para buscar a mi hijo.

-Se nota que es un gran amor maternal –dije evitando las lágrimas por ser algo que yo ya no volvería a sentir.

-¿Me ayudarás a buscarlo? Solo quiero saber si está bien y salir de aquí, alejarnos de esta guerra y esperar a que todo acabe.

-Lo haré –prometí. Más que una promesa, era un deber. Eso animó a Narcissa y se puso a buscar leña por el bosque.

Por mi parte, saqué la Piedra de Comunicación de Lisandra y pensé en los sacerdotes. El contacto tardó unos segundos antes de que el Gran Sacerdote apareciera delante de mí.

-Sabía que volverías a llamar –dijo él muy seguro.

-La segunda llamada, ¿eh? –recordé.

-Dime, Jinete, ¿Cómo va todo? No os habrá pasado nada malo, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Las cosas van todo lo bien que podrían ir. Y la misión que me encomendaste va bien. Ya he rescatado a Narcissa Malfoy, aunque Lucius no estaba con ella.

-Es raro –se extrañó el sacerdote-, pensaba que el hijo, Draco, sería el más difícil de encontrar. Y ahora parece ser que el padre también dará tiempo para buscarle. ¿Cómo está Narcissa?

-Se encuentra bien. Me ayudó a salir huyendo con ella. Ahora está preocupada por su hijo y no creo que se quiera ir a ningún lado hasta que lo encuentre.

-Bueno, en ese caso, ¿Por qué no te ayuda a encontrarlo? –Sugirió el sacerdote-. Cuatro ojos ven más que dos.

-No me importa. Narcissa quería abandonar a Voldemort desde un principio, aunque le llevase la vida en ello.

-¿Te has enfrentado a Voldemort? –inquirió el sacerdote al oírme pronunciar su nombre.

-Durante un momento sí, ¿Por qué?

-Ve con mucho cuidado, Jinete. Voldemort tiene la única varita capaz de competir en fuerza mágica con la Vara de Plata y destruirla en el último de los casos.

-¿Qué varita es esa? –inquirí.

-La varita de saúco. Una de las tres piezas de las llamadas Reliquias de la Muerte. Las otras dos, la Capa de Invisibilidad y la Piedra de la Resurrección no son Reliquias muy importantes, pero la varita de saúco sí lo es porque es la varita más poderosa del mundo. Ten cuidado. Puede que ni la ayuda de Dragona te sirva para derrotarle con esa varita en su poder.

-En ese caso tendré mucho cuidado –prometí.

-No lo pongo en duda, Jinete. Id con cuidado.

Y la imagen se desvaneció en el aire. Guardé la piedra en el bolsillo y busqué el lugar donde Dragona se había tumbado. No fue difícil encontrar su descomunal cuerpo y me tumbé al lado de su cabeza. Poco tiempo después vino Narcissa con un poco de leña que encendió con un hechizo llamado _Incendio_. Ahora descansaríamos un poco. Y el tiempo en el que estuviéramos a salvo de Voldemort y los mortífagos lo aprovecharía para unir las piezas de un puzle que debía completarse.


	7. la verdad de Dragona

**Iba a ser una noche muy larga sabiendo lo que nos podría esperar si nos dormíamos. Tanto yo como Narcissa habíamos intentado conciliar el sueño aunque solo fuese un par de horas. Por desgracia, el más mínimo ruido que oíamos nos hacía abrir los ojos de golpe y sacar las varitas. Dragona, con su impresionante vista, era quien nos decía si era una falsa alarma o no.**

**-A este paso no vamos a poder descansar nada –protesté.**

**-Deberíamos estar agradecidos de que ahora estemos tranquilos junto al fuego –repuso Narcissa-. El tiempo que he estado a las órdenes de Voldemort me han hecho sospechar de la relajada noche que estamos teniendo después de aquella virulenta lucha por huir. Sabiendo de lo que es capaz, a estas horas ya habría venido a matarnos a los dos.**

**-¿Por qué tiene tantas ganas de atacar y destruir un colegio de magia? –pregunté-. Es algo que no tiene sentido.**

**-Hogwarts no es el objetivo del Señor Tenebroso –contestó Narcissa-, sino un joven. Un chico muy famoso por ser la única persona que le derrotó siendo solo un bebé.**

**-¿Un bebé? Caray, si que sería fuerte el crío –dije sorprendido.**

**Narcissa me miró extrañada, como si no se esperase aquella reacción.**

**-¿No conoces el nombre del joven?**

**-No. ¿Debería?**

**-Y con creces –me aseguró ella-. Todo el mundo le conoce; no hay nadie que no haya oído hablar de él…salvo tú. ¿Dónde se supone que vives? ¿Debajo de una roca?**

**-Si yo te contara… –murmuré.**

**Dragona gruñó a Narcissa por su forma de expresarse. Le enseñó sus afilados colmillos que indicaban que vigilase lo que decía si no quería acabar mal. Como era de esperar, tuve que ser yo quien evitara que ella la matara de un mordisco.**

_Cálmate, Dragona. Que no se ha equivocado del todo. Venimos de una ciudad subterránea en un lugar ajeno al mundo entero. Es una forma corta de decir lo que ha expresado _**-intenté defender a Narcissa.**

_Aunque sea verdad, no me gusta ese tonillo con el que lo ha comentado __**-**_**me contestó ella sin dejar de gruñir a la ex mortífaga.**

_Si no lo ha podido evitar no pasa nada. Con gruñidos no vas a conseguir que lo diga mejor._

**Dragona sentenció su enfado con un bufido e intentó ignorar nuestra conversación con el sueño.**

**-Podrías tomarte la molestia de decirme su nombre, ¿no crees? –le inquirí.**

**-Se llama Harry Potter. Pero da igual quién te lo dijera. Tarde o temprano lo acabarías sabiendo.**

**-Supongo que sí. Pero como tú dijiste, "vivo debajo de una roca" –la imité con burla.**

**-Y tú… ¿de dónde eres? –Cuestionó Narcissa-. En el colegio jamás he oído hablar de ti, y tu dominio de la magia es muy grande para no haber practicado antes.**

**-Mantengo oculto mi procedencia al igual que escondo mi verdadero nombre –respondí.**

_Buena respuesta _**-me felicitó Dragona.**

**Yo la miré. A pesar de intentar dormir –o simular que lo hacía- Dragona seguía atenta a la conversación que estaba teniendo con Narcissa.**

**-Eres un chico muy misterioso, Jinete. Lo único que se sabe de ti con certeza es que luchas en contra de los mortífagos.**

**-Y seguirá siendo así hasta que ocurra lo contrario –añadí seriamente.**

**Narcissa rió cortamente.**

**-Supongo que no voy a poder sacar más respuestas de ti. Intentaré dormir un poco, al igual que deberías hacer tú; cuando salga el sol la guerra continuará. Tenlo en cuenta.**

**Dicho esto, la ex mortífaga se tumbó cerca del fuego y cerró los ojos. En cuestión de minutos había conseguido conciliar el sueño, y lo supe por un nuevo ruido externo al que ella no reaccionó. Por mi parte, intentaba dormir aunque solo fuese un par de horas. Hasta le ordenaba a mi propia mente de cerrar los ojos y descansar. Pero era absolutamente inútil.**

_Sigue intentándolo. De los dos eres tú quién debe descansar más __**-**_** insistió Dragona.**

**-Lo sé. Pero no puedo y no sé por qué me pasa esto –me quejé-. Debo estar bien descansado para cuando tenga que ir a buscar al hijo de Narcissa.**

_Sé lo que te pasa. Es por algo que te preocupa; algo que te parecía resuelto y que vuelve con un cambio inesperado._

**-Sí… Han surgido muchas cosas desde que entramos en la batalla por defender Hogwarts. Supe que mi primo podría estar vivo todavía y descubrí el…**

**No me apeteció acabar la frase. Aquel descubrimiento sí me había dolido de verdad. La muerte de mis padres estaba relacionada con Dragona, pero todavía no entendía qué había entre mis padres, ella, y Voldemort. Esas eran las dudas que más me torturaban mentalmente. Quería respuestas y Dragona era el único ser que me podría darlas.**

**-Ya sé lo que me impide dormir –dije seriamente-, y eres tú, Dragona. Desde que supe que estabas involucrada en esto más de lo que imaginaba, no he dejado de pensar en ello.**

_Supuse que llegaría este momento. Y más tras haberlo vivido en primera persona_** -dijo ella-. **_Lamento ser una carga para ti._

**-Quiero que me contestes a unas preguntas, Dragona –exigí-. Y esta vez no aceptaré un en otra ocasión como respuesta. Quiero salir de dudas ahora mismo.**

_Está bien, pregunta lo que quieras._

**Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer que las piezas del rompecabezas encajaran poco a poco y me diera cuenta de la situación a la que me estaba enfrentando. La batalla de Hogwarts había acabado en un segundo plano para mí.**

**-Cuando estaba hablando con Voldemort sobre mis padres y él te habló… ¿Qué os dijisteis? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo os lo dijisteis?**

_El cómo es una respuesta sencilla. Hablé con Voldemort en una lengua que sin duda ambos entendíamos: el Parsel, también conocida como la lengua de las serpientes._

**-¿Lengua de las serpientes? Pero si tú eres una dragona –repliqué.**

_Eso no significa que no pueda hablarlo. Los dragones compartimos muchas características relacionadas completamente con los reptiles. Y observé que todo lo que sea de esa especie puede hablar Parsel como si fuera innato. Y en ellos me incluyo._

**-¿Yo podría aprender esa lengua?**

_No que yo sepa_** -negó Dragona-.**_ Entre los humanos solo conozco a Voldemort, y él lo sabe por ser no sé qué heredero… Por eso me entendió._

**-¿Y qué os dijisteis?**

_Cosas del pasado. De mí y del Primer Jinete. Nuestra historia se vincula con la suya… y creo que con la tuya también._

**-¿En qué sentido?**

_En la muerte._

**La sequedad de la respuesta que había dado Dragona me dejó de piedra. La historia del Primer Jinete y ella estaba enlazada con su odio a los mortífagos. Después de pensar un poco, recordé algo que despertó una sorpresa en mi rostro.**

**-Me mentiste –salté sorprendido-. Sí sabías por qué los mortífagos te querían… ¡Y tu venganza es por la muerte del Primer Jinete!**

**Dragona cerró los ojos y esbozó una débil sonrisa a la vez que giraba su cara en dirección opuesta a mí. No estaba seguro pero me pareció ver como una lágrima se deslizaba por sus escamas.**

_Es cierto. Lo has deducido a la perfección -_**afirmó Dragona-. **_Mi odio a los mortífagos queda marcado por su fallecimiento. Y también sé por qué me quiere ese maldito hombre calvo._

**-Ya no puedes seguir escondiendo nada, Dragona. Debes contarme, aunque no sea con detalles, tu relación con el Primer Jinete. Tal vez así te sientas mejor.**

**Dragona mantuvo un instante de silencio antes de empezar a contarme su historia.**

_Todo empezó hace bastante tiempo, diría que unos veinte años. Vivía de forma muy distinta a la de ahora: podía salir a la superficie, cazar mi comida hasta hartarme y después regresar a la ciudad. Siempre que regresaba de una cacería, el Primer Jinete me esperaba impaciente y me preguntaba cómo había estado la comida. Aquellos momentos eran los más felices de mi vida._

**-¿Podrías decir su nombre? –Pregunté de repente-. Ya que estás contando su historia…**

**Dragona calló un momento antes de acabar diciendo una sola palabra:**

_Koran._

**Entonces volvió a callar. Debía ser doloroso por el silencio que mostraba Dragona. Le dije que podía continuar cuando quisiera, intentando que siguiera con su historia de la manera más apropiada. Dragona se quedó mirando el fuego –ya llegando a su extinción- antes de proceder. Parecía que las aún vivas llamas infundieron nuevas fuerzas con las que proseguir con su explicación.**

**Dragona esperó un momento y luego continuó.**

_Pero un día los sacerdotes nos bloquearon la salida a la superficie cuando Koran y yo solo íbamos a dar un paseo por la isla. Pedimos explicaciones y ellos contestaron que las defensas de la ciudad –mágicas, por supuesto- habían sido alteradas por una fuerza externa muy poderosa. Vieron más seguro que nos quedáramos con ellos dentro de las murallas._

_Los siguientes días de ausencia de libertad me fueron muy lentos, aunque con Koran no me importaba. Aun así, la calma que había cambió en tan solo cuestión de minutos en el momento en el que sentí que algo malo iba a pasar._

_A pesar de que Koran intentó calmarme, no consiguió su propósito, pues de la nada nos habíamos metido en una violenta batalla contra seres envueltos en humo negro. Todo era un caos, esos seres usaban solamente la magia de las varitas –que por aquel entonces yo desconocía- y acaban con facilidad con los defensores. Koran sugirió de ayudarles con mis llamas, pero los sacerdotes se negaron rotundamente. Y eso me molestó mucho. Al final acabamos rechazando su ofensiva, pero por solo unos días._

_Cuando volvieron a la carga, irrumpieron violentamente en el castillo donde Koran y yo estábamos para escondernos. Los guardias nos intentaron proteger, pero les fue en vano y murieron por el impacto de un rayo verde. Koran se puso delante de mí con tal de evitar que me hicieran daño e intentó usar la magia para deshacerse de ellos, pero él era alguien cuya magia le era muy difícil de usar, de modo que no iba a lograr su meta. Y al ver que no podía, quemé a los hombres._

_Koran no quería que yo le defendiera siempre que él se viera en peligro. Quería ayudar, y yo también, por lo que, tras horas y horas de debate con los sacerdotes y el Gran Sacerdote, creamos la Vara de Plata con la principal finalidad de que la varita pudiera usarse de la misma forma que aquellos hombres utilizaban las suyas. Fue un gran éxito._

_Desde entonces nuestra defensiva pasó a ser ofensiva. Koran, montado sobre mí, repelió muchas ofensivas de nuestros adversarios gracias al poder de la Vara de Plata. Con el tiempo, ambos bandos atacaron con todas su fuerzas y parecía que solo uno quedaría en pie. Y ni Koran ni yo pensábamos que seríamos nosotros._

_La batalla se extendió hasta la tierra del bosque, donde soldados con armas y armaduras encantadas mataban a los hombres con túnicas negras y máscaras plateadas. Aterricé por petición de Koran para ayudarles, pero nosotros dos nos metimos en nuestra propia batalla. El enemigo nos rodeó y ambos nos cubrimos las espaldas: Koran lanzaba hechizos con la varita sin parar mientras que yo quebraba huesos como ramas secas con los colmillos._

_Y entonces sucedió: cuando ya no había más de esos hombres que nos detuvieran, apareció él, Voldemort, con una sonrisa malévola y sensación de victoria. Le gruñí furiosamente, pero no lo intimidé. Mantuvimos una muy ligera conversación en la que el hombre de piel pálida dijo que solo me quería a mí, nada más, y si me iba con él, nadie sufriría más dolor. Obviamente la respuesta de Koran fue una negación llena de ira. Voldemort, al no conseguirme por las buenas, lo hizo por las malas y lanzó un rayo verde contra Koran. Él reaccionó sacando de la varita un rayo plateado que evitó su muerte. Pero no por mucho tiempo._

_Como ya sabes, la Vara de Plata tiene un fragmento de mi alma. Por aquel entonces la varita era una creación reciente y mi vínculo a ella no se había roto del todo, esto es, el rayo plateado era mi poder, la fuerza que desprendía mi alma que, para mantenerse viva y no debilitarse ante la fuerza contra la que luchaba, usaba el vínculo para absorberme mis fuerzas. Al principio no era grave, pero unos minutos después ya era muy peligroso: la Vara de Plata me estaba consumiendo por completo. Si continuaba, moriría._

_Koran se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba cuando ya casi estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos con mi cuerpo tirado en la tierra del bosque. Comprendió que la Vara de Plata era la causante de mi situación y detuvo el rayo plateado, dejando que el verde de Voldemort le diera de lleno en el pecho. Su cuerpo impactó contra el mío, sin vida. Intenté levantarme para matar, quemar, descuartizar y todo lo que se pueda imaginar. Mí único objetivo era acabar con Voldemort en aquel momento, no me importaba cómo, aunque tuviese que arriesgar mi vida por vengarme. Pero mi debilidad solo consiguió que Voldemort pudiera hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Por suerte, los soldados y los sacerdotes llegaron a la escena y lucharon contra Voldemort. Él al verse en gran desventaja, huyó y desapareció._

_Después de enterrar el cuerpo de Koran, el Gran Sacerdote me sugirió que ocultara mi nombre por seguridad de lo que podía hacer Voldemort si descubría cómo funcionaba la magia que usábamos y guardó la Vara de Plata hasta que mi vínculo se rompiera definitivamente. Desde entonces, tras tres años estando con el mejor Jinete de Dragón que había tenido hasta ahora, he estado buscando para mí misma datos sobre quiénes eran los que nos atacaron, y quién era Voldemort. Cuando lo supe todo, juré que mataría a todos y cada uno de los mortífagos y, sobre todo, a ese Señor Tenebroso._

**El silencio invadió el entorno cuando cesaron los pensamientos de Dragona. Me había quedado de piedra con todas aquellas explicaciones. Comprendí por qué tenía tanto odio a los mortífagos y, en parte, lo compartía con ella, pues mis padres –y probablemente mi primo- también murieron a manos de los mortífagos. También dirigí una mirada a la Vara de Plata, que lanzaba débiles destellos blanquecinos al girarla cerca del fuego. Sentí ganas de romperla por el daño que le hizo a Dragona, pero la necesitaba si quería vencer a Voldemort.**

**-De modo que fue eso. –dije para romper el silencio. Dragona, que había vuelto a posar sus ojos platinos en las llamas, centró su atención en mí-. No sé hablar Parsel, pero apostaría que fue eso de lo que hablaste con Voldemort, ¿verdad?**

**Dragona asintió con la cabeza.**

_Con aquella conversación supe que no había dejado sus propósitos. A pesar de haber muerto hace diecisiete años y resurgido a la vida…a saber de qué forma._

**-Debo admitir una cosa, Dragona: a pesar de saber al menos el motivo por el que odias a Voldemort y a los mortífagos, has despertado otro tipo de dudas en mí. Como por ejemplo el tema de la magia. ¿Koran no usaba la misma magia que yo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver la magia con el nombre de una persona?**

_La magia de Koran, así como la mía o la de los sacerdotes, está basada en un idioma antiguo muy diferente a la que usan los mortífagos y tú. Son dos magias muy distintas: en una la magia depende de cuan fuerte sea el portador de la varita (basándome en lo que vi con Koran) y la otra la magia depende de la fuerza de uno. No sé como se hace magia con las varitas, pero nuestra magia es la invocación pura de los elementos y todo aquello que se pronuncie en el idioma antiguo. Y lo de los nombres está muy ligado a ello._

**-¿Cómo?**

_Con la magia se puede buscar el nombre real de las cosas, un segundo nombre, el que define a la persona. Si alguien descubre el nombre real de otra persona, puede poseerla y tenerla a su merced para lo que sea, por eso el Gran Sacerdote me pidió que ocultara mi nombre bajo cualquier otro, aunque fuese raro. Supongo que él te obligó a hacer lo mismo contigo._

**-Sí. Desde que llegué a la ciudad subterránea nadie me ha llamado por el nombre que tengo –recordé-. Hasta que tú me llamaste Jinete.**

_Y tú a mí Dragona_** –añadió ella.**

**-Supongo que no podré conocer nunca el nombre por el que debería llamarte de verdad con este problema del nombre real.**

**Dragona me miró fijamente a los ojos. Yo le devolví la mirada y nos quedamos así unos instantes. Después, la dragona irguió la cabeza, dubitativa, y acto seguido dijo:**

_Tal vez pueda decírtelo. Los mortífagos no conocen los efectos del nombre real y yo confío en ti. Pero hay una condición: mi nombre solo podrás decirlo mentalmente. Cuando hables, sigue llamándome Dragona, ¿De acuerdo?_

**-Te lo prometo –dije con tono serio para darle aún más confianza.**

_Muy bien. Entonces te lo diré tras tantos años de ocultarlo. Me sorprende que no me haya olvidado de éste después de tanto tiempo…en fin… mi nombre es Elara._

**-Elara… -murmuré- Quiero decir…**_ Elara es un nombre muy bonito._

**La dragona sacó una rápida risotada, aunque eso no evitó que me riñera por decir su nombre a pesar de haberlo solo susurrado. Si tanto le preocupaba que alguien más supiera su nombre por lo del nombre real, no iba a ser quien para mantenerlo oculto.**

_Supongo que ahora yo tendré que decirte el mío ya que tú me has dicho el tuyo._

_Ni se te ocurra._

**Me sorprendió escuchar cómo Elara rechazaba la oportunidad de conocer el nombre de su jinete. Sentí la necesidad de preguntarle el motivo de esa respuesta.**

_¿Acaso te he pedido yo tu nombre?_ **–dijo Elara con tono suave-.**_ Hasta que no te lo pregunte, no me ofrezcas esa oportunidad. Ten en cuenta que me encantaría saber tu nombre, Jinete, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar._

**Acepté la opinión de la dragona. La conversación había llegado a su final por el silencio que inundó el aire. Bostecé. Al parecer, hablar tanto me había dado ganas de dormir por fin. Elara me lo recomendó con un tono más exhortativo que de petición y me recosté en una de sus enormes patas. Antes de dormir, también le mandé una recomendación a Elara para que descansara igualmente ella un poco, a lo que me respondió que lo haría cuando de verdad ella tuviera ganas de cerrar los ojos.**


	8. Plan matinal

Narcissa regresó cuando llevaba un rato despierto. Elara se dirigió a la ex mortífaga y le gruñó. No le gustaba que hubiera vuelto después de un incalculable tiempo. Narcissa intentó explicarse diciendo que sólo estaba dando un paseo para despertarse, pero eso no convenció a la dragona. Siguió gruñendo hasta que yo le pedí que parara.

-Así no conseguirás ganarte la confianza de Dragona –le dije a Narcissa.

-Si no pone ella un poco de su parte, lo dudo –replicó ella-. ¿Qué tiene de malo dar una vuelta para estar despierta?

-Si estamos en una guerra… ¡Todo! –le reñí-. ¿Es que quieres que te capturen y te maten?

_Por mí perfecto _–le oí decir a Elara.

-Déjame tranquila; estoy preocupada por mi hijo y soy capaz de llegar al fin del mundo para saber que está bien.

Narcissa se sumió en sus pensamientos y no contestó a nada de lo que le fuera a preguntar. El fuego seguía echando humo, así que lo apagué con los pies para evitar un posible incendio. Luego los pensamientos de la dragona volvieron a penetrar en mi mente.

_Voy a cazar_–comentó-._Llevo días sin comer nada y va siendo hora de llenar el estómago de carne._

_¿Crees que encontrarás ciervos o cualquier animal que te sacien el hambre? _–le pregunté.

_Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Volveré en un par de horas. No te alejes de aquí y… habla con Narcissa. Si queremos seguir salvando a la familia Malfoy necesitamos que un miembro de ésta pueda decirnos algo._

Dicho esto, Elara extendió sus alas y voló en busca de algo para comer. Tuve que taparme la cara con el brazo, pues el batir de las alas de la dragona había levantado algo más que el simple viento.

Narcissa se había sentado y apoyado en la base de un tronco con las manos sujetándole la cabeza. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello negro y blanco y sacó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Perdona por haberme ido sin decir nada –dijo Narcissa al notar mi presencia-. Sólo quería despertar mejor y, a la vez, pensar en mi hijo. No he tenido la más mínima intención de abandonaros. Lo juro.

No dije nada durante un largo y eterno minuto.

Al final dije:

-Debe ser muy preocupante saber que tienes un ser querido que puede correr un gran peligro.

-No puedes llegar a imaginarte cuánto.

Tal vez si podría saberlo. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que mi primo aún siguiera con vida si Voldemort no lo mató con un _Avada _por la espalda como si fuese un cuchillo. Podría haber fallado y hubiera estado separado de él durante estos últimos siete años. Me aferraba fuertemente a la posibilidad mínima de volver a verlo con vida.

-Pero... ¿Sabes algo de él? –pregunté-. Quiero decir, dónde está y todo eso.

Narcissa alzó la cabeza y respiró profundamente, como si quisiera tener fuerzas para decir lo que fuera a responderme.

-Sé que está en Hogwarts. Estoy completamente segura de ello. Voldemort lo utilizó para hacer que los mortífagos entraran en el castillo por otra entrada que no fuera ni volando ni por los puentes. Un acceso que llevase justo al interior de la escuela.

-¿Crees que sigue allí?

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza.

-No hay duda. Todo indica que mi Draco no ha salido del castillo. Entre la dura guerra de anoche en la que tanto el cielo como la tierra estaban imposibles de salir con vida (y los puentes que fueron destruidos por los alumnos), sería raro que consiguiese huir. Podría haberse aparecido, pero el bosque está bien vigilado por los mortífagos y lo encontrarían.

-Así que todo apunta a Hogwarts…

Ahora ya sabía dónde continuar buscando. Sería la primera vez que me internase entre las paredes del castillo en el que iba a estudiar y esperaba no perderme por las clases.

-¿Y del padre? –Pregunté de repente-. Tengo que salvar a los tres, no sólo a dos.

-Lucius seguirá con Voldemort. Quizás en otro grupo de mortífagos. Hay una posibilidad de que él también esté buscando a Draco, a su manera.

Lucius sería la última persona. No quiero volver a encontrarme aún con Voldemort porque habría estado planeando algo para matarme y quedarse con Elara. Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Mientras esperábamos a que Elara regresara de su cacería, me puse a idear algo que me permitiera dar con Draco en poco tiempo –algo que escaseaba- y después, coger a Lucius y ponerlos en un lugar a salvo. Voldemort continuaría con su ofensiva al castillo por lo que me dijo Narcissa de aquel joven, Harry, para matarlo igual que a mí. Tal vez debería hablar con él. En cualquier caso, tenía muchas cosas en mente y probablemente no podría hacerlas todas. No creí que al Gran Sacerdote le gustase que abandonara a los Malfoy con tal de seguir mi intención de matar a Voldemort y, después, salvar Hogwarts.

No podía fijar un plan para hacerlo todo.

Las dos horas de espera se me hicieron casi eternas. Elara no había vuelto y ya pensaba en que le había ocurrido algo, pues sospechaba que ella no estuviese aquí tal y como dijo.

Al final, el enorme cuerpo plateado de la dragona aterrizó de tal forma que el suelo vibró bajo mis pies. Aquella acción nos hizo dar un sobresalto a mí y a Narcissa, que estábamos metidos en nuestras mentes. Elara contactó conmigo al ver el gran susto que me había dado.

_No deberías dormirte en los laureles, Jinete_–me riñó-._¿Qué habrías hecho si fuera el enemigo?_

_El enemigo no habría hecho temblar la tierra, sino que nos habría lanzado un _Avada_a escondidas entre los árboles, y era en eso en lo que estaba centrado_–me defendí.

Elara sacó un gruñido alegre.

_¿Has conseguido comer algo? _–le pregunté.

_He cazado lo que he podido. Tenías razón: no hay ciervos en este bosque. Pero al menos he podido llenarme la barriga con conejos y liebres. En grandes cantidades me han alimentado lo suficiente para aguantar. ¿Has hablado con Narcissa?_

_Sí._

_¿Y cuál será tú próximo movimiento?_

Le expliqué que debíamos volver a Hogwarts. Draco tendría que andar por algún lugar del castillo. Elara notó cierta desconfianza en mí y me preguntó qué sucedía. Yo le contesté que no creía que fuera a ser bien recibido un chico desconocido que entra en el castillo repentinamente. La dragona dijo que a ella sí la conocían por proteger Hogwarts durante un tiempo del ataque de los mortífagos y que, en el caso de que me fueran a hacer algo que ella no aceptara, les enseñaría de lo que era capaz de hacer una dragona enfadada.

_Mientras no te excedas en lo que hagas…_

_No. Mientras ellos no se pasen con lo que te hagan, si es que harán algo._

-Supongo que tu próximo destino es Hogwarts, ¿no, Jinete? –me preguntó Narcissa. Asentí con la cabeza-. Pues entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga yo? No puedo acompañarte, no lo veo nada recomendable.

-Y tampoco puedes quedarte porque tal vez Voldemort vaya en tu búsqueda también –añadí-. Déjame pensar un momento…

No se me pudo ocurrir nada porque sentí que Elara hacía algo extraño. Tenía la cabeza bien erguida y miraba en una sola dirección muy atentamente. En alguna ocasión se extrañaba, pero instantáneamente volvía a fijarse en lo que pudiera haber tras los árboles que nos rodeaban.

_¿Qué pasa?_–le pregunté.

_Creo que hay alguien en peligro. He oído un grito de desesperación _–respondió Elara sin abandonar su postura.

_¿Está lejos de aquí?_

_Lo dudo. Se oía bastante claro así que no debe estar a más de medio kilómetro de aquí en la dirección en la que he mirado._

Dudé un segundo y entonces empecé a decir:

-Muy bien. Esto es lo que haremos: Narcissa, Dragona ha escuchado algo que nos puede poner en peligro. Yo iré a inspeccionar qué ha sido mientras tú estás con ella. Dragona, necesito que busques un lugar donde Narcissa pueda estar a salvo mientras yo estoy en Hogwarts…

-Espera un segundo, Jinete –me detuvo Narcissa-. Comprendo que deba estar cerca de Dragona con tal de asegurarte de que no me pasa nada pero… ¿Cómo quieres que la siga si se va volando?

-Solo hay una forma –dije. Y miré a Elara.

Ella tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que me pasaba por la cabeza. Y su reacción fue la que ya esperaba.

_No. Ni hablar._

_No te queda otra, Elara. No quiero que Narcissa vaya sola por el bosque. Tendrás que dejar que vaya sobre tu lomo._

_¡Y yo no quiero que tú vayas solo! _-Bramó la dragona-._Toleré que fuera sobre mí la vez que estabas a punto de morir porque la tenía de camino y porque tú estabas conmigo para callarla. No pienso dejar que otra persona me monte, ¡Por algo tú eres mi Jinete!_

Me sentía fatal con aquellos gritos mentales de Elara. Era como si estuviese sintiendo algo más que sus pensamientos, sus emociones también parecían alcanzarme. Intenté ignorarlos como pude para contestar.

_Elara, por favor, necesito que hagas esto. ¿Quién sabe si esa persona estará bien? Hay que ayudarla. _–Elara intentó decirme algo, pero extrañamente pude evitar que penetrara en mi mente para hablarme. Eso me extrañó a mí también, aunque no le di importancia y continué-._ Está claro que no puede ser una trampa, si pensabas decir eso, tú misma has dicho que era un grito desesperado. Eso es bastante motivo para ver que se trata de un enemigo de los mortífagos._

_También puede estar fingiendo…_

_Qué tozuda eres… Vamos, Elara, hazlo por una vez. Ya sabes lo que dijo el Gran Sacerdote: si te sientes amenazada, puedes recurrir a la muerte._

La dragona titubeó un momento, pero luego pareció gustarle la idea de matar a Narcissa si se le presentaba la ocasión. Sacó algo parecido a un suspiro y me dijo:

_Está bien. Pero no tardaré mucho, así que cuando tú hayas acabado con el rescate o lo que sea, házmelo saber, ¿Entendido?_

_Alto y claro._

Le dije a Narcissa que se fuera con Elara hasta un lugar seguro. Ella no aprobó a la primera eso de ir montada sobre la dragona –en eso desconfiaba de ella tanto como Elara desconfiaba de los mortífagos-, pero después de otra conversación con ella como con la que tuve mentalmente con Elara conseguí hacer que la montara. Eso sí, con un temor en el cuerpo insuperable.

Cuando Elara despegó batiendo con mucha fuerza sus grandes alas, seguido de un grito de Narcissa que se notaba como se atenuaba a medida que la dragona ganaba altura, saqué la Vara de Plata y me adentré en el bosque. Fui en la dirección en la que Elara se había quedado como paralizada con aquel grito y esperaba que no fuese muy largo el camino que debía recorrer.

Tal y como dijo Elara, no debí avanzar más de unos trescientos metros en la misma dirección cuando oí con claridad un grito. Era de una joven y, por la intensidad del grito, no estaban demasiado lejos. Avancé sigilosamente entre los árboles y me detuve justo cuando la voz de la joven no podía oírse con más claridad.

Fue entonces cuando los vi.


	9. La defensora de Hogwarts

Eran cuatro mortífagos. Todos ellos con su típica túnica negra, la capucha puesta y la cara tapada por una máscara plateada. Dos de ellos agarraban firmemente a una joven de cabello castaño oscuro de longitud hasta un poco más por debajo de los hombros y vestía unos vaqueros azul oscuro y una camiseta de manga larga marrón y negra. Forcejeaba con fuerza contra sus agresores y parecía que no iba a ceder nunca.

-Está niñata no se va a calmar nunca –se quejó uno de los mortífagos.

-¡Soltadme!

-Que te lo has creído. No vas a irte a ninguna parte.

Uno de los mortífagos que no tenía agarrada a la chica se dio la vuelta, irritado.

-Vale, ya me está cansando este paseíto contigo chillando y forcejeando sin parar. Pensé que sería más fácil llevar ante el Señor Tenebroso a una mocosa de Hogwarts. Tendremos que hacer el viaje más… relajante.

Vi que sacaba su varita de la túnica y apuntaba con ella a la joven. Ésta detuvo su forcejeo al instante y le invadió el miedo. En esos momentos podía morir o, quizás, caer bajo alguno de los hechizos que aprendí.

No lo iba a permitir.

Preparé la Vara de Plata y apunté al mortífago que estaba a punto de hacerle algo a la chica. Cuando vi que más o menos lo tenía en el punto de mira, grité:

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

El rayo verde salió de la Vara de Plata e impactó violentamente contra el mortífago que estaba a punto de hechizar a la joven. Los otros tres mortífagos se asustaron y miraron en todas direcciones en busca del causante de la muerte de su compañero.

-¿Dónde está? ¿De dónde ha salido ese _Avada_?

Intenté asomarme desde mi escondite, pero lo único que conseguí fue darme a conocer ante mis adversarios. Tres _ Avadas _volaron hacia mi pecho sin freno. Por suerte, volví a ocultarme detrás del árbol y dos de los rayos chocaron contra el tronco. Mi cuerpo sintió como el árbol se estaba marchitando por dentro, perdiendo su energía y su vida.

Los _Avadas _continuaron cayendo sin cese, impidiendo que me moviera. Gracias a esa distracción, escuché como la joven se zafó de uno de los mortífagos y gritaba:

_-¡Desmaius!_

Repitió la misma palabra unas cuantas veces más y los rayos verdes dejaron de molestarme. Esperé unos segundos hasta que creí oportuno salir y, cuando lo hice, la joven me estaba apuntando con su varita.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí? –preguntó sin bajar la varita.

Yo, en cambio, alcé la Vara de Plata para que ella no la perdiera de vista y lentamente la dejé en el suelo sin perderla de vista en ningún momento.

-Tranquila –le dije-. Vine a ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? Has lanzado una de las tres maldiciones a un mortífago. Eso no inspira mucha confianza.

-¿Tres maldiciones? –repetí extrañado.

-¿No conoces ni qué es el hechizo que acabas de lanzar?

-Sólo sé que mata. Me es más que suficiente para usarla contra ellos –Y señalé a uno de los mortífagos con la mano.

La joven no terminaba de creerse lo que escuchaba. Puso una mueca de sorpresa y bajó la varita, incrédula.

-En serio, ¿quién eres? Apareces de la nada, matas a un mortífago con una de las tres maldiciones y no sabes qué son. Y tampoco te he visto nunca.

-Bueno… -empecé a decir. No sabía muy bien cómo contarle mi situación-. Espera un segundo, ¿y tú? Les he oído decir al mortífago que maté que eres de Hogwarts. El castillo está siendo atacado desde anoche y tú estás en este bosque a kilómetros de él.

La joven calló. La había cogido por la misma dirección que ella había hecho conmigo.

-Primero tú –dijo rápidamente ella-. Luego ya veré si te digo algo sobre mí.

-Está bien, como quieras. ¿Me dejas? –cuestioné agachándome lentamente a por mi varita. Ella asintió, pero con al condición de que la dejase en un lugar a la vista. Acepté sin replicar y dejé la Vara de Plata a la altura de mi cabeza-. Bueno, para empezar, es normal que no sepas quién soy; nunca he estado en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué pasó para que no fueras? ¿No recibiste la carta? –Preguntó la joven.

-No quiero hablar de ello –dije muy serio-. El caso es que estoy aquí para ayudaros. No soy un mortífago, antes prefiero estar muerto a ser uno de ellos. Pero no conozco más hechizo que los que usaron los mortífagos contra mí: _Imperio, Crucio _y _Avada Kedavra._ Por eso usé uno de ellos, no sé ninguno aparte de esos.

-Has pronunciado las tres maldiciones que jamás deben decirse ni usarse –explicó ella-. Pero veo que tu forma de usarlos es diferente a la habitual. No las usas para el mal, sino para el bien.

-Me gustaría aprender otros hechizos que no lleven a la muerte o la tortura. Conjuros que me permitan pasar desapercibido, o aturdir a los otros.

Parecía que la joven tuvo compasión de mí, pues se guardó la varita, pensando que no le haría falta por el momento. Gracias a ese gesto, pude bajar la Vara de Plata. Me estaba doliendo el brazo de tanto mantenerla a la altura de mi cabeza.

-Yo te puedo enseñar. Sé muchos de ellos y muy útiles. –Le pregunté si ya podía estar tranquilo por ser atacado por ella-. Sí, veo que no serás capaz de matar a alguien a quien quieres echar una mano. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me gustaría decírtelo, pero lo tengo prohibido. Pero puedes llamarme Jinete.

La joven se extrañó. Me preguntó por qué no podía decirle mi nombre auténtico y por qué tenía que llamarme Jinete.

-Pues yo…

No sabía que responder. Llevaba siete años sin decir mi nombre en la ciudad subterránea y nadie me había dicho nada contradictorio –todos estaban hasta mejor acostumbrados a llamarme chico antes y Jinete después de conocer a Elara- y jamás pensé en una respuesta clara a ello cuando, al menos, Elara no estuviera conmigo.

-¿No puedo ocultar eso? –pregunté nervioso-. Es una cosa personal, no un secreto que pueda amenazarte.

Aunque la chica no estaba del todo de acuerdo, terminó por ceder. Pero seguro que buscaría una forma de sacarme mi verdadero nombre tarde o temprano. Ahora era su turno de dar explicaciones.

-Estoy aquí porque huí de Hogwarts. Mataron a mi mejor amiga cuando luchábamos juntas en el aire sobre nuestras escobas voladoras y nos vimos en una gran desventaja en cuestión de minutos. No podía aterrizar, así que tuve que irme. Los mortífagos (estos cuatro, concretamente) estuvieron persiguiéndome por todas partes toda la noche. Al final caí de la escoba y me atraparon. Y un tiempo después, apareciste tú.

-Y tú nombre es…

-Stillman, Sarah Stillman.

Había sido una presentación un tanto fuera de lo habitual, aunque el resultado fue el mismo. Ahora que había salvado a la joven en apuros, me dispuse a darle la noticia a Elara. Pero Elara actuó mucho antes de hacerlo yo.

_¿Estás bien?_ –me preguntó.

_Sí. No era una trampa _–aclaré-_, sino que acabo de salvar a una defensora de Hogwarts. ¿Has encontrado un lugar seguro para Narcissa?_

_El mejor que hemos podido. Pero a la mortífaga le parece adecuado, así que no voy a replicarle._

_Seguro que han sido otros motivos, pero vale. Ya me contarás cómo ha sido el vuelo con ella sobre tu lomo, ahora necesitaría que vinieras aquí. Hay algunos mortífagos y no dudaría que hubiera más._

_Ya estoy de camino._

Cuando Elara dijo eso, pensé que tardaría unos cinco o diez minutos como mucho. Pero no pasaron ni dos cuando el brillante cuerpo plateado de la dragona aterrizó justo detrás de mí.

Elara observó detenidamente a Sarah. Quería asegurarse de que no podría traicionarnos a la mínima oportunidad. Después de un exhaustivo estudio, irguió la cabeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Pero Sarah no estaba tranquila.

Ella se quedó petrificada al ver el gran ser que era Elara. Tenía puestos los ojos como platos y levantó la cabeza todo lo que pudo para ver todo el cuerpo de la dragona. Tras unos segundos de auténtica sorpresa, pudo volver a hablar.

-Es el dragón que nos ayudó cuando la barrera cayó –dijo sin apartar la mirada de Elara, de la misma forma que hacia la dragona con ella-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

_¿Que qué hago aquí? ¡Pues acompañar a mi Jinete! ¿No se nota?_

_Ella no sabe que soy tu Jinete, Elara _**–repuse.**

-Nos sorprendió que llegara cuando el ataque por aire había comenzado, pensábamos que nos mataría en vez de ofrecernos su ayuda. Y ahora me sorprende que esté aquí, quieto, sin hacer nada.

_¿Quieto__**?**_ –repitió Elara arqueando una ceja.

_¿Quieres que le cuente lo nuestro?_

_Bueno, si es una defensora de Hogwarts, no veo inconveniente alguno._

-En realidad, Sarah, no cogí el mote de Jinete por nada.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Sarah.

-Pues que este dragón, que también tiene un mote simple y es Dragona (es que tampoco quiere que le llamen por su auténtico nombre), es mi… bueno… montura.

Sarah se estaba quedando cada vez más estupefacta con cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó aún sin creerse absolutamente nada. Asentí con la cabeza-. Yo pensaba que tenías el mote por…no sé… ser bueno montando caballos… Pero ¿un dragón? Quiero decir, ¿una dragona?

-Sé que parece increíble, pero así es.

-Eso significa que está a tus órdenes, ¿no?

Intercambié una mirada con Elara. La dragona se estaba cansando de tanta sorpresa por parte de Sarah. Aunque también me dejó un claro mensaje mental.

_Vigila lo que vayas a contestar, pequeño._

-Más o menos, diría yo –respondí-. Si yo voy sobre ella, es obvio que me obedece, pero no es obligatorio que lo haga. Ella hace lo que cree más conveniente para los dos. No está sometida a mí voluntad. Es mi amiga, no mi esclava.

_Me gusta como das las respuestas a ciertas preguntas, Jinete. Y esta no ha sido la única vez._

Sonreí disimuladamente ante el halago de Elara por mi contestación. Pareció que también sacó de dudas a Sarah. La joven se acercó cautelosamente a Elara. La dragona no hizo ningún ademán de rechazarla, aunque la miraba un tanto curiosa.

-Tan fuerte y tan bella al mismo tiempo… espectacular. Los dragones son así, aunque ella es… diferente de los demás.

-¿Y eso? –inquirí extrañado.

-Los dragones que he visto (y han sido pocos, la verdad) son cuadrúpedos como cualquier otro, pero sus alas son las patas delanteras. Dragona, en cambio, tiene cuatro patas propias y dos enormes alas en su espalda. Incluso puede que sea más grande que un dragón normal.

_¿Dragones que tienen alas por patas? ¡Qué raro! _–le oí comentar a la dragona.

-¿Suelen estar por aquí?

Sarah negó con la cabeza.

-Es muy poco probable. Y si estuvieran, matarían tanto a los mortífagos como a nosotros. Por eso la sorpresa de la llegada de Dragona sin escupir llamas por todas partes.

_Serían una gran ayuda, ¿no crees? _–dije con tono optimista.

_Quizá_–se limitó a contestar Elara.

_¿No te gustaría tener seres como tú en nuestro bando?_–pregunte. Me extrañaba que Elara no viera bien tener más dragones como ayuda.

_Sarah lo ha dicho muy bien: soy diferente. No sólo físicamente, sino mentalmente también. Sobre todo en esto último. Dudo que los otros dragones sean incluso capaces de razonar como yo._

_¿Te cae bien Sarah?_

_Sabe algo de dragones y es una defensora de Hogwarts. Con que sea una defensora, me es más que suficiente para depositar mi confianza en ella._

Mientras mantenía la comunicación mental con Elara, no nos dimos cuenta de que Sarah se había marchado. La dragona no se extrañó de su desaparición, aunque yo la busqué por el bosque, seguido de Elara. Llamé a Sarah con el tono de voz más elevado con el que creía adecuado gritar sin ser escuchado. No hubo respuesta hasta que pasaron varios minutos.

Sarah reapareció con una escoba de madera en su mano derecha. Le dije que debió avisarnos de que se iba a hace algo, a lo que ella contestó que era más recomendable alejarse de la escena del combate ya que los hechizos que ella usó solo aturdieron a los mortífagos y no los mató. Elara decidió volver sobre sus pasos a acabar el trabajo.

Sentí curiosidad por la escoba. Pregunté a Sarah para qué servía y ella contestó:

-Para volar, obviamente.

Me explicó cómo se usaba y también me hizo una demostración. Me quedé atónito al verla levitando sobre un palo de madera con una punta llena de heno atado con una cuerda. Era algo que no había visto nunca o que, probablemente, olvidé cuando era pequeño.

Sarah me invitó a probarlo, pero yo me negué. Ya me costó mucho poder montar un dragón y no tenía ganas de luchar por el control de una herramienta de limpieza.

-Alguna vez tendrás que usarla –me advirtió Sarah.

-Cuando Dragona no pueda llevarme –repuse.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que Elara regresó a nuestro encuentro. Tenía el morro manchado en sangre y su pata derecha también. Corrí hacia ella, preocupado. Pero mis suposiciones eran erróneas porque la sangre pertenecía a los mortífagos.

_Sarah tenía razón. Cuando volví tres de ellos estaban despiertos y se enfrentaron a mí. Intentaron capturarme, pero acabaron entre mis fauces y mis garras._

Elara sacó un humillo por los orificios nasales y me llegó el olor a carne quemada de los animales que había cazado. Después se sentó y se puso a lamerse la pata y a limpiarse las escamas. Mientras ella se acicalaba para volver a tener las escamas brillantes, le pedí a Sarah si podía enseñarme algún hechizo que no fuese ninguna de las tres maldiciones.

-No estoy segura de que debamos hacer eso ahora –contestó-. He de volver a Hogwarts y ayudar en lo que pueda. La batalla de anoche nos dejó sin defensas y hemos de volver a colocar de nuevas.

-Yo también debo ir a Hogwarts. –Sarah me preguntó por qué quería ir. A lo que yo respondí-: Quiero ayudar a defender Hogwarts como los demás, pero no antes de parecer un asesino en serie con una varita.

-En eso tienes razón. –Sarah se calló un momento y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando exhaustivamente en lo que iba a hacer-. Si no queda otra opción, te enseñaré ahora. Pero nos demorará buena parte del día.

-Me parece bien.

_¿Vas a dejar a Narcissa en esa cueva todo el día? _– me preguntó Elara que había dejado de acicalarse un segundo.

_Sabrá defenderse; es mayor que yo y conoce su situación _–respondí-._ Aunque estaría bien que fueras a echarle un ojo de vez en cuando._

_No pienso volar de un lado a otro por vigilar a una ex mortífaga_ –replicó ella. Notaba incluso el odio que sentía a los mortífagos con gran intensidad. Era la segunda vez que pasaba eso y ahora tenía ganas de averiguarlo, aunque lo reservé ya que Elara no había acabado-._ Es más, creo que se extrañaría de verme volar cada dos minutos._

_¿No puedes hacer nada? ¿Ni hablar con ella como estamos haciendo ahora?_

_Podría. Pero me niego a intercambiar pensamientos con una mortífaga._

Esa afirmación hizo que dejara a Sarah preparándose para la clase y me centré plenamente en la dragona. Aunque debía saber que estaba mirándola, Elara volvió a acicalarse la pata, intentando quitarse la sangre que no se iba de un lametón en la pata derecha e ignorando mi presencia.

_¿Estás diciendo que puedes comunicarte mentalmente con cualquiera?_

Elara no contestó al momento. Dio un último lametón a su pata y comprobó que estaba bien limpia. Luego agachó la cabeza y fijó en mí uno de sus brillantes ojos de color platino.

_La otra magia tiene esa cualidad. Si no fuera por ella, no estaríamos hablando. Tenemos la habilidad de expandir nuestras mentes, de sentir lo que siente los demás y de hacer muchas más cosas con solo usar la conciencia. Pero todo eso lo sabrás cuando haya tiempo. Ahora, céntrate en aprender hechizos con la Vara de Plata y no con el idioma antiguo._

_Al menos podrías haberme dicho que aquellas sensaciones que me llegaban eran tus emociones, ¿no crees?_–protesté.

_Si, debí habértelo dicho antes… perdona. _

Como teníamos toda la mañana por delante al menos, Sarah se basó en enseñarme primero los hechizos ofensivos que podrían salvarme la vida. La mayoría no eran nada dañinos, excepto algún que otro que, claramente, podían ser letales si se usaban indebidamente.

Durante las siguientes horas, aprendí las palabras de bastantes hechizos y mi vocabulario aumentó considerablemente. Empecé a cambiar el _Avada_ por un _Desmaius_, que simplemente aturdía al enemigo; el _Cruciatus _fue cambiado por un hechizo que paralizaba completamente la anatomía de cualquier ser que se pronunciaba_ Petrificus totalus_; del _Imperius _no había un equivalente exacto, pero con los hechizos que aprendía, alguno podría usar para conseguir respuestas. También me enseñó un hechizo que me ayudaría protegerme de los ataques de los demás. No sabía si funcionaría con alguna de las maldiciones, pero, en cualquier caso, podía probar en cuanto se presentase la ocasión.

Hubo un hechizo que no era adecuado usar en un entorno boscoso. Era un hechizo ofensivo y también mortal. Se decía_ Incendio _y podía carbonizar casi cualquier cosa. Sarah quiso que hiciera una prueba con un montón de ramas secas. Cuando las tuve delante, apunté con la varita las ramas y grité:

-_¡Incendio!_

Una llama roja surgió de la punta de la varita, se acumuló un instante ahí y luego salió disparada una llamarada hacia las ramas. En pocos segundos había creado una hoguera simple. Sarah me felicitó por el éxito y apagó el fuego con otro hechizo que expulsaba agua en vez de fuego.

_Menudo hechizo más tonto_–comentó Elara-._Con lo fácil que es____abrir las fauces y dejar que las llamas salgan de tu interior._

_Los humanos no respiramos fuego, Elara._

Miré al cielo y no nos dimos cuenta de que el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Sarah tampoco se había enterado hasta que no se lo dije yo.

_Ve a ver cómo está Narcissa. Hazme saber todo lo que puedas. Nos facilitarías las cosas si dejaras que se comunicara contigo._

_Ya te lo he dicho: mortífago o ex mortífago no tiene derecho a entrar en mi mente._

Y la dragona se levantó y alzó el vuelo en cuestión de segundos.

-Ya va siendo hora de volver. Quiero saber si ha ocurrido algo grave mientras estábamos aquí entrenando –dijo Sarah. Se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado la escoba y, al cogerla, se la puso entre las piernas como si estuviera montando un caballo.

-¿Podrás llevarme en la escoba? –pregunté. Dudaba de que un palo de madera aguantase el peso de dos personas.

-Espero que sí. Si no, usaré un hechizo que te mantenga levitando para que el peso no sea un problema.

Aunque tenía que hacerlo para asegurarme la protección de Narcissa, volar en una escoba me daba miedo. No había la seguridad que daba un dragón cuando lo montas e, incluso, parecía mucho más peligroso. Luché contra el miedo y coloqué mis piernas entre el palo de madera.

Sarah no tardó en hacer levitar el instrumento de limpieza. Ascender poco a poco sólo provocaba que mi miedo fuera en aumento, pero pude controlarme fácilmente haciéndome creer que la escoba era como montar un dragón o un caballo alado.

Y funcionaba muy bien.

-¿Todo bien ahí atrás? –preguntó Sarah cuando nos habíamos elevado por encima de los árboles.

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar, creo yo –contesté.

-Agárrate al palo. Ahora iremos rápido.

Como si se tratase de un acto-reflejo, mis manos buscaron y se aferraron fuertemente con la madera sin necesidad de mirar donde las ponía. Luego le di la afirmación que Sarah esperaba y, como ya había dicho, la escoba ganó una velocidad de vértigo en dirección al castillo.


	10. La calma que precede a la tormenta

Divisamos Hogwarts cuando la noche se estaba acercando de nuevo. Todavía había sol para rato, pero todo se veía con un brillante toque anaranjado. Esa luz vespertina mostraba con bastante detalle las líneas irregulares de lo que antes era un castillo donde se enseñaba magia y hechicería, ahora convertido en un fuerte que resistía lo que podía. De todas las torres que lo componían, sólo tres se mantenían en una condiciones aceptables –uno de ellos tenía el techo rajado por las garras de Elara-, mientras que el resto dejaban visibles su interior al igual que un tubo.

Aterrizamos en la entrada a la que llevaba el puente que derruí con aquel rayo naranja y un extraño sonido como el de cientos de gatos siendo torturados nos dañaban los oídos.

-El hechizo maullador –gritó Sarah intentando superar la tortura de los gatos.

Con las orejas tapadas no entendía muy bien lo que decía, pero con los gestos lo comprendí. Sarah había sacado su varita, dispuesta a utilizarla y yo la seguí sacando la Vara de Plata.

-_¡Protego!_

Sarah había lanzado el hechizo de protección que me había enseñado. Me ordenó que lo hiciera también y obedecí. Una barrera salió como las ondas que crea una piedra en un lago y me cubrió de las rodillas a la cabeza.

De la nada surgieron un montón de hechizos que se dirigieron hacia nosotros. La barrera consiguió que ninguno nos afectara, pero la barrera iba perdiendo fuerza a cada golpe que recibía y la lluvia de hechizos no tenía indicios de ceder. Al final la barrera de Sarah cayó y yo la protegí interponiendo mi escudo delante de ella, aunque no aguantaríamos mucho.

Sarah pronunció una palabra que no llegué a escuchar con claridad por los acontecimientos y zarandeó la varita en el aire con la punta de ésta emitiendo una luz blanca. Gracias a esa acción, los hechizos desaparecieron y pude hacer desaparecer la barrera sin peligro. Aun así no bajé la guardia. Sólo por si acaso.

El hechizo maullador se había callado, cosa que agradecí con muchísimo gusto porque creí que me iban a explotar los tímpanos con tantos gritos gatunos. Segundos después las puertas de madera de Hogwarts –o lo que quedaban de ellas- se abrieron de par en par dejando a la vista a un grupo de jóvenes con varitas en mano.

En cuestión de segundos todo se convirtió en una fiesta en la que se celebraba el regreso de Sarah. Las chicas fueron más rápidas que los chicos y no tardaron en llenar a su amiga de abrazos, besos y preguntas.

-¡Sarah! –gritaban-. Pensábamos en lo peor tras tu desaparición.

Sarah se zafó de las cadenas de carne y hueso como pudo. Le costó bastante con tantos abrazos que recibía, pero lo consiguió a pesar de todo.

-Si te soy sincera, yo también pensé que iba a morir.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasó? –inquirió una de las chicas.

-Pues lo que supuestamente pensáis: huí de mis agresores durante buena parte de la noche, me escondí para descansar tras pensar que los había despistado, aunque me pillaron a pesar de todo al amanecer. No sé que querían hacer conmigo. Matarme u otra cosa posiblemente peor que la muerte. Pero tuve la suerte de que este chico de aquí me salvara la vida.

Al escuchar que Sarah me había mencionado, todos los ojos, tanto de las chicas como de los chicos que acababan de llegar, se posaron en mí. Noté la presión y la incomodidad de todos aquellos ojos fijados en mí. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Uno de los chicos, de cabello negro y largo hasta la mitad del cuello y de mi altura, puso su cara a menos de cinco centímetros de la mía. Su cara seria me daba un miedo impresionante. Tanto, que estuve a punto de recurrir a Elara para solicitar su ayuda.

-¿Quién eres? Nunca te he visto –me preguntó.

-No hace falta que ponga tus ojos acusadores, Dave –me protegió Sarah-. Es mi salvador y, si no llega a ser por él, no estaría hablando contigo.

-Al menos podría decir su nombre –replicó Dave apartando la cara de mí. Acción que agradecí para mis adentros.

-Se llama Jinete.

-¿Jinete? –repitieron no sólo Dave, sino todos los jóvenes que estaban presentes.

-Sí, Jinete. –Sarah alzó la mano para callar la pregunta que debía saber que sus amigos formularían-. Sé lo que vais a decir. Y no. No dirá su nombre. Además, dejad que se llame como quiera; lo que importa es que está aquí para ayudar a Hogwarts a derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas.

-Bueno, en ese caso… Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Jinete.

Dave extendió su mano en señal de amistad y yo hice lo mismo. Después de eso puso sus labios sobre mi oreja y me dijo:

-Espero que aguantes. Esto es una batalla a muerte.

Dime algo que no sepa, pensé.

El resto de jóvenes me saludaron y agradecieron que se uniera alguien más a la causa y, al igual que Dave, me recomendaron que fuera con cuidado por la situación. Sarah volvió a entrar en escena diciendo que ya sabía la situación y que no hacía falta que me lo repitieran.

Una vez hechos los saludos, nos fuimos dentro de Hogwarts, donde estaríamos a salvo para lo que pudiera suceder durante la noche. Dave y sus amigos nos dijeron que habían montado una enfermería cerca para transportar a los heridos con mayor velocidad. Allí estaban tanto los demás alumnos como los profesores.

-Id vosotros primero –les dijo Sarah-. Yo me encargo de enseñarle lo básico del castillo.

Ellos asintieron y se fueron por una de las entradas sin puertas. Cuando nos dejaron a solas, pudimos hablar con más libertad entre los dos.

-¿Cuándo vendrá Dragona? –me preguntó Sarah.

-Pronto. Dudo que le guste estar alejada de mí mucho tiempo. ¿Me enseñas la escuela? O lo que quede de ella…

Sarah asintió y desde el sitio me hizo un plano de los lugares en los que más se estaría durante el combate y donde no era nada recomendable estar durante un posible fuego enemigo. Las siete plantas que componían el gran castillo se volvían cada vez más inaccesibles en cuanto a escombros y nivel de peligrosidad. Las únicas que se libraban eran la primera, la segunda y la planta baja. A partir de ahí no era recomendable seguir.

Las torres, aunque también eran peligrosas, ofrecían el mejor punto estratégico del que se disponía. Desde ahí, Sarah me dijo que los profesores y algunos alumnos impedían el acceso por los agujeros creados por las explosiones y ayudaban a acabar con los que luchaban en el aire con los que volaban sobre las escobas.

Cuando casi había acabado de explicarme lo más básico de la escuela, nuevas personas hicieron acto de presencia: los profesores. Adultos vestidos algunos con túnicas y otros con ropa informal. Una mujer anciana abrazó a Sarah mientras un hombre de cabello castaño claro me miraba atentamente.

-Mi querida Sarah. Me alegra tanto volver a verte –decía la anciana.

-¿La he preocupado mucho, profesora Mcgonagall?

-Muchísimo. Por ese motivo nos hicimos una nueva barrera tras repeler el primer ataque de los mortífagos.

-Pero sí hicieron lo del hechizo maullador…

-Algo teníamos que hacer, Sarah –intervino el hombre de bigote-. No debemos dejar las defensas bajas en ningún momento. Y menos ahora que ese dragón se ha ido.

-Deposita mucha confianza en ese dragón, profesor Lupin.

-Debe admitir, profesora Mcgonagall, que nos ha ayudado mucho en la primera ofensiva. Ha hecho mucho más estando en la torre que nosotros bloqueando el puente con guerreros de piedra.

-Peor no sabemos si volverá –protestó la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Yo creo que sí –irrumpió Sarah-. Ese dragón me ayudó. Si no es por él, no estaría viva.

-En cualquier caso, debemos asegurarnos. Llama a los demás para que nos ayuden a hacer una nueva barrera mágica.

-Antes de eso, me gustaría saber quién es este jovencito –dijo Lupin señalándome con el dedo.

-Oh, es un amigo que acudió en mi ayuda poco después de la intervención del dragón. Se llama Jinete. Y no, no se molesten en preguntar, quédense con ese mote, por favor.

-Estará aquí para ayudar –supuso Mcgonagall.

-Sin duda. No estaría aquí si no es por eso, ¿no? Ahora le estaba enseñando cosas básicas del castillo y demás.

-Está bien. –Mcgonagall sacó su varita y se dirigió a la entrada. Mientras, le dijo a Lupin-. Ve llamando a los demás, Remus. Está barrera debe ser levantada lo antes posible.

El hombre del cabello castaño claro se fue y atravesó una entrada, probablemente iba a la enfermería que nos dijeron los amigos de Sarah. Cuando volvimos a estar solos, ella terminó de darme un plano mínimo de cómo era el castillo por dentro.

-Creo que eso es todo lo que había que decir –concluyó Sarah.

-Me es suficiente. Gracias por la información.

-Bueno, vamos a la enfermería. Allí nos encontraremos con los demás alumnos.

-Ve tirando. Quiero memorizarme este lugar lo mejor posible. Y tranquila, no me moveré de aquí, así que no me perderás de vista.

Sarah se fue, aunque noté una cierta desconfianza en su mirada, como si supiera que ocultaba algo. Tenía pensado contarle la comunicación mental que mantenía con Elara, pero antes prefería escuchar la opinión de la dragona. Entonces me puse en contacto con ella. Su presencia era débil, como aquella vez en la que Elara estaba en Hogwarts defendiendo y yo luchando por los alrededores. Aun así podía escucharla medianamente.

_¿Estás bien?_–fue lo primero que me preguntó.

_Cálmate, Elara, Estoy bien. Siempre me preguntas lo mismo cada vez que me pongo en contacto contigo._

_Admito que soy reiterativa con esa pregunta. Pero tenía que asegurarme después de lo que hemos visto Narcissa y yo._

Elara parecía estar alterada por algo. Aparte de notar esa emoción, hablaba un poco más rápido de lo habitual. Entre eso y que su voz sonaba débil me costaba comprenderla a la perfección.

_¿Qué es lo que te pone tan nerviosa?_

_Mortífagos. Miles de ellos se dirigen a Hogwarts. Por eso pregunté cómo te encontrabas; esta vez pudo ser más grave que en las otras ocasiones._

Miles de mortífagos… ¿Por qué tantas personas servían a la causa de aquel hombre calvo? ¿Qué les hacía ser tan fieles a ese hombre, si se le puede llamar así? ¿Las amenazas? ¿Estar todos bajo el hechizo _Imperius_? Sea cual fuere el motivo no era el momento para centrarse en eso.

_¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de la ofensiva?_

_No estoy segura. Puede que una hora, o incluso ya pueden estar en los alrededores del castillo. Narcissa ha dicho que atacarán por la noche; han estado haciendo "algo" mientras nosotros teníamos clases de magia con varita._

_Debes admitir que Narcissa está siendo una gran ayuda._

_Lo admito. Hasta se lo he agradecido._

La sorpresa me invadió con aquella afirmación.

_¿Te has puesto en contacto con ella?_

_Pasarán siglos antes de que intercambie mis pensamientos con un mortífago, aunque ya no lo sea. No obstante, escribir con las garras en la hierba es de mucha ayuda, pero te deja las zarpas hechas un asco…_

Contuve una risa ante lo que parecía una obsesión por mantenerse limpia de Elara.

_En cualquier caso, te necesitaré aquí._

_No hace falta ni que me lo digas. Voy para allá ahora mismo._

_Espera. Deja que los mortífagos hagan la primera ofensiva. La barrera que hicieron los profesores de Hogwarts cayó rápidamente, así que habrá una segunda vez. Cuando caiga de nuevo, entonces entra en escena como en la primera ocasión. Ahora el combate se librará bastante en el cielo. Y ese lugar…_

…_Es mi territorio._

La distancia que nos separaba a Elara y a mí no dejaba indiferente las intenciones de la dragona; estaba impaciente por empezar a quemar mortífagos o desgarrarlos entre sus fauces y garras.

_Una cosa, Elara: sé que no quieres compartir pensamientos con Narcissa, pero me preguntaba si podrías hacer una excepción con Sarah. Ella sabe más que cualquier otra persona de Hogwarts._

_Hmmm… quizá lo haga. Pero todavía prefiero que solo tú y, en un caso aparte, los sacerdotes, puedan hablar conmigo._

No podía exigirle que lo hiciera, así que agradecí que le diera una oportunidad en algún momento.

Tras cerrar la conversación con Elara, esperé a que Sarah volviera a reunirse conmigo. Pasaron pocos minutos antes de verla acompañada de sus amigos. Algunos llevaban una escoba voladora en su mano, listos para librar una batalla en el aire. Sarah no llevaba la suya, pero con solo mover su varita y decir dos palabras, su escoba acabó en su mano en menos de un momento. Me dejó sorprendido.

-Ese no me lo enseñaste –le dije.

-No te he enseñado todos los que sé –aclaró ella-. Este hechizo atrae hasta el mago el objeto que se desea. Solo di _Accio_ y el nombre del objeto y vendrá. Así de simple.

-Puede que me sea útil. –Pensaba en la cantidad de cosas que podría atraer con solo agitar la varita, aunque, obviamente, no eran muchas las que me importaban.

-Sarah, nosotros vamos a posicionarnos para lo que pueda suceder. Deberías seguirnos –le dijo Dave.

-Dadme un minuto.

Los amigos de Sarah se fueron, dejándonos de nuevo a solas.

-Oye, Jinete, ¿Dragona vendrá?

-No lo dudes. Nos ayudará. Por cierto, Sarah, ¿Conoces a Draco Malfoy?

La cara de Sarah se tornó de una ira a punto de estallar.

-¿Ese maldito? –gritó-. Claro que lo conozco, y le odio.

Le pregunté por qué, a lo que recibí una cantidad de motivos bastante claros de su aberración hacia él. Tales fueron las cosas malas que dijo de Draco que incluso a mí empezó a caerme mal. ¿Y por qué lo quieren los sacerdotes?, pensé.

-Y no sabrás dónde está, ¿verdad?

-Ni lo sé, ni quiero saberlo. No estuvo durante la primera ofensiva, así que no dudaría que estuviera en el bando de los mortífagos –ya que sus padres lo son- o que se lo hayan llevado a las mazmorras, cosa que dudo. De todos modos, si encuentras a Crabbe o a Goyle, que siempre van con él, le encontrarás.

-Gracias por la información, Sarah.

-¿Y por qué te interesa encontrar a Draco?

Si le decía que tenía que protegerle de cualquier amenaza, era probable que acabase odiándome a mí también; y si le hablaba de los sacerdotes me metería más preguntas que nunca. Aunque no le especifiqué nada, le dije algo que era verdad.

-Dragona y yo tenemos un asunto con él.

-Espero que sea su tortura y, quizá, la muerte.

Odia tanto a Draco como Elara repudia a los mortífagos. Qué bien se llevarían las dos si hubiese más tiempo para conocerse.

Sarah me dejó en el sitio y se fue corriendo con uno de los compañeros que había decidido quedarse a esperarla. Mientras, yo me quedé de nuevo solo y de pie frente a unas escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores del castillo. Estuve así un rato hasta que algunas personas mayores se dirigían a fuera con las varitas en sus manos. Lupin, el profesor, se dirigió a mí y me dijo que le acompañara. Probablemente le ayudaría a él a defender Hogwarts desde una posición estratégica que seguramente se trataría de la torre donde Elara se había aferrado al tejado con las garras y había servido de barrera. Después de caminar bastante por los pasillos del castillo, acabamos en una torre medio destruida por el tejado y repleta de ventanas por todos lados. Desde algunos de ellos se podía ver la entrada donde Sarah y yo aterrizamos y gracias a la altura a la que estábamos veíamos medianamente lo que ocurría en aquel patio. Las otras ventanas daban vistas a un bosque y a un lago.


	11. Y se creó el caos

Me preocupaba el estado de los estrechos puentes de madera y hierro que nos permitía movernos con facilidad por el lugar de la torre. Parecía que el profesor Lupin había hecho una dura lucha aquí si este era el lugar donde combatió durante el primer ataque.

Miré por la ventana que daba al patio en busca de Sarah que debía estar preparándose para atacar desde el aire, pero no la vi. En su lugar contemplé como una barrera de aspecto translúcido cubría lo que tenía que ser todo el perímetro de Hogwarts. Pronto la segunda ofensiva de los mortífagos iba a llegar.

-¿Cree que podremos defender esta parte estando solo usted y yo? –le pregunté a Lupin.

-No te apures. No nos enfrentaremos en un combate abierto. El único acceso que tienen ellos es a través de las ventanas; y nosotros estaremos listos para contraatacar –explicó el profesor-. Sabes usar tu varita, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Entonces no tienes que temer por nada. Yo estaré aquí para protegerte en caso de que lo necesites.

Era agradable contar con la ayuda de alguien más experimentado con la magia que yo, incluso más fuerte, según se viera en el desarrollo del combate.

Lupin se acercó a mí y observó a través de la ventana el patio al igual que hacía yo. Le dejé un poco de espacio y pude observar como el profesor ponía cara de preocupación. Hasta le oí pronunciar las palabras: Ten cuidado, querida. Algún ser querido debía estar allí, en el corazón de la batalla cuando comenzase.

-Profesor –llamé la atención de Lupin-, antes ha mencionado un dragón y esa tal Mcgonagall no cree apropiado que deposite tanta fe en ese animal, ¿puede explicarme a qué venía?

-No es que deposite mucha esperanza en ese ser –repuso el profesor-, pero su llegada de la nada fue una gran ayuda. Aquel imponente cuerpo blanquecino de tono plateado intimidó a los mortífagos en cuanto se agarró al tejado cónico de esta misma torre. Tuvimos unos momentos de tranquilidad hasta que tan extrañamente vino se fue. Es más –añadió-, nunca había visto un ejemplar tan curioso como ese. Me gustaría volverlo a ver y, sobre todo, que nos vuelva a aportar su ayuda.

-Es muy probable que vuelva –comenté-. Si ayudó a salvar a Sarah de los mortífagos, eso significa que no se ha ido a ninguna parte y puede volver.

-Quizá. En cualquier caso, debemos luchar por nuestra cuenta y servirnos de nuestras fuerzas y no esperar a que un dragón nos ayude.

Me gustaría ver la cara que pone cuando descubra que Elara sí va a venir, pensé. Y oculté una sonrisa.

Pasó casi una hora después de la creación de la barrera antes de que sintiera que algo iba mal. Tal vez fuera Elara que me estaba advirtiendo. De todas formas, aquel presentimiento solo hacía pensar en el único suceso de que la batalla iba a volver a empezar y de forma más violenta ahora que estaba luchando cara a cara contra los mortífagos y no en el aire como hacía anteriormente. Hubo un momento que me inquietó; había demasiada tranquilidad, algo que era muy poco probable que apareciera.

Entonces todo se volvió un caos.

Una lluvia de hechizos como si fueran estrellas apareció e impactó bruscamente contra el escudo mágico. Desde el interior se podía escuchar el choque como si se trataran de explosiones. El aguante de la barrera no duró más de cinco minutos antes de comenzar a agrietarse y romperse lentamente, hasta que una bola más grande que los demás hechizos acabo por crear un agujero tan grande en el muro mágico que a partir de ahí el resto de la protección se fue desintegrando como un papel que se quema por el centro. Finalmente, cuando la barrera cayó por completo, aparecieron sombras oscuras que se movían en la negrura de la noche en dirección al colegio.

-Aquí llegan –murmuré para mis adentros.

En el patio, los alumnos que poseían una escoba montaron y ascendieron a la espera de un ataque directo de los mortífagos. Se movieron rápidamente por todas partes con tal de no ser alcanzados con tanta sencillez. Buena suerte, Sarah.

-¡Atento, Jinete!

El repentino grito del profesor Lupin me sobresaltó. Dejé de mirar hacia el patio para centrarme en él y en la ventana que había delante de él. Los mortífagos estaban atacando por todas partes, rodeando todo el castillo. Sabía que era el momento de llamar a Elara para que ofreciera su ayuda, pero no fue nada fácil.

Los mortífagos irrumpieron en el interior de la torre envueltos en su humo negro y con la varita ya dispuesta a lanzar el hechizo letal en cualquier momento. Lupin se deshizo del que había aterrizado delante de él como si no fuera nada de nada. Escuché que había aterrizado uno justo detrás de mí por la ventana que había dejado descuidada. Daba igual si me daba la vuelta porque tardaría demasiado tiempo antes de que él me matara con un _Avada._

-¡Agáchate!

Obedecí al instante y me lancé cuerpo a tierra contra la madera del puente. Entonces el profesor lanzó un seguido de hechizos sin parar hasta que logró rechazar y expulsar al mortífago de la torre.

_¡Elara! ¡Ven deprisa! –_grité mentalmente.

_Estoy de camino_ –contestó ella.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se oyera el violento rugido de la dragona. Mientras seguiría defendiéndome con Lupin en la torre.

Los mortífagos siguieron intentando adentrarse en el interior de Hogwarts a través de la torre donde estábamos yo y el profesor, aunque era fácil rechazarlos -cuando ellos aterrizaban, uno de los dos los mandaba por los aires con algún hechizo- y parecía que no aprendían, pues volvían a intentarlo al poco tiempo.

Después de un rato llegó lo que tenía ganas de escuchar: el potente rugido de Elara resonando por todo el lugar. La dragona apareció llevándose a varios mortífagos que volaban envueltos en el humo negro. En ocasiones ella envolvía a sus enemigos en un torrente de brillantes llamas blancas y naranjas que convertía a los mortífagos en siniestras bolas de fuego blanco.

Lupin observó como Elara daba la vuelta alrededor del castillo para luego volver a acabar en el patio y seguir luchando.

-Parece que ha vuelto –dijo con una sonrisa Lupin.

-Y está demostrando su fuerza –añadí con alegría.

Pero en el fondo tenía otra cosa en mente.

_Ten cuidado, Elara. Si no puedes con ellos, retírate._

_Tranquilo. Que sea una dragona no significa que me crea un ser muy poderoso, aunque pueda serlo._ –Replicó la dragona-._ Quien debe ir con cuidado eres tú. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estás? No te he visto en el corazón de la batalla._

_Estoy en una de las torres de Hogwarts. Creo que en la que tú te agarraste para ser la "segunda barrera" del castillo. Y no, no estoy solo, también hay uno de los hombres que te miraban curiosamente aquella vez._

_¿Cómo sabes eso si no te dije cómo eran? _–inquirió extrañada Elara.

_Hablan sobre ti, amiga mía. Tienen mucha fe en que les ayudarás, y no van errados._

Interrumpí la comunicación y me centré de nuevo en el campo de batalla que se estaba librando en la torre. Se volvió una monotonía el rechazar a los mortífagos antes de que se prepararan para luchar dentro del edificio.

-¿Esto era lo que hacía durante la primera batalla? –pregunté tras lanzar un _Desmaius_ a un mortífago.

-Parece fácil, pero en realidad es muy peligroso. Al mínimo despiste pueden derrotarte; ya lo has comprobado.

-Y tanto…

La lucha duró bastantes horas y Hogwarts resistía perfectamente la batalla. Los alumnos que volaban sobre las escobas daban la mayor parte de la guerra, pues gracias a Elara aprovechaban el miedo que la dragona infundía a los mortífagos para vencerlos de un solo hechizo. Sarah pasaba en alguna ocasión por delante de la ventana que vigilaba con tal de esconderse un instante antes de volver a la batalla. Y en esas ocasiones, cuando era perseguida, le ayudaba intentando acertar a un blanco en movimiento. Solo acerté una vez y por pura suerte. Voldemort debe estar enfadadísimo al ver que no consigue su propósito.

De repente Lupin y yo escuchamos un fuerte impacto contra la estructura del castillo, seguido de un grito de dolor. Sabía que se trataba Elara, ya que ¿quién podía hacer tanto alboroto con solo chocar contra una pared? Únicamente algo grande como lo era la dragona. Me asomé por la ventana a ver si conseguía localizarla. Lo único que vi fue la cola del animal moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parar. Le debía estar costando equilibrarse allá donde hubiera chocado.

_¡Elara! ¿Estás herida?_ –pregunté.

_¡Agh! Malditos mortífagos y sus malditos hechizos _–se quejó la dragona-. _¡Y esta estructura no ayuda en nada!_

Después de unos forcejeos por equilibrarse, Elara consiguió saltar y volver al ataque. Estaba seguro de que no había dejado en un mejor estado allí donde hubiera aterrizado.

_Pero estás bien, ¿no? –_insistí.

_Olvidas que los hechizos que lanzas con la Vara de Plata me hacen inmune a sus efectos primarios. Estos mortífagos solo saben lanzarme _Avadas _por todos lados. Lo único que recibo es un fuerte empujón en cualquier dirección._

_Aun así te pueden hacer algo de daño._

_Relájate, Jinete. Estoy bien. Deberías céntrate en el combate más que en mí._

Elara tenía razón. Pero era muy difícil no preocuparse por ella cuando la oyes gritar de dolor, ya fuese grave o leve; no la había oído chillar nunca de esa manera, por lo que era obvio que me comportara de esa forma.

Un nuevo mortífago intentó adentrarse en la torre y de nuevo lo rechacé con éxito. Esta vez no dejé siquiera a que se desenvolviera en su humo negro y lo tumbé de un solo hechizo.

Después de eso no vino ninguno más y la batalla se centró plenamente en el patio, donde volaban decenas de hechizos en todas direcciones. Lupin y yo solo podíamos ver desde nuestra posición el combate que se estaba llevando a cabo allí abajo. Tenía ganas de bajar y ayudar en vez de quedarme observando desde lo alto de la torre y, al aparecer, Lupin estaba de acuerdo con mi opinión.

-Aunque ambos queramos ir al patio a ayudar, no debemos dejar libre esta torre –dijo Lupin cuando quise descender-. En cualquier momento un mortífago podría colarse por aquí y atacar por al retaguardia.

-Lo sé, pero me siento inútil quedándome aquí sin hacer nada. Les podría pasar algo –repliqué.

-Mientras ese dragón permanezca en el castillo tendremos una defensa aún mayor que si vamos nosotros.

-Confía mucho en el animal.

-Que un dragón tan extraño como ese blanco haya decidido echarnos una mano no es algo que se vea todos los días.

Quizás en algún momento tendré que decir a todo Hogwarts que ese dragón es mi compañero, pensé.

Poco después la calma cedió y dejó paso a una tormenta de varios mortífagos que seguían intentando conseguir el propósito de los demás, con el mismo resultado, acompañado de la muerte de alguno de los que lo intentaron entrar por la ventana por parte de Elara y sus afilados colmillos. Pero después…

Vi como se acercaba otro mortífago con las mismas intenciones. Iba a repudiarlo, ya tenía el hechizo a punto de pronunciarlo, pero cuando agité la varita para lanzarlo, acabé envuelto en el humo negro que después me lanzó por los aires hacia Lupin. Él me consiguió agarrar y redujo el daño de la caída sufriendo él parte del golpe. Aun así, el impacto me había dejado lo bastante aturdido como para solamente poder arrastrarme hacia un lado y quedarme tumbado en el suelo, Aunque Lupin se pudo levantar sin mucha dificultad.

Desde el suelo pude observar como aquel mortífago, un hombre de cabello negro, igual que sus ojos y de piel pálida se enzarzaba con Lupin en un duelo mágico. Por lo que la vista me dejaba contemplar, Lupin tenía mayores posibilidades de perder que de ganar y en cualquier momento ese hombre tomaría la mínima oportunidad para matarlo y eso no lo podía permitir. Intenté recuperarme lo más pronto del golpe –el humo negro me había dejado la vista borrosa- y apunté con la varita a las dos figuras que veía. No sabía quién era Lupin ni quién era el otro y tenía miedo de dar a la persona equivocada, pero si no hacía algo, la situación no haría más que empeorar.

No me lo pensé por segunda vez y lancé un _Desmaius_ a una de las dos figuras.

El impacto fue directo y uno de ellos salió volando por la ventana. Desconocía si había muerto o había podido reaccionar de alguna forma para resistir el _Desmaius._ Al recuperar la vista por completo,me alegré de saber que el que había sufrido el golpe de mi hechizo había sido ese hombre y no Lupin. Él estaba cansado, pero aún podía dar mucha más lucha.

Por mi parte ya me había cansado de quedarme en la torre. La acción estaba demasiado centrada en el patio y Elara estaba demasiado ocupada encargándose de ayudar a Sarah y a aquellos alumnos que volaban sobre las escobas. Si quería seguir luchando más directamente, tenía que bajar, pero me preocupaba un poco dejar a solas a Lupin después de lo que acababa de suceder.

Opté por repetirle lo mismo de antes: bajar al patio a ayudar. Esta vez, Lupin observó a través de la ventana que los mortífagos habían decidido dejar de intentar acceder por las torres y luchar directamente en el aire y en el patio. Me dio permiso para bajar allí y ofrecer ayuda mientras él se quedaba para asegurar que de verdad no volvía ningún mortífago.


	12. No solo la magia mata

Bajé todo lo rápido que pude hacia la puerta que daba al patio. Por el camino le comuniqué a Elara que vigilase cuando lanzase llamas o su gran cuerpo chocara contra las paredes del castillo ya que ahora luchaba en campo abierto y sus ataques me podían afectar tanto directa como indirectamente. Ella se limitó a asegurarme de que no lo haría porque sabía muy bien cómo evitar que me dañara algo procedente de sus ataques. No lo dudaba.

Al llegar cansado al patio pude sufrir en primera persona el auténtico caos que se estaba librando en el patio. Los alumnos luchaban en parejas o grupos para derrotar con mayor facilidad a los mortífagos que se enfrentaban a ellos, mientras que estos aterrizaban y lo primer que hacían era lanzar _Avadas_ por todas partes. En alguna ocasión cambiaban el rayo verde por otros, pero con el ruido que había no les escuchaba. Por lo que pude observar hasta ahora, las únicas víctimas de la batalla eran los mortífagos, aunque los alumnos de Hogwarts no se libraban fácilmente de sufrir alguna herida leve o grave en sus cuerpos, hasta que vi a unas mujeres enzarzadas en un duelo virulento con las varitas. Al final, una de ellas voló unos metros por el aire como si se tratase de un títere. La había matado un rayo verde procedente de la varita de Bellatrix, la mujer que insistió en que mostrara un poco de respeto hacia su Señor Tenebroso.

Debía enseñarle una lección.

Corrí hacia ella con la varita alzada y lanzando algún que otro hechizo. Bellatrix vio mis acciones y reaccionó antes de que mis hechizos hicieran efecto. En un instante nos disputamos en un duelo en medio de toda la batalla.

-Voy a disfrutar matándote lentamente –me amenazó Bellatrix la única vez que detuvimos los ataques.

-¿Crees que alguien tan tonta como tú va a poder hacer algo conmigo? –me burlé.

Mi vacilación despertó la furia en el interior de Bellatrix y me disparó un seguido de maldiciones, en especial los _Cruciatus,_ que cumplirían su amenaza de asesinarme lenta y dolorosamente. Gracias a la Vara de Plata evitar que esos hechizos me afectaran no era nada difícil, pero eso no evitó que, ante tanta ira que tenía Bellatrix, me lanzara incluso algún _Imperius_ para obligarme a hacerme daño yo mismo. Por suerte, el trabajo que hizo Elara para volverme inmune a ese hechizo hacia un muy útil acto de presencia y me permitía contraatacar con mis hechizos.

Después de lanzarnos tantos hechizos y de esquivarlos a cada momento, nos habíamos movido hasta el epicentro de toda la lucha donde, además de nuestros conjuros, debíamos esquivar los fallidos por parte de los mortífagos y los alumnos. Eso nos obligo a volver a detener nuestro duelo más constantemente.

-No eres más que un nombre más que haré desaparecer del mundo –bramó Bellatrix.

-No si yo lo hago antes –repetí en forma de amenaza. Lo que provocó que la mujer se riera con muchas ganas.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes matarme? ¿A mí? ¡Ja! Lo haré yo por tu atrevimiento y por no postrarte ante el Señor Tenebroso.

En parte Bellatrix tenía razón; ya no quería matar a nadie que no fuese Voldemort. Pero si no lo hacía, ella acabaría conmigo y muy probablemente con más alumnos. No podía evitarlo, tenía que matarla, pero no quería. Mientras pensaba en que decisión tomaría, Elara había notado mis dudas y se había enterado de mi posible sentencia de muerte. Y con eso no me hacía falta saber que iba a ayudarme, aunque se limitó a decirme:

_Aléjate._

No entendía muy bien que quería decir con eso, pero tampoco iba quedarme quieto a averiguarlo. Retrocedí rápidamente y me alejé de Bellatrix. Ella se rio mucho a medida que me alejaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has comprendido que no eres capaz de matarme?

-Yo no te mataré. No seré yo…

Bellatrix rio aún más con mis palabras y mi retroceso. Y entonces ambos escuchamos un silbido entre el bullicio de la batalla, un silbido de algo que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Hubo un instante en el que no escuché nada, ni siquiera el respirar de mí mismo cuando una enorme roca cayó encima de Bellatrix. El impacto fue tan violento que no debió quedar nada de ella tras el golpe. Pero sí quedó algo: su varita, absolutamente manchada de sangre de su dueña. Me giré mareado de la escena que acababa de contemplar. Eso era a lo que refería Elara.

_¿Has sido tú quien ha lanzado esa roca? _–Inquirí.

_No. Había observado que caería tarde o temprano y tú estabas en su camino. Por eso te dije que te apartaras del lugar para que no te hicieras daño._

_Pues ha funcionado a medias. Bellatrix ha muerto._

_Uno menos._

No esperaba otro tipo de respuesta por su parte. Ahora que Bellatrix estaba muerta, podía ocuparme de los mortífagos que bajaban junto a los demás alumnos. Dave me encontró en el campo de batalla y se ofreció a luchar unidos. Jamás pensé que llegáramos a tener tanta sincronización entre los dos. Juntos derrotamos a decenas de ellos, pero tras un pequeño instante de calma, Elara volvió a Ponerse en contacto conmigo.

_Creo haber visto al hijo de Narcissa –_me dijo.

_¿Estás segura? –_me quise asegurar.

_Desde luego. Ese chico tiene el pelo tan blanco como las partes del pelo de Narcissa. Se dirige al piso más alto del colegio y va acompañado de dos chicos. Ve con cuidado por si pone resistencia._

_No habrá problemas. Puedo intimidarlo diciéndole algo sobre su madre._

_Aun así, llámame si necesitas ayuda._

Para ir a buscar a Draco tenía que volver a entrar en el colegio sin despertar la sensación de cobardía en los demás. Le dije a Dave que regresaba al interior del castillo para reunirme de nuevo con Lupin, que era donde debería estar. Así me libré por completo de falsas imaginaciones.


	13. Draco y la serpiente de fuego

Me dirigí a las escaleras que daban acceso al contenido de las siete plantas. Según Elara debía estar en la última, de modo que no iba quedarme quieto y empecé a subir las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar más rápido. Esperaba que no se movieran, tal y como me dijo Sarah mientras me explicaba lo básico. Por suerte, los escombros y la destrucción hacían imposible el movimiento de estas y, si se movían, difícilmente lo hacían a una velocidad normal.

Llegué a la última planta jadeando de tanto subir escaleras, pero cuando llegué al final, me sentí realmente aliviado. Mucha magia por aquí y por allá, pero no han tenido la inteligencia suficiente de poner algún ascensor o, yo que sé, un tele transportador , me quejé. De todas formas, ya estaba arriba, no era necesario seguir insultando a las escaleras.

Avancé por los pasillos guiándome por la última vista de Draco hecha por la dragona. Me detuve en un amplio pasillo cuyo final había una gran puerta y luego se dividía en dos caminos más. A medida que me acercaba escuchaba extraños ruidos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta cada vez con más fuerza. Cuando estuve a escasos metros, la puerta se abrió y me dejó a la vista un recinto con un montón de objetos: cuadros, telas, cálices… de todo. Sentí el impulso por entrar, pero tan rápido me vino la idea se fue al ver que todo acababa envuelto en llamas y estas se dirigían hacia mí a una velocidad alarmante. Me aparté de la puerta y me escondí detrás de una de las esquinas de los otros dos pasillos para asegurarme de que no sufría ningún daño.

A partir de ahí lo único que escuchaba eran explosiones y derrumbamientos de objetos.

Finalmente, todo cedió cuando escuché que la puerta se cerraba violentamente. Luego escuché los pasos de alguien huyendo entre llantos, seguido instantes después por los pasos de tres personas más que se iban decididas por algo. Miré si no había nadie más y en ese instante me choqué de lleno con Draco. Nos recuperamos del golpe y él se limitó a insultarme.

-Mira por dónde vas, estúpido –me dijo.

-Genial. Menuda forma de encontrar a quien estaba buscando –repliqué más para mí que para él.

-¿Buscarme? ¿Por qué?

-Sé quién eres, Draco Malfoy. He venido para que vengas conmigo.

-¡Ja! ¿Acaso piensas que me voy a ir contigo? Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas.

-Jinete –respondí rápidamente.

-Y encima me das un estúpido mote –añadió enfadado Draco-. Vete por donde hayas venido y déjame en paz.

Draco me empujó y se fue por el pasillo. Le grité que esperara, pero me ignoraba. No me quedaba más remedio que pedirle ayuda a Elara.

_Elara, ¿puedes hacer algo para impedir que Draco continúe avanzando?_

_Déjamelo a mí_ –respondió ella.

Durante un momento seguí observando como Draco se alejaba más y más por el pasillo hasta que, de repente, una gigantesca roca atravesó los cristales de la ventana del pasillo y bloqueó el paso a l chico con escombros y aquella enorme piedra.

_¿Ese era tu método para detenerlo? _–grité asombrado.

_¿Qué querías que hiciera? No puedo irrumpir con mi cuerpo dónde estás y si lanzase un torrente de llamas os habría carbonizado a ti y al otro._

En aquello tenía razón. ¡Pero de todas formas una roca también podría habernos matado! Bueno, en mi posición, solamente a Draco. Me acerqué al chico que miraba asombrado la gigantesca roca que había estado a punto de matarlo si no fuera porque reaccionó a tiempo.

-No voy a dejarte en paz hasta que vengas conmigo –reinicié la conversación que había cortado Draco.

Él me miró con unos ojos fulminantes.

-¿Has sido tú quién me ha tirado esa roca? –gritó furioso.

-Yo no. Pero una amiga sí.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Quién?

No me hizo falta decir nada más ya que Elara no estaba lejos después de haber lanzado una roca tan grande. Pasó volando muy cerca de las ventanas del pasillo para que Draco pudiera ver su gran cuerpo sin dificultades. Tuvo un gran éxito; Draco se asustó tanto que intentó esconderse detrás de lo que sobresalía de la roca. Gritaba asustado una y otra vez la palabra dragón como si nunca hubiese visto uno. Yo me reía con aquella escena.

-Ha sido el animal –le contesté-. Pero no te preocupes, está domado y no te hará nada salvo que yo lo ordene.

Elara se quejó por lo que dije. Ya me lo esperaba, así que me defendí con mis propias palabras.

_Solo intento convencerle para que nos acompañe_ –le dije.

_Pues como después de esto no lo haga, lo llevaré a rastras… o a partes._

Estaba claro que prefería lo segundo.

-¿Ese bicho está a tus órdenes? –me preguntó Draco aún temeroso.

-¿Acaso pensabas que me llaman Jinete por nada? Y no le llames bicho si no quieres acabar entre sus fauces. –Draco abandonó su refugio con algo más de seguridad, pero todavía atento a la reaparición de la dragona-. Escucha, Draco, no quiero hacerte daño. Solo quiero llevarte de nuevo con tu familia y poneros a salvo. No hay duda que lo que fuera que sucediera en aquella sala ha tenido consecuencias graves, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió. La primera vez que era algo bueno conmigo y no me insultaba. Tal vez fuera porque le mencioné a su madre.

-¿Dónde está mi madre? –inquirió.

-A salvo. No te preocupes, te llevaré con ella. Pero antes tendrás que seguirme para que los todos estemos bien, ¿entendido?

Draco se mostró más tranquilo sabiendo que le llevaría ante Narcissa. Con él bajo mi protección, solo quedaba Lucius y entonces llamaría al Gran Sacerdote. Me preguntaba mucho qué era lo que querían hacer los sacerdotes con ellos, pero tenía ganas de profundizar en ese tema con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ahora que el hijo de los Malfoy estaba conmigo, tenía que elegir entre seguir defendiendo el castillo o reunir a Draco con Narcissa y pensar en algo que terminara de una vez por todas con aquella guerra. Lo estuve meditando un rato hasta que al final decidí retirarme a pensar un plan o algo que detuviese la guerra. En estos momentos todo se libraba desde el aire y los alumnos que no volaban sobre las escobas mágicas podían luchar contra ellos mientras los alumnos que estaban en el patio les daban apoyo. Y no sabía por qué, pero me daba la sensación de que había alguien más que luchaba de otra forma, como si para ayudar no fuese suficiente defender el castillo.

Draco y yo bajamos de nuevo las escaleras hasta llegar de nuevo al patio, donde al aparecer la guerra no había cedido en ningún momento. Incluso diría que no había hecho más que aumentar. Lo que tenía pensado hacer debía realizarse en muy poco tiempo.

Llamé mentalmente a Elara para que aterrizase de la manera más segura en el patio. Ya me daba igual que todos los alumnos y profesores me vieran montando al animal que los ha mantenido a salvo durante una oleada; tampoco lo podría mantener oculto mucho tiempo. En cuanto sus patas tocasen el suelo Draco y yo la montaríamos y luego volveríamos con Narcissa matando a todo mortífago que se nos topase por delante. La dragona aterrizó escasos minutos después de llamarla y al observar que le ordenaba a Draco que la montara, se comportó como cuando Narcissa estaba sobre ella.

_¿Me vas a estar siempre poniendo mortífagos encima? _–me preguntó un tanto enfadada.

_Elara, no hay puentes, ¿cómo quieres que se vaya si ni siquiera tiene una escoba?_

_Puedo conseguirle una si así me libro de que me monte._-La dragona estaba decidida a evitar que Draco la montase.

_No hay tiempo. Ya estás en tierra y no vas a volver a volar sin Draco ni yo sobre tu lomo. Por favor…_

Elara estuvo callada el tiempo del que dispuso antes de que los hechizos de los mortífagos y los alumnos la alertaran de un peligro inminente.

_Está bien. Espero que sea la última vez._

_Hasta que no termine esta locura no te puedo prometer nada. Lo siento._

No corté la comunicación con la dragona por si acaso y la monté lo más rápido que pude. Luego extendí mi brazo para que subiera Draco que, a regañadientes, montó. Cualquiera diría que tenía miedo a volar.

-Con escobas, no. ¿Con un animal como este? Es una locura –me contestó cuando me atreví a preguntarle.

Le di el grito a la dragona de que despegase y ella alzó el vuelo al momento. Mientras intentaba estabilizarse entre todo aquel caos pude ver como alguien montado sobre una escoba intentaba ponerse a la misma altura que la de Elara. Tardé unos segundos antes de averiguar que se trataba de Sarah.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Jinete? –Hizo una leve pausa, probablemente al ver que Draco estaba sentado detrás de Elara-. ¿Y qué hace ese subido sobre Dragona?

-¿Acaso os conocéis? –grité para que ella me escuchara.

-Pues ojalá no le hubiera conocido –dictaminó Sarah-. Odio a este imbécil con toda mi alma.

_Un punto a favor de Sarah_ –dijo Elara. Ya me esperaba un comentario de este tipo.

-Cállate, estúpida –le insultó Draco.

-Tienes suerte de estar junto a Jinete, sino te habría dejado de piedra.

-Vale, ya me ha quedado que os odiáis mutuamente, pero ¿no podéis dejarlo para otro momento?

En ese momento la discusión entre Sarah y Draco terminó de una forma imprevisible. No fue porque ellos habían decidido hacerme caso, sino que de la nada surgieron unas gigantescas llamas rojas que se alzaban tantos metros como de alto estaba Elara. La dragona vio que se iba a chocar contra las llamas, de modo que viró con un rápido movimiento que hizo que Draco y yo nos aferráramos al animal mientras Sarah esquivaba el fuego con su escoba yendo en dirección opuesta.

-¿Qué es eso? –grité asustado.

Draco no me contestó. Se quedó mirando patidifuso como las llamas empezaban a tomar la forma de un animal. Pronto el fuego adquirió el infernal aspecto de una serpiente de fuego.

-¡Basilisco! –respondió Draco al fin.

-A buenas horas se te ocurre contestar –le reñí-. ¿Es una especie de hechizo o algo?

-Lo es. –Sarah pasó volando por nuestro lado. La serpiente todavía se estaba formando, por lo que teníamos unos momentos de calma antes de la tormenta-. Es una maldición como el _Avada _o el _Cruciatus. _Su nombre no lo conozco muy bien, algo de _Fiend-no-sé-qué._ En cualquier caso, el contra hechizo que lo apaga es demasiado complejo y yo no sé cómo hacerlo. Dudo que tú puedas, Jinete. Y menos creo que pueda Malfoy.

-¡Eh! –chilló Draco ofendido.

De repente el fuego ya había adoptado por completo la forma de la serpiente y esta intentaba morder la cola de Elara en cuanto la vio. La dragona rugió y se apartó de la serpiente. Draco y yo nos mantuvimos aferrados a su cuerpo escamoso mientras ella no dejaba que la serpiente la alcanzara.

-¡Vamos a morir! –exclamó Draco aterrorizado.

Por esta vez estaba de acuerdo con él. Si no evitábamos que el fuego en forma de basilisco nos comiera, nos convertiríamos en cenizas, y si nos librábamos del ser y huíamos, las llamas de su cuerpo destruirían por completo el castillo y todo habrá terminado definitivamente.

_¿Qué podemos hacer? El hechizo acabara con todo si no lo detenemos. ¡Y no sabemos cómo pararlo!_

Elara me ignoró un momento para esquivar un nuevo mordisco del basilisco. Por probar, se acercó rápidamente y le lanzó un fuerte torrente de llamas plateadas. Estas no le hicieron el menor efecto y la dragona ya se lo esperaba.

Tras más de cinco minutos evitando que la serpiente nos hiciera polvo y distrayéndola del castillo y de los defensores que luchaban en el patio de Hogwarts. Sarah seguía volando cerca de mí y lanzando constantemente hechizos de agua para apagar el fuego. Pero era inútil, las llamas eran demasiado grandes e intensas como para que una sola persona pudiera extinguirlas.

_No nos queda otra opción. La magia que sea Sarah es inefectiva contra esa serpiente de fuego _–Habló Elara-. _Jinete, escúchame bien. Quiero que hagas exactamente lo que te diga sin rechistar. Te voy a enseñar a pronunciar una palabra en el idioma antiguo, la fuente de mi magia y la tuya a pesar de que esté dormida. Tal vez nuestra magia pueda apagar la magia que usan estos magos._

Elara me fue pronunciando una palabra de extraños sonidos que no sabía siquiera lo que significaba. Fui repitiendo la palabra hasta que la dragona decidió que lo pronunciaba lo suficientemente bien como para detener a la serpiente. Me recomendó que usara la Vara de Plata por si no podía aguantarme. Había cosas que no entendía, pero confiaba en la dragona y si su ayuda implicaba salvar el castillo, lo haría.

Esperé unos minutos hasta que Elara logró alejarse de la serpiente, dar media vuelta y volar directa hacia el ser en llamas. Draco se volvió loco al ver lo que pretendía hacer el animal. Me insultaba diciendo que lo había llevado a la muerte y otras tonterías producidas por el miedo. Las pasé por alto y me centré la palabra que me había enseñado Elara. Luego apunté con la varita al cuerpo del basilisco y grité con todas mis fuerzas:

-_¡Letta!_

Esperaba que saliera algún rayo de mi varita, pero no hizo nada, ni siquiera se iluminó. En cambio, la serpiente sí notó algo, pues chillaba como si estuviera sufriendo una agonía insoportable. Fuese lo que fuese lo que significaba esa palabra, estaba dañando a la serpiente de fuego. Esta seguía chillando y escupiendo fuego por todos lados. Poco a poco se podía ver como su cuerpo se iba desintegrando y desapareciendo. Mientras pasaba eso, yo empezaba a sentirme débil sin motivo aparente. Me notaba cansado, exhausto, con ganas de descansar, pero tampoco quería pues hasta que la serpiente no desapareciera no podría estar tranquilo. Seguí apuntando con la varita al ser y este siguió desapareciendo hasta que finalmente el cuerpo se separó de la cabeza y el fuego se extinguió a una alta velocidad. La última llama se extinguió en el puente destruido. No había ninguna duda que el que había invocado a esa serpiente estaba allí o había estado. No quise descubrir quién había sido, pues me sentía tan débil que no podía mantenerme despierto. Al final caí inconsciente en el lomo de la dragona.


	14. Atrapados en el Bosque Prohibido

Sentí como la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me dolía tanto que no era capaz de abrir los ojos por mucho que lo intentase. Al final, con el mayor esfuerzo que tenía, los párpados se fueron levantando lentamente. El dolor de cabeza aún persistía, pero no me impedía seguir abriendo los ojos. Cuando lo logré todo cuanto veía estaba borroso, y eso empeoraba la jaqueca que ya me mareaba. A medida que iba recobrando la vista me di cuenta de que una silueta se acercaba a mí.

-Menos mal que al final te has despertado –dijo-. Me habías preocupado.

Me costó comprender de quien estaba hablándome era Sarah. Su voz resonaba con eco en mi cabeza, y eso me molestaba un poco.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté con dificultad.

-En el Bosque Prohibido. No es el mejor lugar donde descansar, pero no había otra opción.

-¿Opción?

-Estábamos los cuatro en el aire –explicó Sarah- y no veíamos correcto el descender. Draco se negaba a que Dragona aterrizase en pleno patio con la batalla temporalmente terminada, y ella quiso atenderte en pleno vuelo, pero logré que me hiciera caso y la conduje hasta aquí. Desde que hemos aterrizado que no nos hemos movido.

Levanté el cuerpo y me separé de aquello a lo que estuviera apoyado. El movimiento me mareó, aunque rápidamente me recuperé. Miré a mí alrededor y solo veía árboles allá donde se dirigieran mis ojos. Cuando miré detrás de mí me topé con las brillantes escamas blancas de tono plateado de Elara. En todo momento estaba apoyado sobre ella mientras la dragona esperaba a que despertara. Cuando volví a mirar al frente tenía uno de los ojos de Elara fijado en mí. No fue nada difícil descubrir lo preocupada que estaba.

_Elara…Lo siento _–me disculpé.

_No, Jinete. Soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas _–objetó Elara-. _Te pedí que hicieras algo en lo que solo yo sabía el peligro que podías correr. Casi provoco tu muerte, y no me voy a perdonar por ello._

A pesar de los inconvenientes, me levanté y me arrastré hacia la dragona. Me puse a acariciar una parte de su hocico mientras intentaba abrazar lo máximo que podía con mis brazos.

_Pero yo sí puedo perdonarte. Si no llega a ser por lo que me dijiste, a estas horas seguro que todo Hogwarts estaría en llamas y habríamos perdido esta guerra. Me da igual que acabase medio muerto si gracias a lo que hice salvé muchas vidas. Y tú también te has ganado parte del mérito._

_Jinete…_

Ese momento emotivo que tuvimos la dragona y yo me sirvió para descansar lo suficiente y ponerme en pie de nuevo, listo para entrar en combate de nuevo. Antes de ponerme a hablar con Sarah y Draco sobré qué íbamos a hacer a partir de ahora le pregunté a Elara qué fue exactamente lo que había ocurrido para que acabase en ese estado que incluso ella temía que alcanzase.

_La otra magia_ –contestó-. _Te dije que hablaras en el idioma antiguo, idioma del cual se hace la magia que yo conozco bien. Es un tipo de magia muy compleja y peligrosa. Si no se tienen unos conocimientos básicos sobre esta, puede acabar con tu vida._

_Caray. ¿Y qué significa esa palabra que me enseñaste?_

Letta _significa "detener" en el idioma antiguo. Literalmente has apagado el fuego mágico del que estaba hecha esa serpiente._

_Comprendo…_

Decidí dejar de lado este tema de la otra magia para otra ocasión. Ya veríamos si me apetecería aprender una magia que es capaz de llevarte a la muerte si la usabas. Lo que importaba ahora es acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas. La Vara de Plata no estaba entre mis manos, de modo que la busqué. Sarah fue quien me la devolvió. Seguro que Elara no lo quitaba el ojo de encima aun siendo una buena amiga.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –preguntó Sarah al estar los tres reunidos-. No podemos regresar a Hogwarts a no ser que vayamos volando. Y la única herramienta voladora de la que disponemos es de Dragona.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a tu escoba? –inquirí extrañado.

-Ahí la tienes. –Sarah me señalo un palo con la parte inferior chamuscada por muchos lugares. La paja de la escoba se había consumido-. Esa maldita serpiente acabó quemándome indirectamente la escoba. Sabía que no volvería a volar en cuanto aterrizásemos.

-Vale, ahora la única forma de volar es sobre Dragona. –hice una pausa para dirigirme a Elara y preguntarle-. _¿Crees que podrías llevarnos a los tres?_

La dragona negó lentamente con la cabeza.

_Puedo llevar con alguna dificultad a dos personas, pero llevar a tres limitaría mi resistencia. No digo que no pueda, solo que el trayecto sería más corto._

_Está bien, entonces nos acercaremos lo máximo posible al castillo y de ahí volaremos los tres sobre ti hasta allí. No hay otra opción._

_Sinceramente, Jinete, espero que la haya _–me advirtió Elara. No era necesario decir el por qué de querer otra opción.

-Yo no vuelvo a volar sobre ese animal –anunció Draco. Elara le gruñó enfadada y Draco se asustó aunque no lo demostrase-. ¡Es que me odia!

-¿Por qué no me extraña? –dijo Sarah dejando suelta la pregunta.

-¡Agh! Cállate, idiota.

-Dragona no odia a nadie. –Repuse. Pude sentir las emociones de incredulidad provenientes de la dragona-. Solo… deposita la confianza en aquellos que cree que puede confiar.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿No confía en mí? –inquirió Draco.

-¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de decir? –intervino de nuevo Sarah.

Draco se estaba cansando de los insultos que Sarah le mandaba con indirectas. No comprendía el odio que se llevaban entre los dos, pero debía ser enorme para hablarse de ese modo incluso en medio de una guerra. Me preguntaba cómo estaba Hogwarts después de derrotar a la serpiente.

-Bah, no me importa. Solo estoy aquí por lo que Jinete me prometió. Si no ya estaría lejos de aquí…

-¿Y qué te prometió? –interrogó Sarah a Draco.

-¡Eso no te importa! –bramó Draco.

-Chicos, dejadlo ya –ordené, cansado de la discusión entre los dos-. Ahora lo que importa es salir del Bosque Prohibido, volver a Hogwarts y terminar con la guerra de una vez por todas.

Sarah lo entendió la primera. Se calló y comprendió que no debía discutir más con Draco ya que había otras cosas más importantes que pelearse con él. Draco, no obstante, se quejó. No se dirigió a la joven sino que me habló directamente a mí. Yo no iba a incumplir mi promesa y estaba decidido en llevar a Draco con Narcissa en cuanto hubiese un mínimo momento de tranquilidad, hecho que todavía no existía.


	15. Emboscada

-¿Alguno de vosotros sabe cómo salir del bosque? –inquirí a Draco y Sarah.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada. Parecía que por una vez estaban de acuerdo en decir algo.

-Ninguno de los dos conocemos a fondo el Bosque prohibido. Si no, no se llamaría así –respondió Sarah.

Tenía razón. Si se llamaba Bosque Prohibido era por algo. Pero si nos habíamos como salir de aquí, ¿Cómo se suponía que íbamos a regresar al castillo?

_Yo me conozco bastante este bosque. Lo he sobrevolado varias veces _–me dijo Elara-. _Por desgracia, esta zona no la conozco muy bien. Pero estoy convencida de que podré reconocer alguna referencia si nos movemos._

-Muy bien, si no sabemos en qué dirección ir, avancemos en cualquiera. Usaremos a Dragona como guía.

Sarah asintió, estando de acuerdo con mi decisión. Draco no hizo el menor gesto de aceptar mi orden, pero de todas formas nos siguió en cuanto nos pusimos en marcha.

El Bosque Prohibido era enorme por lo que me dijo Sarah. Hogwarts estaba rodeado por este, de modo que dependiendo de la dirección que tomásemos, estaríamos cerca del castillo. Elara aportó la misma información que la chica: retomar el camino por el cual habían llegado volando. Así habría más posibilidades de llegar a Hogwarts.

Viajamos por lo que calculaba que debía ser una media hora y todavía no habíamos dado con el menor indicio de encontrar el castillo. Ni siquiera nos encontramos con mortífagos, cosa que era de lo más extraña e inquietante porque se suponía que ellos estaban por el bosque e intentaban acceder a Hogwarts que está rodeado por este. Elara estaba atenta de cualquier movimiento que pudiese significar un ataque de un enemigo, ya fuera de mortífagos o de cualquier animal mágico que viviese en el bosque. Lo que más me sorprendía era el silencio de Draco. En todo el tiempo que llevábamos caminando no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Algo me decía que lo que se estaba pasando por la cabeza era su madre. Encontrarse con ella de nuevo era lo más importante para él en esos momentos. Sentí compasión por él y pensé en dejarle la Pierda de Comunicación que tenía en el bolsillo para que viera que Narcissa estaba bien, desgraciadamente, ella no tenía una Piedra, así que no había forma alguna de entablar comunicación con ella.

De repente, los pasos de la dragona cedieron. Eso nos alertó a todos y nos detuvimos. Miré a Elara y vi que miraba en una dirección concreta, como cuando oyó los gritos de Sarah esa mañana. Estaba a punto de preguntarle la situación actual cuando se oyó silbar una flecha. No le dio a nadie, pero nos asustó a todos y nos tiramos al suelo.

-¡Nos atacan! –gritó Draco.

-¿Flechas? No pueden ser mortífagos si nos atacan con flechas –comentó Sarah.

-Entonces ¿Quiénes pueden ser? –inquirí.

Una nueva flecha voló hacia la dragona, pero ella evadió el proyectil con un pequeño torrente de fuego.

-Pues cualquier animal del Bosque Prohibido capaz de ser lo suficientemente listo como para crear y disparar flechas y, de paso, poder aguantarse, al menos, sobre dos patas –contestó ella. Hizo una pausa mientras nuevas flechas volaban por nuestro campo. Elara era nuestra mayor protección en estos momentos. Aprovechamos un instante de tranquilidad para levantarnos y lanzar unos _Protego _para defendernos nosotros mismos. Las flechas siguieron volando e impactando en la barrera mágica de nuestras varitas-. Creo que ya sé quienes nos atacan.

En pocos segundos yo también llegué a ver a nuestros atacantes. Iban a caballo mientras disparaban flechas desde sus corceles. Estaban decididos a matarnos. Elara se enfadó y lanzó un fuerte rugido que detuvo rápidamente la lluvia de flechas. Aquello nos extrañó a todos. Pero pronto volvió a la normalidad cuando en vez de flechas volaron lanzas hechas de madera y piedra.

-Si pudiéramos dejarlos ciegos temporalmente… –dije a la vez que una lanza impactaba contra mi escudo.

-Jinete. ¿Las escamas de Dragona brillan mucho? –me preguntó Sarah.

-Bastante, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tápate los ojos.

No comprendía qué se le había pasado por la cabeza a mi amiga, pero obedecí. Volví a tirarme al suelo y me tapé los ojos agachando la cabeza contra el suelo. Draco no se había levantado en ningún momento y el chico estaba procurando como todos que no nos dieran las flechas. Agachó la cabeza como yo en cuanto oyó que Sarah decía:

-_¡Lumos Máxima!_

En ese momento una enorme luz salió de la varita de Sarah y me vi obligado a cubrirme los ojos en cuanto la luz se reflejó en las brillantes escamas blancas de Elara. El destello duró pocos segundos, pero duró lo suficiente para detener las flechas temporalmente. La luz cedió lo suficiente para que pudiera ver de nuevo. Aun quedaba el brillo en el entorno y eso me ayudó a descubrir definitivamente a nuestros enemigos. Me había equivocado en cuanto a ser hombres montados en caballos… ¡Eran hombres con cuerpo de caballo en vez de piernas!


	16. La gran sorpresa

-Centauros. Lo sabía –dijo Sarah contenta por haberlo deducido. Luego gritó para dirigirse a los hombres caballo-. ¡Escuchad! ¡No somos vuestros enemigos! ¡No vamos a haceros daño! ¡Solo queremos seguir nuestro camino sin molestaros! ¡Así que, por favor, dejad de atacarnos!

-Decid vuestros nombres –se escuchó la voz de uno de los centauros al fondo. Seguro que todavía nos estaban apuntando con los arcos.

-Me llamo Sarah, soy una alumna del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Están conmigo Draco, otro alumno de Hogwarts, Jinete, un amigo de confianza, y Dragona, la acompañante de Jinete.

-¿Has mencionado a un dragón? –repitió otra voz. Extrañamente algo despertó en mí. Me resultaba familiar.

-Sí. ¿Es importante? –afirmó Sarah.

Por seguridad de la dragona, le pedí que se pusiera detrás de mí, pero que no se separara por si debía reaccionar ante un posible ataque. Elara obedeció y se quedó justo detrás de mí, lista para atacar con su cola si aparecía la oportunidad.

De entre los árboles fueron saliendo poco a poco los centauros que nos estaban atacando con los arcos enfundados y las flechas guardadas en un carcaj de piel. Me sorprendía el asombroso tamaño de esos hombres. Eran humanos de la cabeza hasta la cintura, pero a partir de ahí se veía el cambio del aspecto humano al animal con cuatro fuertes patas de caballo, un amplio lomo y una cola. Lo tenía todo del caballo, excepto la cabeza, donde estaba el cuerpo humano.

La mayor sorpresa de todos fue cuando de entre todos los centauros –unos diez, más o menos- salió una persona que no era como ellos, sino como Sarah, yo y Draco. Un humano entre centauros. Tenía aspecto joven, de la misma edad que Sarah y la mía, y vestía con trozos de piel hechas por los centauros. Todo parecía normal, pero lo más extraño para mí era su pelo absolutamente blanco, como si fuera de un viejo y sus ojos eran del mismo color, de un blanco que casi solo podía distinguirse la pupila en todo el ojo. Me dio la sensación de que estaba como… muerto. El joven se fijó en los cuatro, pero esencialmente se centró en mí y en Elara. Después de un rato examinándonos, el joven formuló la pregunta que definitivamente demostraba un momento de autenticas sorpresas.

-¿Primo?

Me quedé atónito. ¿Me había llamado primo? ¿Ese joven era de mi familia? me costó mucho comprenderlo, pero tras observar detenidamente al joven e imaginármelo con otro tipo de aspecto me di cuenta de ello. Era él… era mi primo. Vivo.

-No… No me lo puedo creer. ¿Ethan?

-Madre mía. Menuda forma tenemos de reencontrarnos, ¿eh, primo? –preguntó con una sonrisa Ethan.

Todavía me costaba asimilar que estaba hablando con mi primo a quien daba por muerto o desaparecido después de que Lisandra me contara aquello. No podía contener una enorme alegría. ¡Estaba vivo! ¡Mi primo estaba vivo! Aunque no estaba con el mismo aspecto con el que le conocía, su pelo negro se había vuelto completamente blanco, y sus ojos azules también. Pero a él le veía tan tranquilo, como si no pasase nada que tuviera ese aspecto.

A todo esto Sarah y Draco no daban crédito de la escena que acaban de presenciar. Su amigo Jinete tenía un primo llamado Ethan que estaba con los centauros. En realidad, ni siquiera yo lo daba, y Elara también estaba sorprendida de conocer un familiar de su actual Jinete.

_¿Estás seguro de que él es tu primo? _–Quiso asegurarse la dragona-. _ No te ofendas, pero me parece demasiado increíble para que sea verdad._

_Yo también pienso eso _–corroboré-_, pero no ha duda de que él es mi primo. Está bastante cambiado, claro está, aunque su voz me resulta demasiado familiar como para ignorarlo. Le preguntaré cosas que solo él pueda saber, así nos convenceremos de la realidad._

Elara estuvo de acuerdo con mi propuesta y dejó aparte el tema. Excepto Sarah y Draco, quienes todavía estaban atónitos con la escena.

-¿En serio tú y Jinete sois familia? –preguntó Sarah a Ethan. Él asintió con la cabeza-. Caray, pues vuestra familia está llena de sorpresas: uno es Jinete y el otro vive con centauros. Asombroso.

-Sí. Estamos muy llenos de sorpresas –rió Ethan-. Aunque no llevo viviendo con los centauros toda mi vida, Sarah. Solo unos cuantos meses.

-¿Y siempre has tenido ese pelo y ojos blancos? Es que el pelo se parece al de Draco…

-¡Oye! ¡Qué yo soy rubio! –Saltó Draco-. ¿Dónde ves que tenga el pelo blanco?

-Vamos, Draco, admítelo: tienes el pelo como el de una mazorca desteñida.

-Serás…

Desde ese momento los dos volvieron a discutir ignorando por completo que no estaban solos. Los centauros los observaban y se reían de los insultos que se lanzaban los dos alumnos de Hogwarts. Mientras ellos seguían llamándose por nombres que desconocía, Ethan se acercó a mí y me preguntó:

-¿Siempre se están peleando esos dos?

-No tengo ni idea –respondí-. Pero desde que están juntos se pelean a la mínima. Son como el gato y el perro.

-Menuda locura.

-Procuro ignorarlo. Intenta hacer lo mismo.

Ethan asintió y ambos dejamos que Sarah y Draco se insultaran el uno al otro. Luego mi primo quería conversar conmigo sobre todo lo que habíamos hecho en estos últimos años hasta llegar a donde estábamos ahora. Yo también quería preguntarle muchas cosas, así que Ethan les pidió a sus amigos semihombres que vigilaran a mis amigos mientras él se iba conmigo a un lugar apartado donde poder conversar tranquilamente.

No nos alejamos mucho de ellos, solo lo suficiente hasta que las voces de Sarah y Draco no eran más que simples murmullos casi inaudibles por nuestros oídos. Ahí optamos por sentarnos, ya que había mucho que contar. Elara no se separó de nosotros y se tumbó a mis espaldas, atenta tanto a nuestra conversación como a la de Draco y Sarah. La pobre dragona todavía les oía con bastante claridad.


	17. Una historia de muerte y vida

-Así que, por fin conozco a la misteriosa dragona –empezó a decir Ethan-. Sin duda es una gran belleza.

Elara intentó no escuchar la conversación de Draco y Sarah para centrarse plenamente en la nuestra.

_¿De qué me conoce? _–Preguntó Elara.

-¿Ya la conocías? –le repetí a Ethan.

-Por supuesto. Pero nunca la había visto en carne y hueso.

-¿Cómo? –Todavía no llegaba a entender que Ethan conociera a Elara.

-¿Recuerdas aquel fatídico día en el que tus padres murieron y sus asesinos me llevaron con ellos? –Asentí con la cabeza. Era imposible no olvidarlo-. Pues resulta que mis secuestradores hablaban de mí como alguien de gran importancia para un ser superior a ellos. Un tal llamado Señor Tenebroso.

-Voldemort… -murmuré para mis adentros. Ethan no escuchó nada y prosiguió.

-Me llevaron hasta el Señor Tenebroso, Era un extraño hombre. Vestía un turbante en su cabeza y una túnica negra. Estaba asustado, como no, pero el hombre intentaba darme ánimos a la vez que me preguntaba por ti.

_Ese no es el Señor Tenebroso que nosotros conocemos _–mencionó Elara-. _¿Qué significa esto?_

-¿Por mí? –repetí.

-Sí. El Señor Tenebroso no me buscaba a mí, sino que tú eras su objetivo principal. Como los asesinos de tus padres no te encontraban, decidieron llevarme a mí con la seguridad de que vendrías a rescatarme tarde o temprano. El Señor Tenebroso me explicó que tú eras quien tenía las posibilidades de estar cerca de una fuente de poder tan grande que ni siquiera el mago más poderoso del mundo podría derrotarte. Y entonces, cuando pensaba que mencionaría una súper varita o algo por el estilo, la mencionó a ella. –Y señaló a Elara con el dedo-. Intentaba que tú nunca llegases a encontrarte con la dragona. Y por lo visto ha fracasado. Me alegra saberlo.

Cada vez su historia me intrigaba más y más. Ya no me importaba demasiado que me repitieran la muerte de mis padres, sino que ahora Ethan me iba a contar todo lo que él vivió mientras yo crecía en una ciudad subterránea y, con el tiempo, conocía a Elara.

-Era lógico que yo me iba a negar a que te encontrara ese Señor Tenebroso –dijo claramente Ethan-. Entonces él me lanzó un hechizo que me dejó a sus órdenes como el más fiel de sus siervos. Me volvió a preguntar sobre ti y hablé, inevitablemente. El Señor Tenebroso mandó de nuevo a sus siervos a buscarte, pero al cabo de un rato le llegó la mala noticia de que no había nadie en la casa salvo los cuerpos de tus padres. El Señor Tenebroso estalló en ira. La única opción que le quedaba era esperar a que tú te reunieras conmigo para que te capturaran.

A partir de entonces no consigo recordar con exactitud lo que sucedió en los siguientes años. Llego a recordar que el hombre con turbante murió el mismo año en el que nos secuestraron, pero aún se hablaba del Señor Tenebroso. Los años siguieron pasando y yo permanecía oculto junto con mis secuestradores, pero no sé dónde exactamente.

Finalmente, hace un año más o menos recuperé el control de mi cuerpo, me liberé del hechizo que me mantenía esclavizado todos esos años. No sé como lo hice, tal vez fuera porque mencionaron tu nombre, o quizá tus padres me liberaron de la maldición, a saber. El caso es que ya era mayor y ellos me habían entrenado con la magia para matar si era necesario. De si maté o no es un misterio para mí. En ese momento vi al nuevo Señor Tenebroso, de rostro pálido, con dos rayas en lugar de nariz, calvo, y con una túnica raída como prenda de vestir. Mediante las conversaciones entre los siervos del Señor Tenebroso fui recobrando la memoria antes de caer bajo el hechizo que me esclavizó. Te recordé a ti, a la dragona y por qué os querían. No iba a permitirlo, de modo que esperé al momento oportuno y huí sin que se dieran cuenta. Por desgracia, El Señor Tenebroso se enteró de mi huida y de la nada se interpuso en mi camino apareciéndose delante de mí. Dijo que no le era de utilidad, que ya sabía qué hacer y me lanzó un rayo verde. Pude evitarlo con otro rayo que acabó con una explosión de humo que aproveché para reiniciar mi huida. Y cuando pensaba que ya estaba a salvo… algo impactó contra mi espalda y caí inmóvil en el suelo. Creí que había muerto porque no podía respirar, pero de alguna forma seguía ahí, consciente de lo que me rodeaba. No estaba muerto.

Cuando me recuperé, estaba rodeado de centauros. Ellos me habían salvado la vida de una manera que desconocía, pero que igualmente les agradecía la ayuda que me dieron. Fue en ese momento en el que descubrí que tenía este aspecto de pelo blanco, ojos blancos… Los centauros dijeron que estaba muerto, pero que inexplicablemente seguía respirando y andando por el mundo de los vivos como una persona normal y corriente. Sospecharon que había recibido la ayuda espiritual de algún fantasma. Y yo también pensaba eso porque no podía existir otra opción que me sirviera para explicar que me librara de la maldición que me mantuvo prisionero y que luego sobreviviera a un rayo mortal. Desde entonces que vivo con ellos puesto que no tenía adónde ir. Desconocía tu paradero, mis tíos estaban muertos y ya era mayor para ir a la escuela. ¿Qué otra elección me quedaba?

Me quedé de piedra ante la historia que me acababa de explicar Ethan. Había salido de la maldición _Imperius _sin la necesidad de ser inmune gracias a un dragón. Y luego sobrevivió a la maldición que mataba al instante y acabar con este aspecto de pelo blanco y ojos blancos. Sin duda Ethan tuvo una vida más complicada que la mía desde que nos separamos.

Ethan me preguntó por mi historia ahora que yo sabía la suya. Le expliqué con todo detalle –con el consentimiento de Elara- mi vida en la ciudad subterránea, de cómo conocí a la dragona y qué hice para que ella se convirtiera en mi compañera y todo lo vivido hasta ahora en la guerra. Me abstuve de mencionar mi encuentro con Voldemort ya que Ethan podría sospechar de que había luchado con él al menos una vez durante las batallas.

-De modo que ahora, por seguridad, ¿debo llamarte Jinete? Y a la dragona… ¿Dragona? –preguntó Ethan.

-Suena raro, lo sé. Pero hasta que no pase toda esta guerra, no debes llamarme por mi verdadero nombre. Y Dragona… bueno, ya veremos si ella desea decirte su nombre. Nadie lo sabe excepto yo, claramente.

-Supongo que estás luchando en la guerra… -Asentí con la cabeza-. Y si muere el Señor Tenebroso…

-Voldemort –interrumpí-. Se llama Voldemort.

-Si muere Voldemort… ¿Todo habrá terminado?

-Exactamente. Y es lo que voy a hacer –contesté seriamente-. Pienso matar a Voldemort con la ayuda de Dragona y lograr que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

-Más o menos –repuso Ethan. Entendía su puntualización, pero me dijo algo más-. Cuando acabe todo. Deberemos separarnos otra vez. Nuestras vidas se han separado mucho desde ese día. Yo estoy muerto, literalmente hablando, y los centauros son como mi segunda familia. Y tú… tú tienes a Dragona y a los sacerdotes. Vives en una ciudad subterránea.

-Quizá los sacerdotes puedan curarte y devolverte a la normalidad. Y tal vez te dejen vivir conmigo en la ciudad. No hay por qué separarnos, Ethan.

-No, Jinete. Les debo mucho a los centauros. No puedo irme así como así.

Intentaba por todos mi medios convencer a mi primo de que se viniera conmigo y Elara a la ciudad subterránea, pero era inútil. Cada intento de persuasión salía fallido. No había manera.

-Siempre fuiste un cabezota, Ethan –repliqué enfadado. Me levanté-. Te encuentro de la nada y no quieres volver. Ya te vale.

Ethan se mantuvo callado un momento. Estuve a punto de ordenarle a Elara que nos fuéramos cuando de repente mi primo se levantó y respondió:

-Está bien, Jinete. ¿Quieres algo que te convenza de que no podemos estar juntos? Pues te la diré. –Miré a mi primo, extrañado, ¿Qué era lo que me quería contar?– Antes de volver al estado en el que me encuentro ahora, tuve un tiempo en el que mis ojos vieron lo que ningún ser humano puede ver desde este lado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirí.

-Vi el futuro que nos deparará a los dos estando juntos y separados. Créeme, Jinete, cuando te digo que separados es la mejor opción.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu viaje no termina aquí. –Iba a contestar, pero Ethan levantó so mano y me detuvo-. No preguntes más porque ni siquiera yo conozco el significado de lo que te he dicho. Aquello no logré verlo del todo.

_Un viaje… ¿Se te ocurre algo a ti de un viaje, Elara? _

_No. El futuro es muy desconcertante; cambia a cada acción que realizamos._

El misterio de ese viaje tenía que quedarse aparte. Lo que importaba ahora era terminar con la guerra. Le pregunté a Ethan si, aunque no quisiese venir conmigo, nos ayudaría en la batalla. Él asintió y juró que nos ayudaría aunque los centauros se negaran a ello.


	18. Desgracia y desventaja

Justo al mencionar a un centauro, un semihombre apareció de entre los árboles y nos comunicó que había personas con túnicas y máscaras por los alrededores. Los mortífagos al final nos habían seguido y estaba seguro de que vendrían a por mí y los demás. Ethan tenía que irse ya que quería que su ataque fuese sorpresa y no descubrieran que contábamos con ayuda. Estuve de acuerdo con su propuesta y dejé que se marchara. Luego Elara y yo fuimos con cautela hacia el lugar donde Draco y Sarah discutían. Ambos habían dejado de insultarse mutuamente y estaban atentos a cualquier indicio de alrededor. Ellos también sabían que había mortífagos por la zona.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí sin hacer ruido –dijo Sarah.

-¿Sin hacer ruido? Da igual lo que hagamos –replicó Draco-; si la dragona se mueve estamos perdidos.

_Es raro que lo vaya a decir, pero estoy de acuerdo con Draco _–corroboró Elara-. _Les daría una señal al menor paso que haga y os pondría en peligro a ti y a los demás._

_¿Puedes averiguar dónde pueden estar exactamente? –_le pedí.

Elara asintió con su cabeza y empezó a olisquear el aire y a escuchar con agudeza el entorno. Al cabo de un minuto me dijo:

_Los he detectado. Están a unos doscientos metros en esa dirección y… creo que han mencionado a un tal Malfoy._

_¿Malfoy? ¿Estás segura?_

_No del todo. Pero tampoco digo que sea mentira._

El último miembro de la familia Malfoy podía estar a poca distancia de nosotros. Solo tenía que inspeccionar si era verdad la noticia de Elara y al encontrarme con él reuniría a la familia y llamaría al Gran Sacerdote y habría terminado una parte de mi misión. Les dije a Draco y a Sarah que quería inspeccionar a los mortífagos. Me costó un poco convencer a Sarah, pero Draco, con solo decirle en voz baja que estaría su padre entre los mortífagos se apuntó sin dudarlo a acompañarme. Luego me dirigí a Elara y le comuniqué que se quedara aquí y protegiera a Sarah si surgía la oportunidad. Ella obedeció –la primera vez que lo hacía sin poner contras- y procuró no moverse para llamar la atención. Sarah se acercó a la dragona para estar mejor protegida.

Una vez hecho esto, Draco y yo fuimos en la dirección que me dijo Elara con sigilo y procurando contar con el factor sorpresa. Sabíamos a dónde ir, pero no sabíamos con cuántos de ellos nos enfrentaríamos. Al recorrer esos aproximados doscientos metros empezamos a escuchar voces con bastante intensidad. Fue el momento en el que nos ocultamos entre la maleza, sacamos nuestras varitas y nos dispusimos a disparar en cuanto viéramos la mejor oportunidad.

El grupo de mortífagos no superaba los veinte miembros, de los cuales encontrar al padre de Draco no fue nada difícil gracias a que ninguno de los mortífagos llevaba la mascara plateada y era el único hombre del grupo que llevaba el pelo largo y blanco.

-Ahí está. Ese es –señaló Draco al hombre de pelo blanco-. Hay que librarse de los mortífagos que están con él y entonces…

De repente mandé callar a Draco. Había oído y sentido algo que me llamó la atención. Entonces, tras uno segundos de silencio, de la nada apareció Voldemort, tal y como mencionó Ethan en su historia. En cuanto apareció el Señor Tenebroso los mortífago se dividieron, dejando al padre de Draco solo en uno de los dos lados.

-Tu familia no ha hecho más que causarme problemas, Lucius –decía Voldemort-. Tu mujer mató a muchos de los nuestros y desapareció y tu hijo es un incompetente que no sabe hacer algo sencillo.

-Mi señor, por favor, no entiendo por qué Narcissa actuó de aquella forma. No es propio de ella –contestó Lucius-. Y en cuanto a Draco…

-¡Silencio! –Bramó Voldemort-. Por culpa de tu familia me ha costado mucho llegar a donde estoy ahora. No pienso permitir que algo salga mal.

Voldemort alzó su varita. Desde la distancia no podía darme cuenta de cómo era, pero la veía envuelta en un misterioso humo negro como… la varita de Lisandra. Eso significaba que había una segunda Vara Oscura, probablemente creada después del duelo que tuve contra él. Luego, Voldemort pronunció las palabras de la maldición de muerte instantánea y Draco estuvo a punto de saltar de nuestro escondite para atacar a Voldemort. Tuve la suerte de agarrarle, tirarle al suelo y taparle la boca para que no nos oyeran. Pocos segundos después se escuchó el sonido del rayo verde impactando contra alguien. Lucius había muerto.

-Volvamos al punto de reunión –ordenó Voldemort-. No quiero llegar tarde para matar a Harry Potter.

No liberé a Draco de mi presión hasta que estuve del todo seguro de que Voldemort no iba regresar. Cuando llegó ese momento, Draco me empujó y salió del escondite gritando el nombre de su padre. Yo salí pocos segundos después y contemplé la escena del hijo abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Lucius. Había fracasado. No había logrado salvar a los tres miembros de la familia Malfoy, solo Narcissa y Draco sobrevivieron. Me sentía fatal. Mientras observaba la escena, la voz de Elara resonó por todos los huecos de mi mente.

_¡Jinete! _–exclamó-. _He oído cómo se lanzaba un hechizo, ¿estás bien?_

_Sí, yo sí. _–Hice una pausa, incapaz de poder hablar con normalidad-. _Pero Lucius ha muerto. El padre de los Malfoy está muerto. Y todo porque Voldemort pensaba que le traicionaría como hizo Narcissa._

Elara no dijo nada en unos segundos.

_Lamento oír eso, Jinete, de verdad. Pero no podemos hacer nada más por él._

_Lo sé. Cada vez siento más ganas de matar a Voldemort. Pero siento que hay más posibilidades de ver una derrota a una victoria_

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _–inquirió la dragona.

_Voldemort tiene una Vara Oscura. No sé si la reconocerías, pero yo sí porque Lisandra tenía una y noté el peligroso poder de esta. Y Voldemort usaba la varita que era casi tan poderosa como la Vara de Plata. Si ahora le ha imbuido el poder de una Vara Oscura junto con el anterior poder que ya tenía su varita, es muy probable que sea muchísimo más poderosa que la Vara de Plata. Si vuelvo a meterme en un duelo contra él estoy convencido de que moriría. La balanza se ha desequilibrado. Voldemort puede ganar._

_Ni hablar. Me niego a que exista esa posibilidad _–exclamó Elara furiosa-. _Siempre hay una alternativa a la victoria, Jinete. _–La dragona hizo una pausa, supuestamente porque estaba pensando en esa alternativa. Al final dijo-: _Y creo haberla encontrado. Vuelve conmigo._

¿Qué alternativa había encontrado la dragona? La había encontrado muy pronto por lo que la curiosidad era más que obvia. Lo malo era que no sabía que hacer con Draco y el cuerpo de Lucius. Draco rechazaría la idea de seguir y dejar a su padre ahí por mucho que intentara convencerlo. Pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.


	19. Adiós, amiga mía

-Draco… -dije pausadamente- debemos continuar. Los mortífagos todavía pueden estar por aquí y no quiero imaginarme qué pasará si nos ven. –Draco dejó de llorar pero no me replicó, hecho que me extrañó bastante-. Te llevaré con tu madre. Con ella estarás…

-No. -La seca palabra del chico de cabello rubio me sorprendió-. No quiero que me lleves ante mi madre ahora.

-¿Por qué? –inquirí-. Si estás conmigo es porque sabes que te puedo llevar con ella, sino no me hubieras seguido. Tú muy bien me lo dijiste.

-Sé lo que dije –replicó Draco. Dejó el cuerpo de su padre y me miró fijamente-. Pero lo decía porque confiaba en que también podría estar con mi padre después de encontrarme con mi madre. Ahora ya lo he visto: mi madre también correrá peligro si la busco. Antes tengo que… -hizo una pausa. Parecía que le costaba lo que quería decir- matar a Voldemort.

Sí que le había afectado la muerte de Lucius como a mí me afectó la muerte de mis padres. Pero la diferencia era que mi venganza no era contra alguien muy poderoso ya que Lisandra solo era la punta del iceberg de lo que Voldemort podía llegar a ofrecerme en otro duelo. Y más con una Vara Oscura en sus manos. Pero, al fin y al cabo, la orden la mandó Voldemort, así que estaríamos en una situación casi idéntica.

-No puedo dejarte hacer eso –dije seriamente.

-No eres quien para darme órdenes, Jinete –saltó Draco. El chico tenía claro que iba a vengarse de Voldemort a toda costa.

-Escúchame bien, Draco –grité con mucha furia-: tu familia está bajo mi protección y la de Dragona. Me ha dolido casi tanto como a ti ver que Voldemort mataba a Lucius.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Acaso has perdido a algún ser querido?-se enfadó Draco.

-Pues sí. Y el asesino fue el mismo que mató a Lucius.

Con mi respuesta dejé sin palabras al chico de cabello rubio. Ya me esperaba una reacción así cuando Draco solo sabía que me apodaba Jinete y tenía un dragón como compañero. No entendía el por qué respondí de esa manera, tal vez quería demostrarle a Draco que yo también había pasado por lo mismo.

-Espero que no lo estés diciendo por ponerte en mi piel –sospechó Draco.

-¿De verdad piensas que voy a bromear sobre la muerte de mi padres? Piensa dos veces antes de decir cualquier estupidez –repliqué.

Eso fue lo que debió hacer Draco, ya que tras unos segundos sin hacer ni decirnos nada, asintió con la cabeza.

-Debemos volver con Dragona y Sarah –cambié de tema- y buscar la forma de acabar con esto.

-No puedo irme sin hacer algo con el cuerpo de mi padre –protestó Draco.

-Tampoco podemos llevárnoslo allá donde vayamos –repuse-. Hay que dejarlo aquí por ahora, pero puedes realizar algo que te alivie un poco.

Draco me dio la espalda y se dirigió de nuevo al cuerpo de Lucius. Sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo que acabó por ocultar el cuerpo en un aura de invisibilidad.

-Por lo menos así nadie ni nada le tocará hasta que regrese –dijo más para él mismo que para mí. Luego se acercó a mí y juntos volvimos al lugar donde Sarah y Elara estaban.

Cuando llegamos, vimos que solo estaba la dragona presente. De Sarah no había ni el más mínimo rastro. Le pregunté a Elara dónde estaba y ella, algo sorprendida, respondió:

_Desapareció delante de mis propios ojos. Así, como si nada. Supongo que debió usar la magia, pero no me esperaba que fuese tan impactante._

_¿Y a dónde se fue? _–inquirí.

_A Hogwarts, según me dijo. De modo que está a salvo, no te apures._

Era una buena noticia saber que Sarah, aunque no estuviera con nosotros, estaba bien en el castillo. Por lo menos lo estaría antes de que Voldemort decidiera atacar de nuevo el castillo.

-Parece que al final tanta palabrería han dado su fruto –comentó Draco. No entendí lo que dijo y le miré extrañado-. Es que Sarah presumió de saber aparecerse allá donde quisiera, pero nunca lo demostró. Eso nos hizo pensar a todos que estaba mintiendo. Ahora veo que no es así –me explicó-. ¿Tienes algún plan, Jinete?

-Quizá, pero es algo que solo yo y Dragona podemos hacer. No sé en qué podrías ayudar.

-Ya te he dicho que quiero matar a Voldemort. Y si no, ayudar a conseguir ese propósito. Si vamos a separarnos, antes llévame a Hogwarts. Allí haré lo que pueda sin que me vean.

-¿Y cómo irás? Sarah ya no está y…

Me callé. No fue anda complicado ver por dónde quería ir Draco. Estaba pidiendo indirectamente que Elara lo llevara a Hogwarts, lo dejara y regresase conmigo. Draco hizo el comentario de que Sarah podría haberse esperado un momento antes de irse para que ella y él se aparecieran a la vez en el castillo. Supuestamente por el odio que sentía Sarah por Draco fue lo que la impulsó a irse sin él, pero aquello no explicaba que no me lo notificara al menos a mí. En cualquier caso, ya no importaba, y me centré en el tema actual, que era que Elara llevara sobre su lomo de nuevo a Draco. La miré y cono solo ese gesto la dragona lo comprendió. Me esperaba su reacción de rechazo, pero…

_No hay tiempo para ser cabezota. Llevaré a Draco hasta el colegio y regresaré en el menor tiempo posible. No te muevas de aquí mientras no estoy y ten mucho cuidado, ¿me has entendido?_

_De acuerdo _–le respondí. Luego me dirigí a Draco y le dije-: Dragona ha accedido a llevarte al Hogwarts. Te recomiendo que te agarres bien a ella porque no creo que vaya a darte un viaje tranquilito.

-Tampoco es que lo vaya a pedir –repuso Draco.

Ayudé al chico de cabello rubio a montar a la dragona. Elara, por su parte, se tumbó para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Cuando Draco logró estar sentado en la silla, hizo caso de mi consejo y se agarró a lo que más al alcance de sus manos estaba disponible. Acto seguido la dragona despegó y desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

-0-

Elara regresó tal y como había dicho, pero tardó un poco más de lo que ella misma pensaba que tardaría. Creía que en menos de diez minutos ya estaría presente, pero tardó casi el doble por la insistencia de la gente de Hogwarts que le pedía que se quedara. Los profesores y los alumnos también veían que se acercaba el fin de la guerra.

Elara me obligó a montarla. Justo en el momento en el que ay estaba sentado, despegó casi sin darme la oportunidad de agarrarme a la silla. Tuve suerte de que la práctica me ayudó en ese momento, pero sentía que el repentino despegue lo había hecho por los nervios. Elara con nervios… ¿Qué debía pasarle por la mente para encontrarse en ese estado?

Volamos hasta un lugar apartado de todo, pero a su vez cerca de Hogwarts para acudir en poco tiempo. Era como si Elara hubiese buscado ese lugar a conciencia para lo que fuere que intentase realizar. Me ordenó que la desmontara en cuanto tocamos tierra firme y después se tumbó en una posición cómoda. En sus ojos pude ver algo. Miedo. Elara ya no estaba nerviosa, sino asustada. Su miedo no tardó en llegarme, puesto que un dragón tuviese miedo debía ser algo muy peligroso, o al menos eso pensaba.

-Dragona, ¿Qué…?

_No es necesario que me llames más así, Jinete. Puedes llamarme por ni nombre normal sin restricciones._

-Vale, esto ya es muy raro. Elara ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Qué era esa idea que se te había pasado por la cabeza? –No paraba de hacerle preguntas a la dragona, y eso no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

_Por favor, Jinete. Ya me está resultando difícil lo que te quiero comentar como para que ahora me estreses con tus preguntas._

-Lo siento –me disculpé-. Pero es que no comprendo qué estás haciendo. ¿Me lo vas a explicar?

_Qué pregunta más tonta. Escucha, Jinete, lo que te voy a decir ahora es muy probable que te niegues a aceptarlo, pero es la única forma de que podamos derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas._

Me dio miedo que Elara me dijese aquello con aquella gran seriedad. Aun así me llené de valor para preguntar:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

_Ahora Voldemort tiene una varita más poderosa que la que tenemos en estos momentos. La única forma de derrotarle es volviendo a tener una varita igual de poderosa o superior. Y solo se puede hacer de un modo: he de revivir mi vínculo con la Vara de Plata._

-¿Y eso significa…?

_En cuanto reviva el vínculo, haré que Vara de Plata absorba mi alma, mi vida, tal y como funcionaba antes de romper el vínculo. De ese modo tendrá un poder equiparable a la de la Vara Oscura de Voldemort. Al menos, eso espero._

No. No podía permitir que Elara hiciese eso. Ni hablar. Me negué en rotundo, por mucho que la dragona insistiera y dijera que era la única opción que teníamos de ganar. Pero yo la contradecía. Tenía metido en la cabeza de que podía haber otra solución, aunque no la hubiese descubierto todavía. No quería perderla, y menso ahora que empezábamos a ser inseparables no por el deber como Jinete de Dragón y su montura, sino simplemente por la amistad que existía entre los dos.

Lagrimas comenzaron a descender de mis ojos al ver que no había otra elección. Elara estaba decidida sí o sí a sacrificarse por conseguir la victoria y yo ya no podía pensar en ninguna excusa más. Saqué la Vara de Plata para que la dragona hiciera su plan. Pero antes me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Mi último abrazo antes de perderla.

_Jinete, antes de irme, quiero darte una esperanza._-Miré fijamente a la dragona, quien estaba emitiendo sus últimos pensamientos para hacerme sentir bien-. _Ya sabes que cuando active el vínculo de nuevo estaré atrapada en la Vara de Plata. No te abandonaré. Y puedes hacer una última cosa por mí._

-Lo que sea, Elara.

_Cuando derrotes a Voldemort, vuelve aquí y rompe la Vara de Plata. Es resistente a la magia, pero no a la fuerza bruta._

-¿Qué conseguirás con eso? –Inquirí dolorosamente pues no iba a romper la promesa que le acababa de hacer a Elara-. Si lo hago te habré perdido para siempre.

_No te pediría eso si no hubiera algo beneficioso. Si rompes la Vara de Plata delante de mi cuerpo sin vida, existe una alta probabilidad de que mi alma regrese a mi cuerpo y me devuelva a la vida. No hay mal que por bien no venga. Pero hazlo rápido, si me paso muchas horas en la Vara de Plata, me quedaré allí para siempre._

-No pienso perderte tras haberme dicho que te puedo recuperar. Nos volveremos a ver, Elara. Te lo prometo.

_Confío en ti, Jinete._

Después de aquella conversación. Elara cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más hasta que regresase de mi misión. Dejó caer su cuello y acto seguido unos extraños rayos blancos salieron del cuerpo de la dragona para ir a parar a la Vara de plata. Fue un siniestro espectáculo contemplar como el alma de Elara se iba quedando atrapada en la Vara de Plata. En menos de un minuto, el cuerpo de la dragona dejó de respirar. Miré la varita, que emitía una débil aura blanquecina. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora tocaba poner punto y final a todo esto.


	20. Venganza del más allá

Decidido, abandoné el cuerpo de la dragona sin olvidar el lugar en el que estaba. Luego me puse a buscar a Ethan, mi primo. Ahora que no tenía a Elara para ayudarme, no podía regresar a Hogwarts. No sabía aparecerme como se suponía que sabía Sarah, así que pedirle ayuda a mi primo y a los centauros era la mejor opción que tenía. Llamé a mi primo ignorando la posibilidad de que me oyeran los mortífagos. Lo llamaba impaciente porque ahora estaba jugando a contrarreloj por salvar a Elara.

Tardé diez valiosos minutos antes de que mi primo apareciera de entre los árboles, extrañado. Me preguntó por Elara, pero yo evadí su pregunta con otra.

-¿Puedes llevarme a Hogwarts? Necesito que me lleves allí y que, más tarde me devuelvas a aquí.

-Sí que puedo. Pero eso de quedarme en el castillo no es algo que me agrade –contestó Ethan-. Espero que no tardes mucho en hacer lo que quieras realizar.

Ethan me dijo que le diera la mano para que pudiera llevarme allí. No sabía qué iba a utilizar como transporte hasta que mi vista se tornó borrosa y muy extraña. Era como si estuviera viendo decenas de paisajes a la vez, todos mezclados entre sí con el resultado de creer ver algo, aunque en realidad no podías ver absolutamente nada. Al final el montón de paisajes desaparecieron y dejaron lugar a uno solo. Había aparecido justo detrás del castillo, cerca del puente que destruyeron algunos alumnos de Hogwarts contra aquellos carroñeros. Intenté avanzar un poco, pero me mareé al dar el primer paso.

-No sabía que fueras capaz de aparecerte –dije con dificultad. El tema de aparecerse en otros lugares era la única explicación a lo que acaba de vivir.

-Debí aprenderlo mientras estaba bajo el control de esa maldición. Ya ves tú, al parecer no me olvidé de todo lo que aprendí de los mortífagos. Te esperaré aquí.

Aún un poco mareado, caminé hacia la entrada que me llevaba al interior del castillo. A medida que avanzaba me fui recuperando y en poco tiempo ya estaba recorriendo los pasillos a toda velocidad. Poco a poco iba amaneciendo de nuevo. Se podía contemplar un tiempo como nublado, sin sol, aunque estaba allí, tras las nubes. Esta vez no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, pero no me daba la sensación de verme afectado por el sueño. Quizá fuera por todo lo que estaba pasando que no daban ganas de dormirse.

En un momento de mi recorrido me vi envuelto de nuevo en un combate feroz entre mortífagos y alumnos dentro de Hogwarts. Los seguidores de Voldemort habían conseguid atravesar las defensas después de insistir por casi un día entero y por no tener la defensa de la dragona para echarlos atrás. Los hechizos volaban por todas partes y yo los esquivaba como podía. Me agachaba para esquivar algunos, me cubría detrás de algunos escombros y contraatacaba si había un mortífago que se interponía en mi camino. Mi objetivo no estaba claro, pero algo me decía que debía salir de toda aquella batalla interior y salir al patio donde se había celebrado la mayor parte de la guerra.

Conseguí salir afuera tras haber aturdido a un mortífago que me impidió salir. Una vez en el patio escuchaba la acción que se estaba llevando a mis espaldas. Tenía ganas de volver a entrar para ayudar a los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts, pero de alguna forma prefería quedarme donde estaba. No sabía muy bien el motivo por el cual estaba haciendo eso, pero un poderoso deseo me hacía pensar que era Elara quien me estaba guiando a través de la Vara de Plata. Me quedé en el patio unos instantes, mirando a mí alrededor en busca de posibles amenazas que me pudieran dar problemas. Aparte de lo que se libraba dentro del castillo, no había nadie más.

Al cabo de escasos minutos divisé una nube negra que salía de detrás de la estructura del castillo. Se movía muy rápido por el aire y viajaba descontroladamente. Tanto me quedé observando el trayecto irregular de la nube que no me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de impactar contra el suelo donde yo estaba. Reaccioné en el último segundo y salté para evadirla, pero el impacto fue bastante grande y me empujó varios metros llenándome de polvo por el camino. Acabé aturdido en el suelo y con la Vara de Plata delante de mí. La cogí como pude, ya que el golpe indirecto que me había llevado por culpa de la nube negra me había dejado bastante magullado. Cuando alcé al cabeza, vi a Voldemort arrastrándose para coger la Vara Oscura que tenía a dos metros de él. Al otro lado del patio había otra persona, un chico de mi edad que también se arrastraba por coger una varita que estaba demasiado lejos para cogerla antes que Voldemort. Si ese chico estaba luchando contra Voldemort, ¿Acaso se trataba de Harry Potter, el chico del que Narcissa se sintió como ofendida de no conocerle? SI era así, debía ayudarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Como no sabía qué hacer exactamente, reaccioné según la necesidad que sería de mucha ayuda para Harry. Cargué el brazo y lancé la Vara de Plata hasta una posición en la que Harry podría cogerla para continuar el duelo que estaba realizando contra Voldemort. Harry reaccionó y cogió mi varita, supuestamente pensando que era la suya, y lanzó un hechizo en forma de rayo blanquecino que reconocí como un _Expelliarmus._ Voldemort, por su parte, lanzó el inconfundible rayo verde de un _Avada. _En cuanto los dos rayos impactaron a la mitad del recorrido, una terrible onda expansiva me hizo retroceder apenas unos centímetros, pero también centelleó con una potencia que era imposible ver lo que había delante. Cuando el brillo cedió, vi los dos rayos debatiéndose la superioridad en fuerza y una enorme aura que salía del choque entre estos. Esa aura era tan impresionante que ni siquiera Harry Y Voldemort pudieron evitar centrarse un poco en ella. El aura daba la sensación de tener vida propia, puesto que se movía con gracilidad por el aire, y nos sorprendió a los tres ya que esa aura estaba adoptando la figura de un animal. Aquello me recordaba un poco a lo que me explicó Sarah de un hechizo que se llamaba _Expecto Patronum. _Pero fue muy diferente cuando, delante de mis ojos, se había formado entre Voldemort y Harry una figura de un dragón blanco idéntico a Elara. Pero no era idéntico, sino que era ella misma, su alma, que había salido de la Vara de Plata en cuanto el poder de esta chocó con la de la Vara Oscura. Voldemort también la reconoció y la miró fijamente. La figura de Elara habló de una forma que todos pudimos escuchar las palabras que pronunció.

-_Este es tu fin, maldito ¡Muere!_

Y de la boca de la figura salieron un torrente muy potente de llamas blancas que envolvieron a Voldemort por completo. Pude escuchar un grito de augurio antes de que por el despiste que tuvo, Harry consiguió superar la fuerza del _Avada _de Voldemort y provocó que este muriera por su propia maldición. En el momento en el que se perdió en contacto con la Vara Oscura, cuya magia había desaparecido con la muerte de su mago, la figura de Elara también dejó de existir, probablemente regresando a la Vara de Plata. Di por muerto definitivamente a Voldemort cuando su cuerpo se desintegró como si fuera papel quemado. El torrente de llamas blancas de Elara debió surtir su efecto tras recibir el impacto de un _Avada._

Me levanté todavía un poco incrédulo por lo que acababa de suceder. Voldemort había muerto. Harry lo había matado y gracias a eso habíamos ganado la guerra. Sentí las irrefrenables ganas de celebrarlo, pero muy pronto se me quitaron ya que ahora tenía que hacer otra cosa. Corrí hacia Harry, que contemplaba curioso la varita y se centró en mí en cuanto estuve a su lado y le dije:

-¿Me devuelves mi varita? Gracias.

No le di siquiera la oportunidad de que él mismo me la devolviera y salí corriendo tras quitarle de las manos la Vara de Plata. Atravesé de nuevo a toda velocidad el interior del castillo y salir por detrás donde estaba Ethan esperándome. Por el camino vi el alivio de la gente al descubrir que la guerra había terminado y también vi a Sarah, exhausta. No me paré a hablar con ella porque todavía me quedaba una cosa por hacer. La extenuación empezó a notarse con mayor intensidad y eso redujo la velocidad a la que podía ir, aunque de todas formas llegué al otro lado del castillo y vi a Ethan esperando. Con un último aliento le dije que nos marcháramos cuanto antes y él asintió.


	21. Nunca pierdas la esperanza

Volví a sufrir el mareo de aparecerse en otros sitios, pero lo ignoré. Ethan vio de lejos que yo tenía otra tarea que realizar de modo que se despidió de mí con un espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día. Yo le dije lo mismo –como pude- y corrí allí donde estaba el cuerpo de Elara. Estaba llevando mis fuerzas al límite con tanto correr de arriba abajo y, a pesar de temer alguna desgracia por ello, seguí corriendo.

Finalmente llegué al lugar donde me llevó Elara antes de pasar su alma a la Vara de Plata. Ahí mis piernas ya no lo soportaron más y se vinieron abajo, provocándome una caída que me obligó a arrastrarme a cuatro patas hasta estar casi pegado al cuerpo blanco de la dragona.

Lo primero que hice fue coger la Vara de Plata por los dos extremos y hacer presión hasta que se quebrara. Algo me decía que la fuerza para romper la varita no debía ser muy grande, aunque con el cansancio que llevaba encima me parecía una tarea titánica. En un último intento conseguí que el palo se partiera en dos, dando lugar a un destello blanco como la vez en la que Elara dio su alma. Aquello me llenó de alegría, pues podía significar que Elara volvería a la vida.

Pero no fue así.

Cuando desapareció el destello todo volvía a estar como antes, con la luz a través de las nubes del sol y el cuerpo inerte de la dragona delante de mí. Me acerqué a ella y pegué mi cabeza en el estómago del animal con la esperanza de sentir un ligero respiro, o algo que indicase que estaba recuperándose. Nada. Elara seguía quieta, sin hacer ningún movimiento y con los párpados caídos. Continuaba estando muerta. Me había mentido.

-¡Mentira! –Exploté de ira mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos-. ¡Me has mentido, dragona estúpida! ¡Has conseguido que te pierda para siempre, maldita sea!

Con mis llantos y mis quejas lo único que conseguí fue agotar definitivamente mis fuerzas y caí ya, abatido por el agotamiento, sobre el cuerpo de la dragona.

-0-

_Despierta _–resonó una voz en mi cabeza-. _Despierta, Jinete. Vamos, ya hemos dormido bastante, ¿no crees?_

Al principio negué la intención de despertar ya que estaba muy cómodo dormido, aunque un golpe en mi cuerpo me obligó a abrir los ojos. Bostecé, el llanto que había tenido a saber cuantas horas antes me había sentado bastante bien al fin y al cabo, pero también me desperté sin saber prácticamente dónde estaba ni qué había sucedido, hechos que me impulsaron a preguntar qué había pasado y dónde estaba.

_¿Es que no recuerdas nada de lo que acabamos de vivir, Jinete?_

Aquella voz me hizo abrir los ojos todavía más. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, pensando que me estaba gastando una broma, no obstante, la esperanza me ayudó a mirar en al dirección en la que esperaba recibir una buena noticia.

Y vaya si la recibí.

-Elara… ¿Estás…?

_¿Viva? Te dije que volvería si rompías la Vara de Plata cerca de mí._

-Pero lo hice y ni siquiera respirabas –me quejé.

_En eso debo pedirte disculpas, aunque tú también deberías ser algo paciente._

-¿Por qué?

_Verás, lo que te pedía tenía una posibilidad media de que saliera bien o no. Sabía que si te lo decía directamente ya te negarías incluso a cumplir una promesa, por eso dije que volvería a la vida sí o sí. Y te digo lo de ser paciente porque ¿acaso pensabas que mi alma regresaría al momento a mi cuerpo? Se expandió por todo el bosque y me costó reunirme conmigo misma. Pero solo fue por una escasa hora y media. Ahora ya estoy aquí de nuevo y esta vez no pienso darte otro susto._

-No creo que puedas; hemos ganado.

_Lo sé. Yo estuve allí, ¿recuerdas?_

-Sabía que eras tú –dije como si me diera a mí mismo la razón-. Me dejaste asombrado cuando te apareciste en el duelo de Voldemort contra Harry.

_¿Estás diciendo que no fuiste tú quien sujetaba la Vara de Plata? _–inquirió la dragona sorprendida.

La verdad era que ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta de ello. El tema de la Vara de Plata con la que solo una persona podía cogerla sin ser disparado por los aires por esta… ¿Cómo Harry pudo coger la varita y usarla sin ser disparado por los aires? Supuse que esa pregunta quedaría en el misterio para siempre y jamás encontraría una respuesta.

-Da igual –quise cambiar de tema-. ¿Por qué no vamos a Hogwarts y celebramos la victoria con nuestros aliados?

_Claro. Pero no te olvides de la misión de los Malfoy _–me recordó la dragona.

No me había olvidado ni de Draco ni de Narcissa. Al primero deduje que lo encontraría en Hogwarts, escondido en alguna parte del lugar, y Narcissa… no sabía nada de ella desde que Elara la llevó a un lugar seguro.

Esperé a que la dragona me diera el visto bueno para montarla. Tras unos estiramientos por parte del animal, subí por la silla hasta sentarme en esta y la dragona despegó cuando se lo dije en dirección a Hogwarts.

_Por cierto, Jinete _–me dijo Elara mientras volábamos hacia el castillo-. _¿A quién se supone que estabas llamando estúpida?_

No podía creerme que Elara me hubiera escuchado llamarla estúpida. Me ruboricé por ello e intenté librarme de la conversación con una excusa, pero no había nada que me sacase del aprieto.

-Lo siento. -Fue lo único que me vino a la cabeza.

_Disculpas aceptadas _–respondió la dragona con tono alegre-. _Pero intenta ser más paciente y confía al menos un poco._

-Si me mientes, ¿Cómo quieres que confíe? –Ahora había sido yo quien había puesto a Elara un una mala posición.

_Lo siento._

-Disculpas aceptadas –reí ante el cambio de tornas que acababa de suceder.


	22. Los verdaderos héroes de la guerra

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts Elara aterrizó en el patio donde había tenido lugar el duelo final entre Voldemort y Harry. Parecía desierto, quizá todos estaban dentro del castillo, recuperándose de la guerra. Aun así, no todos estaban dentro del castillo ya que cuando miré a la puerta me topé con Draco y su madre juntos de nuevo. Fue una grata sorpresa ver a Narcissa viva después de todo, aunque el mayor asombro de todas fueron las personas que estaban con ellos. Eran los sacerdotes que me cuidaron y me enseñaron a montar a Elara. ¿Qué hacían aquí? El Gran Sacerdote me vio, se acercó a mí y a Elara y cuando estuvo delante de mí me felicitó.

-Enhorabuena por cumplir tus propósitos, Jinete de Dragón. Sin duda has hecho un bien que perdurará durante décadas, incluso siglos.

-Gracias –agradecí-. Pero no cumplí del todo mi deber. No logré salvar a Lucius.

-El hijo de los Malfoy nos ha contado lo sucedido. No podías hacer nada al respecto, así que no te culpes por ello.

-Lo intentaré. –Hice una pausa-. Ahora ¿qué va a ser de los Malfoy?

-No te hemos pedido que los salves para nada. Vendrán con nosotros a la ciudad subterránea y nos ayudarán con ciertas cosas. Luego volverán aquí y tendrán una vida tranquila gracias a ti.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué clase de cosas son? –inquirí curioso.

-Todo a su momento, Jinete.

Como no, más esperar. Los sacerdotes me tenían así desde que los conocía. Al menos esta vez confiaba en que la espera valiera la pena.

El Gran Sacerdote regresó con los otros sacerdotes y los Malfoy y se fueron con la habilidad de aparecerse, que no llegué a pensar que ellos pudieran hacerlo. Antes de irse el Gran sacerdote me dijo que podía quedarme aquí un rato más para despedirme de todas las amistades que hice durante la guerra. Eso significaba que tendría que ir dentro del castillo a despedirme de los alumnos de Hogwarts y los profesores. Aunque antes de entrar miré atrás, al puente que destruí, y vi a lo lejos las figuras de tres personas. A lo lejos no conseguía adivinar de quienes se trataban, pero Elara me ayudó y me dijo que se trataban de dos chicos y una chica. Uno de los chicos era pelirrojo, mientras que el otro era oscuro. La chica tenía el pelo largo y parecía estar bastante unida al pelirrojo. Solo pude reconocer a Harry entre ellos ya que a los otros dos no los había visto nunca. Decidí acercarme a despedirme del chico que en parte fue el auténtico héroe de la guerra. Elara se quedó donde estaba al creer que el estado del puente no soportaría su peso.

Mientras me acercaba a Harry y a sus amigos vi como el chico de pelo oscuro tiraba algo por el puente. Lo único que me vino a la cabeza por el tamaño del objeto que lanzó era el de una varita, aunque desconocía de qué tipo se trataba. En cuanto estuve a poca distancia de ellos, Harry me vio y dijo algo a sus amigos que también se dieron la vuelta para verme.

-Él es el chico que estaba allí –les dijo Harry a sus amigos-. Se fue en cuanto acabó todo.

-Nunca le había visto. ¿Es del colegio? –preguntó el chico pelirrojo.

-Lo dudo. Yo tampoco le conozco –respondió la chica.

-No. No me conocéis porque no soy del colegio –resolví las dudas del trío en cuanto me reuní con ellos.

-En cualquier caso, me ha ayudado en un momento crítico prestándome su varita para defenderme –comentó Harry-. Y te doy las gracias por ello.

-No hay de qué, Harry. –cuando dije su nombre ninguno de los tres amigos hizo el menor gesto de sorprenderse porque un desconocido supiera su nombre. Tal vez fue por lo que me dijo Narcissa al sentirse como ofendida por no saber cómo se llamaba Harry-. ¿No os sorprendéis que un desconocido sepa el nombre de Harry?

-Puede que el primer año de colegio en Hogwarts, pero ya no –respondió Harry-. Aunque me gustaría saber el tuyo.

-A mí también –contesté. Ante las caras extrañadas de Harry y sus dos amigos tuve que aclarar mi respuesta-. Es que prometí que no diría mi nombre a nadie y por eso no os lo puedo decir a vosotros, aunque como alternativa podéis llamarme Jinete.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron unas miradas y el pelirrojo incluso se encogió de hombros. Ya que estábamos con el asunto de los nombres pedí los de los amigos de Harry que, a pesar de haber ocultado el mío, ellos me dijeron sus nombres. Se llamaban Ron y Hermione.

-Una pregunta, ¿por qué elegiste que te llamásemos Jinete? ¿No podías haberte elegido otro nombre? –preguntó Ron.

-Visto así no es mala idea –dije pensando en ello-, pero elegí ese nombre básicamente por ella.

Señalé a Elara, que nos observaba desde el patio sin siquiera pestañear, o eso me hacía creer. Como ya me temía, tanto Ron, como Harry y Hermione se llevaron el asombro de sus vidas cuando vieron a un dragón en el patio. Hermione empezó a decir aspectos físicos de los dragones que ella había leído en los libros y de los que vio en un torneo hace tres años. Me recordaba a Sarah cuando vio por primera vez a Elara.

-Pero mi pregunta es –seguía hablando Hermione-: ¿Por qué no ataca a nadie?

-Lo acabo de decir, Hermione. Me llamo Jinete por la dragona (sí, es una dragona) –repetí-. No creo que sea difícil enlazar la única posibilidad que hay de explicar la situación.

-¿Estás diciendo que montas un dragón? –preguntó Harry. Asentí y me alegré de que al menos alguien lo entendiera a la primera, porque Hermione seguía haciéndose preguntas a ella misma y Ron no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Elara-. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Simplemente somos amigos. Nada más –me limité a explicar-. Puedo demostrároslo si no estáis seguros.

-¿Crees que podemos?

-Pues claro. No hay nada que diga lo contrario, aunque este puente no soportará su peso en este estado. Es mejor que vayamos nosotros hacia ella.

Caminé a la cabeza del grupo hasta llegar al patio donde estaba Elara esperando. Allí me puse entre ella y los tres amigos mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione contemplaban el majestuoso cuerpo de la dragona más de cerca.

-¿Puedo tocarla? –se atrevió a preguntar Ron.

-¡Ron! ¿Pero qué dices? –exclamó Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece un animal dócil. Además, si Jinete se llama así porque es el Jinete de la dragona, ¿Por qué no voy a poder tocarla?

A Hermione se le notaba la inquietud en el cuerpo. Tal vez sabía mucho sobre dragones y desconfiaba de uno que no se pareciese a los que ella conocía.

-Podéis tocarla sin miedo, Hermione. Solo dejad que ella os mantenga vigilados por si hacéis algo incorrecto, ¿verdad, Dragona?

_No le veo problema alguno._

Ron fue el primero en atreverse a tocar la piel escamosa de Elara. Luego, al ver la confianza con la que acariciaba el chico pelirrojo a la dragona, Hermione también se apuntó a acariciar al animal, aunque un poco temerosa. De todas formas al final los dos acariciaban a Elara tranquilamente mientras ella los vigilaba con sus ojos. Harry fue el único que se abstuvo de acariciarla y, a cambio, me cogió del brazo y me dijo que nos alejáramos un poco porque quería hablar conmigo en privado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry? –pregunté, extrañado.

-Ahora que he visto al dragón más de cerca, puedo jurar que lo he visto antes. Creo que apareció mientras intentaba evitar que Voldemort me matara.

-No digas tonterías, Harry –dije con la intención de ridiculizar las palabras del chico-. Yo también estuve allí, ¿recuerdas? Solo vi una especie de espíritu o fantasma. Y la dragona está viva, no muerta.

-Lo sé, pero cuando cogí la varita que debiste tirarme, sentí como había algo en esta. Como si se tratara de un objeto que tuviera el alma alguien. Y créeme, no es una locura lo que acabo de decir.

Miré atrás y vi a Hermione cantándole las cuarenta a Ron por haber hecho algo que molestó a Elara, pues la propia dragona los miraba con ojos fulminantes. Probablemente Ron había tirado de unas de las escamas de la dragona y por eso ella estaba molesta. De todas formas, Elara dejó de centrarse en los amigos de Harry y me miró a mí. Ambos compartimos una mirada. Pretendía hacerle una pregunta mentalmente, pero ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, como si ya supiera lo que le iba a preguntar sin haberle transmitido mis pensamientos.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos separados de tus amigos, te lo puedo confesar –le dije a Harry-. Tienes razón, la dragona era ese espíritu que viste porque su alma estaba en la varita que te tiré, tal y como has deducido.

-¿Y cómo pudo hacer algo así un dragón? –inquirió Harry.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a responder Harry y yo escuchamos el grito de Hermione, aterrada por algo. Ron retrocedió, asustado de la misma forma. Harry acabó la conversación y se reunió con sus amigos y les preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

Hermione se quedó sin habla y ron no quitaba sus ojos de la cabeza de la dragona.

-Habla…el dragón habla –titubeaba Hermione.

_¿Elara? _-miré con el rabillo del ojo a la dragona.

_Ese tal Ron es un poco tonto. ¿Por qué volvió a tirar de mis escamas? No lo pude evitar y le reñí, de paso mis pensamientos llegaron también a su amiga _–explicó ella.

_Pero si tú nunca hablas mentalmente con nadie que no sea yo. ¿Por qué hablas ahora?_

_Voldemort ha muerto. Ahora estoy más a salvo, de modo que puedo expandir más mi mente._

_¿Asustando a Ron y a Hermione?_

_No era mi intención _–se defendió Elara-. _ Solo quería advertirles._

Elara expandió de nuevo su mente para incluir a Harry esta vez. Se disculpó ante Ron y Hermione y confirmó las palabrerías de sus amigos a Harry.

-No sabía que los dragones pudieran hacer algo así –comentó Harry.

-Es especial, eso es todo –dije secamente.

-Me he llevado un gran susto, ¿por qué no nos dijiste anda sobre esto, Jinete? –inquirió Hermione.

-No esperaba que fuera a hablaros. Pero ahora ya no me puedo esperar mucho más…

-Chicos, volvamos dentro con los demás. Tengo que descansar un poco –intervino Ron.

-No es mala idea –corroboró Harry-. Vamos. –Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia el castillo y desaparecieron de mi vista en cuanto entraron dentro. Harry los siguió, pero antes se despidió de mí y me dijo-: Ha sido un encuentro corto pero intenso. Ojalá nos volvamos a ver. Adiós.

-Adiós, Harry. Cuídate.


	23. Fin

Cuando Harry desapareció también al entrar en Hogwarts, de allí salió la persona a la que iba a buscar ahora. Sarah debió haber escuchado a Ron o a Hermione de que había un dragón en el patio y eso debió llamar la atención de Sarah. Lo primero que me dijo la joven al reunirse conmigo fue:

-Lamento haberme ido tan de repente cuando te fuiste a vigilar a aquellos mortífagos. Quería volver cuanto antes porque algo me decía que se iba a desatar otra batalla.

-Y no fuiste mal encaminada, por lo que vi cuando vine –agregué.

-Sí. Al menos ya ha acabado todo y por fin volveremos a la normalidad.

-Espero que Hogwarts se reconstruya pronto –dije mirando la penosa situación de las paredes y columnas del castillo.

-Lo reconstruiremos pronto, tenlo por asegurado. Bueno, ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros dos ahora?

-Tenemos que volver a casa. –Sarah iba a preguntarme dónde vivíamos, pero la detuve a tiempo cuando añadí-: Y no, no puedo decirte dónde, es un secreto como mi propio nombre y el de Dragona.

-Siempre tan misterioso… -comentó Sarah como si ya no se extrañase de nada-. ¿Eso significa que os vais y no volveréis?

-Es lo más probable, sí. Lo siento, Sarah –me disculpé-. Me caes bien y me has ayudado mucho en la mayoría de momentos que hemos vivido durante la guerra. Y no te miento si te digo que me gustaría quedarme aquí, pero no puede ser.

-No creas que me extraño con lo que dices, Jinete. Apuesto a que la mayoría de motivos que te obliga a irte son por Dragona, ¿a que sí?

-Pues no te lo niego, no. En fin, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya. No creo que aguante mucho más si me quedo más tiempo aquí.

-Lo comprendo. No te retendré más. Adiós, Jinete. Adiós, Dragona.

_Adiós, Sarah_ –se despidió Elara.

Sarah se quedó un segundo petrificada ante la nueva comunicación que acababa de dar Elara. Yo me quedé de nuevo incrédulo. Ahora que Voldemort había muerto, Elara se comunicaba con todo el mundo. Podría haberme avisado, la verdad.

-He de decir que no me sorprende mucho que pueda hablar –comentó Sarah. Elara y yo la miramos fijamente-. Vamos, Jinete, que es una dragona que nunca había visto en toda mi vida. Estaba claro que escondía alguna que otra sorpresa más y, cómo no, al final ha sacado otra más a luz.

-Tú sí que estás llena de sorpresas, Sarah. ¿Desde cuándo sabías esto? –inquirí.

-Prácticamente desde que la vi por primera vez, pero eso no significa que supiese que podía hablar desde el principio.

Suspiré.

-Te voy a echar de menos, Sarah.

-Y yo a ti.

Y Sarah me besó en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y quedarse en la puerta para ver cómo me iba. Yo me quedé unos segundos paralizado, con la mano puesta en la zona donde me había besado Sarah. Cuando logré reaccionar por mi cuenta monté a la dragona y Elara se dispuso a volar. Mientras ascendía pude ver como Sarah movía su brazo de un lado a otro despidiéndose de los dos. Yo también hice el mismo gesto y en pocos minutos ambos nos perdimos de vista.

_Creo que Sarah estaba enamorada de ti, Jinete _–dijo Elara durante el vuelo.

_¿Tú crees? _

_Se notaba mucho, aunque solo te diese un inofensivo beso en la mejilla. No me ha hecho falta siquiera de profundizar en su mente para averiguarlo._

_Bueno, quizá yo también estaba enamorado… _-confesé.

_También lo sabía._

_Vale, Elara, déjalo ya. Ya me has demostrado que estás viva al cien por cien, dejemos el tema aparte de una vez _–grité, enfadado y algo ruborizado. Elara parecía disfrutar de ello.

-0-

Llegamos a la ciudad subterránea cerca de atardecer. Nos dirigimos al castillo donde supuestamente estarían los sacerdotes con Draco y Narcissa. Tenía ganas de averiguar qué era lo que tenían previsto hacer los sacerdotes con ellos o qué tipo de ayuda podrían obtener de los dos. En parte, Elara también sentía curiosidad por ello; no había salvado a dos ex mortífagos para nada. Lamentablemente no logramos dar con ninguno de los dos –ni siquiera con los sacerdotes- de modo que decidimos irnos a descansar después un día tan agotador. Nos lo merecíamos después de todo.

_Es un poco pesado tener que ir siempre fuera de la ciudad si queremos descansar juntos _–le comenté a la dragona-. _¿No te gustaría que tuviésemos un lugar mejor?_

_Estoy cómoda en la dragonera _–replicó Elara-, _aunque tienes razón. Ojalá tuviéramos un lugar donde poder vivir los dos juntos sin tener que vernos separados por la noche._

_Sí. Eso sería genial._

Elara y yo nos quedamos en silencio y nos quedamos descansando en el lugar donde aprendí a montar a la dragona, esperando a que el Faro de Sol notificara a la ciudad que había llegado la noche en la superficie para así irnos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente volví al campo de vuelo donde previamente había quedado con Elara. La dragona se había puesto en contacto conmigo para comunicarme que tenía que ir allí ya que el Gran Sacerdote nos convocó. Cuando llegué el Gran Sacerdote pudo darnos la noticia.

-Jinete, Elara –nos nombró-, habéis luchado valerosamente en la guerra en Hogwarts. Sois unos héroes, y os merecéis una recompensa por vuestro esfuerzo. –El Gran Sacerdote se centró en hablar a la dragona-. Elara, tu recompensa es que ahora eres libre de ir allí donde te plazca. Puedes volar a la superficie y, incluso, quedarte a vivir allí si así lo prefieres.

_Pero no quiero estar separada de mi Jinete _–contestó Elara.

-Yo no he dicho que vayáis a estar separados –replicó el Gran sacerdote con tono enigmático. Después de eso se dirigió a mí-. Jinete, tu recompensa no está aquí, sino que tienes que viajar a la superficie con Elara.

-¿Qué tipo de recompensa es? –inquirí.

-Una casa. Un lugar donde tú y Elara podréis vivir juntos y en paz. Podéis quedaros allí para siempre, pero no perderemos el contacto por cualquier noticia que os pueda interesar. –El Gran Sacerdote nos miró y observó el intercambio de miradas entra Elara y yo con la emoción que estábamos conteniendo-. Vamos, partid ya. Lo estáis deseando.

Elara y yo no nos creíamos del todo lo que acababa de decirnos el Gran Sacerdote. Monté a toda velocidad y los dos salimos a la superficie. Volamos un poco hasta que encontramos en un árbol de un tronco bastante grande una enorme casa de madera de varios pisos. La madera era muy gruesa, por lo que no había temor de que Elara rompiera la casa.

Aterrizamos en un balcón muy amplio con una entrada también grande para que Elara pudiera aterrizar y entrar en la casa. La entrada tenía una puerta que se abría por los dos lados de la entrada. Las abrí ya que habían dejado las puertas abiertas y la dragona y yo entramos en el interior de la vivienda.

La habitación a la que daba aquel amplio balcón era precisamente un dormitorio para mí y Elara. Para la dragona había un cómodo hueco al otro extremo de la sala, mientras que yo tenía una ancha cama muy cómoda. También había una puerta que daba a un baño para asearse.

El piso inferior tenía un comedor, una cocina, y otro baño para estar limpio. Sin duda el Gran Sacerdote y aquellos que mandaron construir la casa hicieron un gran trabajo. Ahora podía vivir con Elara en paz y tranquilidad para el resto de nuestros días.

**Ya está. El final de la historia. Me ha encantado escribir esta aventura desde su comienzo hasta su final. Me hubiera encantado ver vuestros**__**comentarios sobre Jinete, Elara, o la historia en sí. Incluso de saber cómo representaba a personajes de otra propiedad (J.K Rowling)… Bueno, al menos es mejor que nada, y me alegro de que al menos lo hayan leído algunas personas hasta el final.**

**En fin, espero que de todas formas hayas disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiendo.**

**Oh, una anécdota sobre la trama: desde el inicio hasta la muerte de Lisandra no fue trama planeada. En otras palabras, soñé todas esas escenas. Si no llega a ser por ello, Auror y Dragón jamás se hubiera escrito.**

**Nada más que añadir.**

**Adiós.**

**SDW.**

5


End file.
